Those Two Strangers Who Met
by nalaa
Summary: A collection of stories exploring the relationship between Kathryn Janeway and William Riker. AU.
1. Those Two Strangers Who Met

**Summary**: Back in 2355 Kathryn Janeway and Will Riker meet for the first time.

**A/N**: This is an AU series of one-shots that explore a relationship between Kathryn and Will. Theoretically, each chapter can be read as an independent story but, sometimes, some chapters may be related to another ones. I hope you enjoy them!

I don't own Star Trek or its characters.

* * *

Cadet William Riker was a man with a mission.

During his morning class, he noticed a girl that he hadn't seen before. He was captivated by her red hair and her small frame. He observed that her uniform was Science blue unlike most of the rest that were Command red. Will was dazzled. He didn't pay attention to the class; he couldn't, so he spent most of the hour trying to find out who she was without getting caught. When the class finished, he got up as quickly as he could trying to reach her but he didn't get there in time.

He spent the rest of the day looking out for her but he didn't succeed. Nevertheless, he didn't give up, he had another resource: his roommate, Mike, was in Science too so it was possible that he knew her.

"Hey, Mike." Will said as he got into the dorm.

"Hi."

Will sat in front of his friend and waited patiently until he finished the work he was doing. Mike, feeling Will's eyes on him, looked up.

"What?"

"I was wondering … Is there a red head in your class?"

"I think there are two. Why?"

"Well, today I saw a girl during Admiral Queen's class that caught my attention and she was wearing a blue uniform so she must be in your class too."

"Red head in blue taking Command classes? Yes, I know her. She's Alyssa's roommate."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"It's hard to miss her."

"Why?"

"Don't you know who she is?"

"No, I don't."

"She, my friend, is Kathryn Janeway, Admiral Janeway's daughter. First of our class, interested in quantum cosmology and working in her doctoral degree."

"Busy girl."

"Yes, and totally out of your league. She doesn't have many friends and she's always studying."

"Come on! I can try."

"Is this another crush? Because I don't recommend it."

"I don't know. Do you think it would be possible to… "

"I'll call Alyssa and try to arrange something but you owe me one."

"I'll owe you one. Thanks, man."

* * *

Friday was a busy night at the FedStar Lounge, one of the most popular clubs from San Francisco and usually filled with Starfleet cadets and ensigns. Will and Mike were waiting at the bar for their friends to arrive. Will's sight was fixed at the door and a big smile formed on his face when he saw Alyssa and Kathryn open the door and walk into the room.

He was stunned.

His girl, Kathryn, was wearing a tight black dress that barely touched her knees, with high heels and her hair cascading down her back, she wore little make-up and looked absolutely beautiful.

The two girls arrived at their position stood next to them to say hello.

"Hi, everyone." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, Kathryn, you ladies look lovely tonight." Mike said after giving them a peck on the cheek.

"Just tonight?" Kathryn teased.

"You always look lovely."

"Well, thank you Michael."

Will coughed slightly.

"Oh! Excuse me. William Riker, this is Kathryn Janeway, my classmate and Alyssa's partner in crime."

"Nice to meet you, Kathryn." Will said while shaking her hand.

"Likewise."

"Do you want something to drink?" Mike asked.

"Yes…" Alyssa answered but Kathryn interrupted her.

"Actually, I only came to say hello. I have things to finish."

"Oh! Come on, Kath!" Alyssa exclaimed. "You dressed up just to say hello?"

"Let me remember you, my dear friend, that I didn't want to! You were the one who insisted and threatened me to throw my PADDs out the window."

"Just one drink." Mike insisted.

"No, but thanks. I'll see you later. Nice meeting you, William."

Kathryn took her purse and left the club. Will stood there, stunned, for a few seconds before he reacted and chased her out of the room. He ran until he fell into step with her.

"Can I do something for you, Mr. Riker?"

"Apologize?"

Kathryn stopped dead in her tracks.

"Apologize? For what exactly?"

"Well, you were a bit rude just a few minutes ago."

"How so?"

"_I only came to say hello. I have things to finish. Nice meeting you, William._" He said impersonating her.

"The thing is that I do have things to finish, a paper and two reports. So, if you'll excuse me."

Kathryn began walking again but halted when she heard his voice.

"Let me buy you a drink and then you can return to your homework."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Can I ask why?"

"Your reputation precedes you."

"Really? In what way?"

"You're famous for your multiple conquests, William."

"Call me Will, please."

"As I was saying, you're known to be one of those kind of guys that ... How was the sentence? ... Loves them and leaves them? I'm sorry but I'm not that kind of girl and I don't have time for this, anyway. Goodbye, Will."

* * *

Let me know what you think! ^_^


	2. Strangers Even Though They Met

**Summary: **Kathryn and Will meet again at the end of their Second Academic Year (2355).

* * *

The academic year was over and the exams were done. Nearly all the cadets left the dorms to return home for summer break; only a few ones remained there. That was the case of Kathryn and Will.

After their disastrous first encounter, Kathryn and Will saw each other often on the Academy but neither of them spoke a word to the other. They had had a class together but Will hoped to have more in their third year. He tried to discover more things about the mysterious girl and obtained some information from fellow cadets and Alyssa, Kathryn's roommate. Kathryn, on her part, also dug a bit.

The cafeteria at the Academy was nearly empty: a group of young men sat in one corner, two couples sat together in the middle of the room and a girl sat alone next to the window. Will entered, went directly to the replicator and asked for a coffee. He took the hot mug into his hands and looked around. A look of surprise and an smile appeared on his face when he saw the girl sitting alone.

Slowly, he approached her table. He stood right behind her waiting for her to notice him, but she didn't.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ms. Janeway."

Kathryn turned round too quickly when she heard the voice and almost spilled her coffee.

"Mr. Riker, what can I do for you?" she said with a fake smile on her face.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"Not yet, but it will be in a few minutes. I'm …" Kathryn began to say but stopped when Will took the chair and sat down in front of her.

"You were saying…"

"That I'm waiting for my father. He told me to meet him here so we can go home together."

"And where is home?"

"Bloomington, Indiana." Kathryn answered too quickly for her taste.

"Sounds nice." Will said.

"It is."

Kathryn took a sip of her coffee and tried to relax on her chair. Will, on his part, sat straight, with his forearms leaning on the table and the cup of coffee between his hands. Suddenly, Kathryn looked up directly to his blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"You don't beat around the bush." He said, laughing.

"Usually, I don't. I've caught you staring at me a lot of times during class and I could also feel your eyes glued to my nape."

"I just want to get to know you. I feel that we could be good friends."

"Just friends?"

"Look, I know what people say about me. Do you believe in everything someone says? You're a scientist, you believe in facts, not rumors."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Can we start again?"

"Of course." Will extended his hand. "William Riker, pleased to meet you."

"Kathryn Janeway, likewise." She said while shaking his hand.

They didn't notice that they were left alone in the Cafeteria until they heard someone approaching them. They looked up and saw two Admirals walking forward to their table. Will stood at attention while Kathryn greeted them.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hello, honey." He said before he kissed her cheek.

The other Admiral, Theo Patterson, greeted Kathryn with a hug.

"Hi Katie."

"Admiral."

The two senior man, then, noticed the young cadet that stood there.

"At ease, Cadet, before you sprain something." Edward Janeway said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Dad, he's Will Riker, a friend. Will, my father Admiral Edward Janeway."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

Edward shook his hand but didn't respond.

"I didn't know you and Katie were friends, Will." Theo said.

"We weren't, until five minutes ago, sir." Will answered.

Theo laughed and Kathryn punched Will in the arm.

"Are you ready, Kathryn?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then, let's go home."

"I'll call you, ok?" Kathryn said to Will.

"Perfect."

"See you soon, ."

"See you soon, Ms. Janeway."


	3. Not So Strangers Anymore

**Summary: **Kathryn and Will meet for coffee and a good talk to get to know each other better. (Summer, 2355)

* * *

Kathryn woke up and looked around the room smiling at the sight of her childhood bedroom. She'd been home for a week and loved waking up in Indiana and walking down the stairs smelling the fresh coffee and the breakfast that her mother had made.

She got up from her bed and went downstairs, not bothering to change. Her mother was sitting on the table, sipping tea while reading something on a PADD.

"Morning, Ma." Kathryn said.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Slept well?" Gretchen replied.

"Like a baby. Where's coffee?" Kathryn asked after kissing her mother's cheek.

"Stasis unit."

"And the idiot?"

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway!"

"Sorry. Where's Phoebe?"

"Went to New York with some friends."

"And you let her? Unbelievable."

"You're gonna pick her up and meet us at Aunt Martha's."

"What? Why?"

"Because I say so."

"Ma, come on! I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but I can think of something!"

Gretchen got up and left her PADD on the table.

"Keep thinking, then. I have to go or I'll be late. Tidy up the kitchen when you are done. Ah! Before I forget! There's a message for you. Be at Aunt Martha's before eight, please. Have a good day, honey!"

Kathryn stood there with her mouth open and without being able to say a thing. Her mother kissed her cheek and left the house in a hurry. Deciding that the kitchen could wait, Kathryn took her coffee and went to the study to read her message.

* * *

Sitting in front of the computer, she turned it on and wrote her code to bring up her messages. She smiled when she saw who sent it.

_·······································  
To: Janeway, K. Bloomington, Indiana._

_From: Riker, W. Anchorage, Alaska._

_Subject: Meeting for coffee._

_Hi, Ms. Janeway!_

_How is everything going? Are you having a good summer break?_

_Today, I remembered our last conversation and thought about inviting you to a cup of coffee (I heard that you love the stuff) so we could chat for a while and get to know each other, as we said we'd do._

_What do you think? I could transport to Indiana, I don't mind._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_XOXO_

_Will._

_······································_

Kathryn' smile grew larger as she read the message from Will and decided to answer immediately.

_······································_

_To: Riker, W. Anchorage, Alaska._

_From: Janeway, K. Bloomington, Indiana._

_Subject: Meeting for coffee._

_Good morning, Mr. Riker._

_How do you like New York? I have to go pick my sister this afternoon so we could meet there and talk for a while. I know a little café near Central Park that it's lovely._

_Does 1700, 5th Ave/59 transport station, work for you?_

_XOXO_

_Kathryn_

_······································_

She didn't have to wait long for an answer. It seemed that the both of them were sitting expectantly in front of their computers.

___······································_

_To: Janeway, K. Bloomington, Indiana._

_From: Riker, W. Anchorage, Alaska._

_Subject: Meeting for coffee._

_I'll be there._

_See you this afternoon._

_Will._

* * *

5th Ave/59 transport station wasn't as crowded as Will thought it'd be. He waited patiently for Kathryn to arrive. She wasn't late, he got there a bit early. He had to admit to himself that he was nervous even though he knew that there was no reason to be; it wasn't really a date, they were only getting together for coffee.

The transporter operator looked over her console when it beeped signaling an incoming transport request. Will waited and smiled when he saw Kathryn's form materializing on the transporter pad. He stood still and was really surprised when Kathryn stepped down and kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" He said, not other words going out of his mouth.

"Hi. Were you waiting long?" She asked, checking on the panel the time.

"I was early."

"Ok. Come on, let's go."

"Yes ma'am."

They arrived at the little café and sat down on one of its secluded corners, next to a big window from where you could see all the people and activity surrounding Central Park and the 5th Avenue. A waitress came by their table to take their orders and a few minutes later she returned with them.

Kathryn and Will sat, in silence, drinking their beverage and looking outside. Neither knew exactly what to say or do; technically, they didn't know each other, they were still strangers even though they met before. Will, having anticipated the situation, took from his pocket two sheets of paper and two pens and left them on the table. Kathryn looked at him, curious.

"I though we could play a game. Well, sort of." Will tried to explain.

"A game?" Kathryn asked.

"It's not a game, per se. It's something I used to do when I was a kid and met new people. Each person writes five questions to ask the others. Then, you cut the questions and mix them together. One by one, you pick them, read it out loud and everybody has to answer. Nobody really knows who asked and it's a way to open up."

"There's only two of us, we'll know who wrote the question."

"Does it really matter?"

"No, it doesn't."

Will gave Kathryn a pen and she took one of the sheets. Both of them cut the sheets in five parts and began writing. Minutes passed and they continued thinking and writing down the questions. Will finished first and waited patiently for Kathryn to end. Five minutes later, she dropped the pen and looked up.

"All finished."

"Okay." Will said before he took the questions and mixed them. "Ladies first."

Kathryn picked one pice of paper and read it.

"Do you have any pets?" She asked.

"A dog and a cat, Lily and Spock."

"Your cat's name is Spock." Kathryn said with an smile.

"Yeah. You can laugh if you want."

"It's a bit funny."

"I think so, too. And you?"

"I've always had dogs but after Dot, our last one, died my mother said that she didn't want more, that she had enough with us. Your turn, mister."

Will picked another one.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A sister, sixteen and sort of an artist. Annoys the hell out of me and she's always trying to get on my nerves."

"You love her." Will said.

"A lot, of course, but sometimes I still have murder impulses.". She said, laughing along with him.

"You're lucky, I'm an only child. Sometimes I felt lonely growing up."

"Lucky? Wait 'til you meet her."

"You want me to meet your sister?"

"In time."

Kathryn called the waitress to get a refill and picked another piece of paper.

"Do you have any nicknames?"

"If you count Will as a nickname..."

"It's valid. I have too many."

"Really?"

"Yes, sometimes it's annoying. My family calls me Katie, my Dad Goldenbird. My sisters insists on calling me nerd or stupid. Some friends at school called me Kath."

"Wow! I'll have to think of a new one."

"What? No! Please, I beg you! No more nicknames!"

"Kathy?"

"No!"

"Mmmmm, Kat?"

"Do I purr?"

"You could if you wanted."

"William!"

"I've got it!" Will said with a triumphant smile.

"No!"

"Yes! Kitty-Kat!"

"My god! It's awful!"

"Awful? I like it!"

"I don't!"

"Perfect reason to use it. I'll let you pick one for me."

"Jealous?"

"A bit."

"Well, pick another question while I think about it."

The waitress came back with their coffees and they used the break to take a sip.

"Next one! Why do you want to be an Starfleet officer?"

"I love space and I love science. The perfect combination to do both things at the same time it's Starfleet. And I come from an Starfleet family: both grandfathers, Admirals, my father, Admiral too."

"And you? Science officer?"

"Yes. I want to explore, not command a ship full of people,"

"But you are taking Command classes."

"True but they are extracurricular. Admiral Patterson bugged me until I accepted. He thinks I'm Command material."

"Who sponsored your entry?"

"He did. And yours?"

"Chapman."

"Had him in Basic Engineering. Tough cookie. And you? Why did you join the Academy?"

"Simple. I want to be an Starfleet Captain, the youngest one if I can."

"Ambitious."

"I know. Your turn." Will said while handing her another question.

Their conversation and questions carried on for and hour, until Kathryn combadge beeped.

"Janeway here."

"_You! Dorkface! Where the hell are you? Mom told me to meet you at the transport station at 1930!_" Phoebe's voice sounded through the badge.

"What time is it?" Kathryn asked.

"_1945! We're gonna be late and I'll have to listen to Mom and Aunt Martha lecture about being on time and all that crap!_"

"Calm down, idiot. I'll be there in five."

"_You better. Janeway out._"

"See? Another one to add to the list." Will said, laughing, after Kathryn cut the communication.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you fault. We lost track of time."

"Yeah, we did. What do you think? Same time, next week?" Kathryn asked.

"I'll be here."

They both got up and Will kissed Kathryn's cheek.

"See you next week, Kitty-Kat."

"Bye, Big guy."

"Big guy?"

"Didn't you want a nickname?"


	4. Just To Know You

**Summary**: Kathryn and Will go together to a party. Something will begin to change inside them. (August, 2355)

* * *

Summer break was arriving to its end. Kathryn and Will continued with their weekly meetings, sometimes in New York, sometimes in other places. They took long walks in different cities, went to secluded cafés, watched holomovies or just sat in a park to talk.

Their friendship was becoming stronger. They weren't afraid of talking to the other, there wasn't a topic uncomfortable between them and they loved teasing each other on a big variety of subjects.

It was Friday and Kathryn was sitting on the back porch of her house in Indiana, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a novel while waiting for Will's message. She was anxious to see him and to go to the museum, as they accorded in their last meeting.

The back door of the house opened and Phoebe appeared. Instead of going directly to her sister, she waited, leaning on the door frame, for her sister's acknowledgment.

"What do you want, idiot sister of my heart?" Kathryn asked without taking her eyes from her book.

"Me? Nothing, but Ma says you have a call, dorkface."

Without waiting for an answer, Phoebe turned round and returned inside. Kathryn closed her book and left it on the table, next to the coffee cup, before getting up and going to the study. She wrote her code on the computer and accepted the call.

"Big Guy! Hi!"

"_Hi yourself, Kitty-Kat._" Will said smiling slightly.

"Don't call me that."

"_Sorry._"

"You are not. Is there something wrong? You usually send a message."

"_Nothing's wrong, Kitty-Kat._"

"So?"

"_Would you believe me if I said that I just wanted to see your face?_"

"Soppy. Are you gonna play hooky on me?"

"_Not at all, but I have a new suggestion, a change of plans if you agree._"

"Tell me."

"_Robbie, a classmate, is throwing a party tonight at his house in Los Angeles. It's meant to be the last one before classes start. He invited me, along with some other people, and I thought that maybe you would like to come with me._"

"A party? Will, I don't know..."

"_Come on, Kitty-Kat! It'll be fun!_"

"But I don't know anybody there."

"_You know me, and you know Alyssa and Mike, they'll be there too. What do you say?_"

"I'll have to look for something to wear."

"_Really? That was easy! I thought it would be harder to convince you._"

"Don't push your luck, Big Guy. I can still change my mind."

"_But you won't, right Kitty-Kat?_"

"I won't."

"_I'll pick you up at 1900._"

"Are you sure? My parents will be home."

"_I'll wait for you at the end of the front path._"

"Perfect."

"_I'll see you later, Kitty-Kat. Oh! And bring your swimsuit! Riker out._"

* * *

Kathryn was running late. She began to get ready with plenty of time but her indecision about what to wear made her lose valuable time. Finally, she decided to wear a bright blue sundress, her black bikini and flip-flops. After taking a quick sonic shower, she styled her hair in a high ponytail with a white flower attached to it and applied some light makeup. She checked herself in the mirror one more time before running down the stairs.

Gretchen, who was on the kitchen, heard her and went to the living room where her oldest daughter was throwing her things on a purse and her youngest was reading a book.

"Where's the fire?" Gretchen asked Kathryn.

"What?" Kathryn said looking at her mother with surprise written on her face.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, with some friends."

Phoebe snorted and had to hold her laughter after her mother threw her a Janeway death glare.

"Shut up, idiot." Kathryn said to her sister, who in return stuck her tongue out.

"Phoebe, mind your own business, please."

"Sorry, Ma." Phoebe said before returning her attention to the book, even though she still got her hear fixed on the conversation between her mother and her sister.

"Katie, your father's gonna get here in less than ten minutes. We thought we all could go someplace to dinner, together."

"Sorry, Ma. Take the little monster here and go. We'll do it another time."

"Kathryn!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm gonna be late. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Goodbye everybody!"

"KATHRYN!" Gretchen yelled in vain.

Kathryn grabbed her purse, her sunglasses, got out of the house running and didn't stop until she got to the end of the front path, where Will was waiting for her.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had a bit of a situation with my mother."

"Is everything alright, Kitty-Kat?" Will asked, concerned.

"Yes, don't worry Big Guy. Come on, let's go! There's a party waiting for us!"

* * *

The party was a big hit and everybody had a great time, Kathryn and Will included. Drinks and food flew through the attendees and, at the end, all of them were drunk.

Will accompanied Kathryn home. They walked the front path grabbing each other for support, their equilibrium was a bit rusty, and laughing at some silky joke one of them told. Just before they got to the door, Kathryn tripped over the stairs and got them ending on the floor. They laid silent for a few seconds before they bursted in a nearly hysteric laughter. Will put his hand on Kathryn's mouth trying to silence her but he didn't succeed.

"Shhhhhhht." Will whispered.

"It's four in the morning here, everybody is sleeping."

"You're gonna wake them if you don't lower your voice, Kitty-Kat."

"Really?" Kathryn asked, joking.

Neither of them bothered to get up from the floor. They laid there, one next to the other, in drunk happiness and contently to be with each other's company. Kathryn turned her head to look at Will, who had his sight fixed on the ceiling. Sensing her, he also turned his head to look directly at her blue eyes. Invisible sparks flew between them, thing that surprised them.

"Kathryn ..." Will said turning to his side.

"Yes?"

"I better go home."

Will tried to get up but Kathryn grabbed his arm and pulled him down, right on top of her. They didn't dare to say a word, the moment was to precious to spoil it. Kathryn looked directly to his eyes and an smile formed on her lips. She raised her head slightly, just enough to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. Will was too stunned to return it so Kathryn did it again, only that this time it was full of passion. He recovered quickly from his shock and returned it with equal passion.

They rolled to their right, Kathryn ending on top of him. She leant her hands on the wooden floor while Will put his on her waist. They continued with their kiss and didn't notice the door being opened nor the angry Admiral that stood there.

"What the hell are you two doing on my front door?" Edward said with a loud voice, nearly yelling.

The young couple, startled, stopped kissing and looked up. Quickly, they tried to get up but ended falling down again. Kathryn started laughing again while Will accomplished the task of getting up and helped Kathryn do the same.

"Are you drunk, young lady?" Edward asked her daughter.

"Uhmmmm." Kathryn muttered as a response.

"It's an easy question, Kathryn. Yes or no." He said, getting angrier every second that went by.

"Maybe a bit?"

"Are you asking me?"

"No, sir."

"No what? You aren't asking or you're not drunk?"

"I only know that you're confusing the hell outta me," Kathryn said with a sight, leaning onto Will for moral and physical support. Will wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I can only assume that you're drunk too, young man." Edward said to Will.

"Yeah." was his only answer.

"Perfect! Just perfect!"

The Admiral ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think what to do with both of them. His trail of thought was interrupted by a soft, sleepy, feminine voice.

"What's going on? Is everything all right?" Gretchen asked as she stood next to her husband.

"Ugh! Now Mother Monster is here too." Kathryn tried to whisper but her words came loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Kathryn?" Her mother said.

"Hi Ma!" She answered way to happy.

Will blushed with embarrassment so he lowered his eyes, trying to avoid the Admiral's death glare and the curious look on his wife face.

"What's wrong?" Gretchen asked again.

"Your daughter is drunk and was making out with her friend on our front porch."

"Hey! We weren't making out! Big Guy and I we were just kissing!" Kathryn exclaimed, offended.

"Kitty-Kat, don't make things worse, please." Will pleaded.

"Wise words." Edward said with irony in his voice.

"Thank you, sir."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Gretchen moved to stood between Edward and the young pair.

"Okay. It's late and I'm tired. Edward, why don't you go upstairs? I'll be there shortly." She said, indicating clearly that it wasn't a request. Without saying a word, Edward got into the house. "Kathryn, you've got a minute to say goodbye while I go to the kitchen to drink some water."

"Yes ma'am."

As soon as they were left alone, Kathryn and Will released the breath that they didn't even know they were holding. They looked at each other before falling into an emotional embrace.

"I'm sorry." Will whispered.

"Why? I was the one who took the first step." Kathryn said, confused.

"I don't want you having problems with your parents because of me."

"Don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok."

They stood silent for a few seconds.

"You better go, before Mother Monster returns." Kathryn said softly.

"May I kiss you again, Kitty-Kat?"

"I'd like that."

They kissed again. Gretchen stood hidden inside the house but she saw them and a tiny smile appeared on her face. It disappeared as quickly when Kathryn got inside.

"Come on, Katie, let's get you to bed. You'll have a hell of a headache tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning was a tense one at Janeway's farm-house. Phoebe had her breakfast with her parents but she didn't understand what was happening. Her parents were silent, like they had a fight, and her sister was still asleep. She didn't dare to ask them what was going on so she decided to wake her sister up and ask her.

She stood up quietly and left her plate and cutlery in the sink. She went upstairs and knocked softly on her sister's door. She didn't get an answer so she got in. Kathryn was, indeed, still asleep. The sheet was on the floor and her sister was only wearing a t-shirt and her panties. That amazed her. She went silently to the bed and sat beside her.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaathryn." Phoebe said with a cute sweet voice but her sister didn't even stir so she shooked her lightly.

"Leave me alone." Kathryn murmured.

"Are you sick?" She asked while feeling her sister's forehead.

"Hungover."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now shut up and don't yell."

"You're not making any sense."

"I know."

Kathryn tried to get up but she began to feel dizzy. Phoebe helped her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Explain. Now." Phoebe said, excited.

"I went to a party, got drunk, had a wonderful time and returned home."

"Yeah, I got that part when you told me you were hungover, Einstein. Why is Dad angry as hell and Ma is giving him the silent treatment?"

"I don't know, Phoebs."

"Something more happened. Come oooooon! Tell me!" Phoebe said nearly bouncing on the bed.

"Well ... Will accompanied me home and ..." Kathryn hesitated. "Dad caught us kissing."

"Awesome!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Don't yell!" Kathryn hissed.

"Sorry, sis. Where were you?"

"Floor of the front porch."

"Unbelievable."

"I know."

"No wonder Dad is mad."

Both sisters sat there for a few minutes, in silence. Suddenly, Phoebe got up.

"Come on, get dressed while I find Dad's hypo and we'll go downstairs together, before this gets worse."

"Thanks, little monster."

"You're welcome, dorkface. But don't get used to it! It's funnier when we're at each others throats."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Phoebe and Kathryn entered their kitchen. Gretchen was sitting at the table, drinking her tea, and their father was nowhere in sight. Kathryn kissed her mothers check before sitting down in front of her.

"Breakfast is on the stasis unit." Gretchen said, coldly.

Phoebe went to get it and poured a cup of coffee for her sister before putting everything in front of Kathryn and sitting down next to her.

"Where's Dad?" Phoebe asked.

"Went to take a walk." Gretchen replied.

Neither of them spoke. Gretchen continued sipping her tea while Kathryn tried to eat some toast and drank her coffee. The older Janeway got up in order to clean the table, once Kathryn was finished. Phoebe stared at them, switching from one to the other but without saying anything. Finally, Gretchen broke the uncomfortable silence that surrounded the room.

"Katie."

"I know, Ma."

"You know what, exactly?"

"How disappointed you are, how mad is Dad ..."

"Disappointed? Not exactly. I'm surprised by your behavior."

"Why?"

"It's not like you. You never go out with friends and, to my knowledge, never got drunk before."

"You're surprised that I have friends? Thank you very much." Kathryn said, sarcastically.

"Kathryn, don't be dense." Gretchen reprimanded her.

"I'm not trying to be."

"What about that boy?"

"Will? What's wrong with him?" Kathryn asked, getting angry.

"Come on, Ma! She's twenty! She has to live a little! She was always at home or at her dorm with her books and PADDs, always studying. Let her have some fun!" Phoebe said defending her sister.

"Stay out of this, Phoebe." Gretchen said while giving her a death glare.

"She's right, Ma. Will is my friend, a wonderful one, who understands me and knows how important are my studies for me but also knows that I'm young and that I have to have some fun and, more importantly, have a live. He taught me that both things are compatible."

"Your friend?" a voice asked from the door.

The three women turned to look at the door and saw Edward standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, Dad, a friend." Kathryn answered, firmly.

"So you kiss all your friends like that?"

"Edward, please." Gretchen pleaded.

"Kathryn, come with me. I want to talk with you." Her father said.

"We can talk here."

"I don't think so." He said, getting angrier every second that passed.

"Katie, please." Her mother pleaded, this time with her.

"You know what? Get mad! I don't care! I'll pack my things and return to San Francisco tomorrow." Kathryn said before getting up and flying out of the room, leaving her parents and her sister astonished.

* * *

Will looked at his watch for the third time in five minutes. He was waiting outside a cafeteria, in Bloomington, for Kathryn to arrive. He received a message from her telling him to meet her there. After what happened the previous night, he was nervous and anxious. He was sure that Kathryn would told him that she regretted having kissed him and would try to end their friendship. He began pacing in front of the door.

"You'll make a hole in the floor, Big Guy, if you don't stop." A voice that he recognized immediately told him.

"Kitty-Kat!" He said, turning around.

"Hey there." Kathryn said, smiling.

Will, then, realized that Kathryn wasn't alone.

"Little monster, this is my friend Will Riker. Will, my sister Phoebe."

Phoebe and Will shook their hands and stared at each other. After a few seconds, Phoebe got out of her trance and spoke.

"I'll go get myself busy. You have an hour, dorkface."

"Thanks, sis."

Phoebe kissed her cheek and left. Will looked at Kathryn, worried.

"An hour?"

"Yes. We're going to spend the next few days with my Aunt in New Haven." Kathryn said, sadly.

"Why?"

"Let's go inside and get some coffee and I'll explain."

Together, they walked inside the cafeteria and ordered their coffees before sitting in a secluded table.

"How are you?" Will asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ok. What happened? You sounded pretty nervous on your message."

"My parents are mad at me and I wanted, needed, to talk to you."

"Do you regret what happened yesterday?" Will asked with a touch of fear on his voice.

"No, I don't." Kathryn answered, quickly. "Do you?"

"Me neither."

"Great."

They took a break to sip some coffee.

"Why are they mad?" Will asked before realizing the stupidity of his question. Kathryn smiled at him.

"Dad's mad because he caught us and I was drunk. Mom is disappointed in my apparently change of behavior."

"What change?"

"I'm never at home, I'm not studying, I'm getting irresponsible ..."

"It's summer break!"

"That's what I told them."

Will looked at her deeply and extended his arm to take her hand.

"There's something that you are not telling me."

Kathryn put her hand on top of his and squeezed it before responding.

"They think it's your fault."

"Well, I understand."

"What?" She nearly shouted. "Will, it's not, ok? I admit that I've changed since I met you but for the better. I've always been a quiet girl, focused on my studies and with few friends. I never went out to play with the other kids, I never really played with my sister either. I preferred to stay at home to study or to read. My goal was to be the best. Same thing happened when I entered the Academy, even though I think it got worse. I'm the daughter of the Oh! Great Admiral Edward Janeway. Everybody has expectations of me and my work. I wanted to be the best but my real goal was to make my father proud of me so, that way, I could obtain his attention. And then I met you and you taught me that I can still be the best but I can have a life too."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I have to thank you. I think that my parents are just too shocked to understand it, that's why I'm going to Aunt Martha's for a few days. I wanted to return to San Francisco but Phoebe decided to come with me to spend this last days of summer together before I return to the Academy and she to school. She understands me better than I thought she could."

"She's your sister."

"Yes, she is. Will, about last night... " Kathryn hesitated.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have to decide anything right here, right now. Let's see how it goes, at our own tempo."

"Perfect."

"Would you accept to go out with me sometime next week?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, I think I am."

"Well, in that case ... Tell me when and I'll be ready."


	5. Dinner, Confesions & Kisses

**Summary:** Will and Kathryn go to their first date.

I don't own the song "Something about the way you look tonight." It belongs to Mr. Elton John.

* * *

William T. Riker was a nervous wreck. He was walking around New Haven to make time: his anxious state of mind made him arrive twenty minutes early. Tonight, he was going to have his first date with Kathryn Janeway.

_Why am I this scared?_ He asked himself.

He knew the answer too. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had made reservations in a wonderful little Italian restaurant in New York and found a pub with live music and a dance floor. He knew that Kathryn loved to dance and he hoped that they could dance a lot of slow songs, so he could be really close to her.

Finally, he decided to go to pick up Kathryn even though he would arrive a bit early. He walked for a few minutes before he stood in front of the door at the address that Kathryn had sent in her message.

He rang the old-fashioned doorbell and waited. A tall woman, in her mid forties, opened the door.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm Will Riker."

"Martha Janeway, Edward' sister and Kathryn's aunt." She said extending her hand to shake Will's. "You're a bit early, Katie's not ready yet."

"I know and I'm sorry, ma'am. I ..."

"Don't worry, I was teasing you. Come in, we'll wait in the kitchen."

Will entered the house and Martha closed the door. Will followed her to the kitchen and, at her command, sat down on an stool.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you ma'am, I'm fine."

"Ok, first rule of my house: no ma'am. No Ms. Janeway either. Call me Martha."

"Noted."

"Thanks."

She poured herself a glass of home-made lemonade and sat in front of Will. Then, she took a sip before yelling.

"Phoebe!"

A head appeared at the door.

"Yes, Auntie?" Phoebe said.

"Go upstairs and tell Katie to hurry up. Her young man is here."

Phoebe, then, noticed that her aunt wasn't alone.

"Hey Will!"

"Hello Phoebe."

Phoebe disappeared and Martha returned her attention to the man sitting in front of her.

"Katie told me what happened. I was very sorry to heard that. My brother can be a total pain in the ass and an idiot, sometimes."

Will only smiled. Martha continued.

"I'm glad that Kathryn has decided to let her hair down, metaphorically speaking, even if her parents don't agree. She needs to out and have fun. I was really worried about her, always studying and staying at home or at the dorms. I think it's wonderful that she met you. You seem to bring out the young wild lady inside her."

"Thanks, I think." Will said, unsure.

"It was a compliment, dear. She's over the moon with you and I'm glad she found someone."

Kathryn, standing under the door frame, cleared her throat. Will turned his head to look at her and became stunned. Kathryn was wearing a black spaghetti-strap dress, just above her knees, with black heels and her hair down and curled in soft waves.

"Hi Big Guy." She said, approaching them.

"Kitty-Kat, you look wonderful!" He said while getting up and kissing her check.

"You let him call you Kitty-Kat?" Martha asked, surprised.

"It's an old joke, Auntie."

"Well, young ones, go and have fun! But do me a favor, please, don't get too drunk this time."

"We won't, Martha." Will reassured her.

* * *

The Italian Restaurant that Will had chosen was full by the time they arrived. They entered, holding hands, and went to the woman that stood there with a PADD on her hand.

"Good evening. What can I do for you?" The woman asked.

"We have a table for two." Will said.

"Your name?"

"William Riker."

The woman checked her PADD.

"Perfect. If you follow me. I'll show you to your table."

Will and Kathryn followed her. Kathryn seized the opportunity to look around the little restaurant and admire its decor. When they arrived at their table, Will took out a chair for Kathryn to sit before he sat down too.

"Someone will come shortly to take your order."

"Thank you." Kathryn said.

The woman left the young couple alone.

"Will, this place is wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it. My mother recommended it."

"She has good taste."

They picked up the menus and, in silence, checked them. A few minutes later, a young man approached their table with a PADD on his hand.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am. I'm Marco and I'll be your waiter this evening. Are you ready to order?"

"We are. You first." Will said.

"I'll have a prosciutto and shaved pear salad and Lobster Fettuccine, please."

"Very well." Marco said.

"I'll have Ravioli Bolognese and a Bistecca alla Fiorentina. "

"Something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Wine?" Will asked Kathryn.

"White." She answered. "Any suggestions?"

"May I recommend you a Pinot Grisio dele Venezie?" Marco said.

"Sounds perfect."

"Your orders will arrive shortly."

"Thank you." Both said.

Marco retired to the restaurant's kitchen leaving them alone, again.

"How have you been?" Will asked Kathryn to break the ice.

"Good. Aunt Martha has been wonderful. Phoebe, too."

"Have you talked with your parents?"

"Only with Ma. She calls everyday. I think she's sorry for what happened. Dad's still angry and didn't like that Phoebe and I decided to go to New Haven." Kathryn said, melancholic.

"I explained what happened to my Mom, she even offered to call your parents in my behalf, but I told her that I was old enough to solve it."

"Don't worry about it, Big Guy. They'll have to learn to accept it, I'm not gonna let their opinion change mine. Aunt Martha tried to talk some sense into my father but with no results. He doesn't understand me, I'm beginning to think that he never did."

"Have a little faith in him, Kitty-Kat."

"That's easy to say."

"Trust me." Will said smiling.

"I do."

* * *

After the wonderful meal they had, Will took Kathryn's hand and, together, they walked to the pub that Will had picked. They found an empty booth and Kathryn sat down while Will went to order their drinks. He returned a few minutes later and sat down next to Kathryn.

"Your Risian Sunrise, ma'am." He said, giving her the drink.

"Thank you, sir."

They spent a few minutes in silence, enjoying their drinks and the music that the band was playing. Their eyes crossed paths a few times during that time, thing that caused the appearance of shy smiles on their faces.

One of the songs ended and another began. Kathryn' smile grew and Will noticed.

"What?" He asked.

"I love this song. It's an oldie, end of twentieth century."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

They stood up and Will took her hand. Together, they walked to the dance floor and melted in a tight embrace. They swayed slowly, following the song rhythm and its soft tunes. Kathryn rested her head on Will' shoulder and began to hum.

"_And I can't explain, but it's something about the way you look tonight. Takes my breath away. It's a feeling I get about you, deep inside. And I can't describe, but it's something about the way you look tonight, takes my breath away. The way you look tonight._"

Kathryn lifted her head and looked directly into Will's eyes before she continued singing softly along with the song.

"_With your smile you put the deepest secrets of my heart. In all honesty, I'm speechless and I don't know where to start._"

Will lowered his head and caught Kathryn's lips in a delicate kiss. They continued dancing. The song ended but they remained on the dance floor, swaying lightly and enjoying the closeness between them.

"I didn't know you could sing. You have a lovely voice." Will commented.

"I don't, it's awful. But thank you."

"You do, believe me."

"It's the tipsiness."

"Maybe it's just the way you look tonight."

* * *

Will accompanied Kathryn to her aunt's house and walked her to the front door.

"I had a wonderful time. Thanks Big Guy."

"You're welcome, Kitty-Kat. I had a wonderful time too."

They stood there, silent, holding hands, for a few seconds before Will spoke again.

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Will." Kathryn said, serious.

"What?" He asked, concerned after hearing her tone.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Will didn't respond, he was too astonished to say anything. Kathryn unloosed her hand and bowed her head, ashamed. Will broke free of his trance and, carefully, lifted Kathryn's head so he could look directly into her eyes. He regretted his previous moments of surprise when he saw a few tears running down her face. He removed them with his thumb before putting his hands next to her face and lowering his head to kiss her.

At first, Kathryn didn't return the kiss but quickly solved the problem. They kissed for a few more seconds. Will ended it and rested his forehead onto Kathryn's.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too."


	6. Love & Passion

**Summary:** Kathryn and Will share a romantic dinner. (October 2355)

**A/N: **This chapter rating is M for explicit sexual content. If you are underage, please, skip it. I promise you won't miss a thing (plot related).

**A/N 2:** This is the first time that I write a sex scene. I hope I did it right ;)

* * *

Kathryn's house in Indiana was ready for the romantic dinner she had planned. Her parents were out on a trip for the duration of the weekend and Phoebe was spending the night with some friends. Knowing that she had the house for herself, Kathryn invited Will to a wonderful home-cooked meal and chilled wine. She had cleaned all the house and busied herself all afternoon preparing their meal.

The table was set for two with a deep red tablecloth and a light orange table runner. The expensive dinnerware was put delicately, with the wineglasses in front of it. Little aromatic candles and a vase of white and orange lilies adorned the rest of the dinner table.

Kathryn stepped out of her bath and hurried to get ready. She dried her hair in soft waves and put on a little make-up. Her forest green dress was waiting for her on her bed, next to her black lace underwear and her her black heels. She got dressed as quickly as she could and returned to the kitchen to finish up the meal.

At exactly seven o'clock, the old-fashioned door bell was heard from the kitchen. Kathryn dried her hands with a dish towel and checked herself on a mirror before shouting.

"It's open!"

After checking herself one last time, Kathryn walked to the kitchen's door and waited for Will, who approached her slowly, taking his time admiring her appearance. He stood in front of her and lowered his head to capture her lips in a sweet soft kiss.

"You look wonderful, Kitty-Kat."

"Thanks, Big Guy."

"Hi." Will said with a silly grin.

"Hi."

They kissed again, this time with more passion and desire. After a few minutes, Kathryn broke off the kiss and smiled at Will.

"Come on, dinner is waiting, we'll have time for that later."

* * *

After dinner, Will and Kathryn took their wineglasses and went outside, to the back porch, and sat down on the swing. Kathryn cuddled up to Will and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dinner was wonderful, Kitty-Kat. I didn't know you could cook."

"Thank you. I know how to cook, Ma insisted that I learnt, but I don't usually like it."

"Why did you do it tonight?"

"Because I wanted to do something special for you."

"In this case ..." Will kissed her. "Thank you, my lady."

"Stop it! You'll make me blush." She said, laughing.

"You look cute when you blush."

Kathryn left her glass on the floor before grabbing Will's and doing the same. Carefully, she knelt on the swing and took Will's face between her hands. The kiss was brief but full of love and promises.

Will put his hands on her waist and encouraged her to sit on his lap. Kathryn complied and kissed him again. Slowly, they explored their bodies with their hands while the dance of their tongues continued. Will abandoned Kathryn's mouth in favor of her neck and shoulders. He made a trail of little kisses from under her right ear to the beginning of her arm before doing the same thing on the other side. Kathryn ran her hands through his hair and down his nape. Her touch intensified when Will began to bit, softly, her neck. A quiet moan escaped her lips. Then, she took Will's chin and lifted his head to kiss him again. Kathryn unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, leaving light pecks on his chest as she continued while caressing his sides and his back. Following the same path, she returned until she reached his mouth again.

The pair was breathing in quick deep breaths, aroused after their little games.

"Kathryn. If I don't stop now, I don't know if I'll be able to."

"Then, don't."

"Are you sure?"

"I am Will, I'm ready. And I feel that you're pretty ready too."

They both laughed lightly. Kathryn, grinning like a little girl, stood up and grabbed Will's hand, urging him to stand too.

"Come on, follow me."

Without releasing their hands, the pair walked into the house and went upstairs. Will picked her up in the middle of the stairs and Kathryn locked her legs behind his back. Carefully, Will walked through the hall until they reached Kathryn's door.

Reaching behind her, Kathryn grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Will stepped inside and, carefully, released her. Kathryn unhooked her legs and slid slowly until her feet reached the floor. She locked her mouth with his again while she took of his shirt and dropped it to the floor next to the bed. Will turned her around and pressed his chest on her back. Kathryn rested her head on his shoulder, giving him access to her neck and cleavage. Slowly, his hands traveled down her body, carefully massaging her curves. His hands went upside again, stopping at her breasts. He caressed them above the dress while she moaned slightly. With a lot of care, he unzipped the dress and slid it down her body, leaving her with only her underwear and heels.

Kathryn turned around, their eyes meeting and transmitting all their feelings. Will kissed her again, their tongues dancing around each other and showing all their love and passion. Without breaking the kiss, Kathryn's hands went to his pants and lowered the zip before putting her hand inside and stroking his hardness above his briefs. Will moaned against her mouth.

They finished to undress each other and laid down on the bed, Will above Kathryn. They continued kissing while exploring each other nude bodies. Will used his hands to touch her wetness, sliding a finger up and down her clit. With his other hand, he touched and squeezed her nipples before licking them. Kathryn was in heaven but a soft bit on her neck brought her back. Deciding that Will deserved some attention too, she stopped him and made him lay on his back. She slid onto him and kissed her way down from his neck to his belly button. Then, she took his member with one hand and kissed the tip. She caressed it slowly while running her tongue up and down, licking him. After a few minutes suffering Kathryn' slow and loving attentions, Will grabbed her hand and urged her to stop. She sat down at Will's waist, with her legs at both sides of his, before leaning down to kiss him again.

"Are you sure, Kitty-Kat?" Will asked.

"I am. I love you, Will." She confessed.

"I love you too."

Kathryn lifted herself a bit so Will could take his member and slide inside her. They both remained still for a few seconds, coping with the new sensations that flew through them. Slowly, Kathryn began to slip up and down while Will played with her nipples. At first, they had a few problems finding the right rhythm but after a few minutes they were perfectly synchronized. Will licked his thumb and put it on her clit making an small pressure before moving it in slow circles, making Kathryn moan out loud. She grew a bit tired of that position and Will, wanting a more active role in their lovemaking, carefully rolled both their bodies so he ended laying in top of her. Kathryn spread her legs and bent her knees. Will knelt between them and entered her again. She lifted her head to claim his lips while he slowly thrust inside her.

Moans filled the room as their movements intensified, both working to achieve their release. Will, feeling that he was near the end, slowed down a bit and began to play with her clit again. Kathryn closed her eyes and arched her back to meet with his slow thrusts. Her hands ran free through his body, caressing and touching from his neck to his shoulders and back. Will increased the pressure of his thumb and with two more flicks sent her over the edge.

"Oh. My. God!" Kathryn said, her body taken up by the sensations that her orgasm brought her.

Her walls contracted around him, making Will follow her after a few more thrusts. Exhausted, they laid next to each other kissing lightly and waiting for their bliss to pass, they sweaty bodies pressed together. Will broke their kiss and caressed her check with his fingers.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"For this wonderful evening. For trusting me. For loving me."

"You don't have to thank me for that. It was my pleasure, literally." She said, grinning.

"I love you, Kitty-Kat."

"I love you too."

Kathryn gave him a peck on the lips before sitting down on the bed.

"I think I need a shower."

"Way to kill the mood." Will said, laughing.

"I'm not fond of being sticky."

"I think I like you sticky if it happens after we made love."

"Well, you could join me in a real water shower and then we can get sticky all over again."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Will spent the night at Kathryn's house but neither of them got a lot of sleep. He woke up alone in the bed. He looked around and was surprised when he didn't see Kathryn in the bedroom. He put aside the sheet and stood up before searching for his clothes. He put on his briefs and pants but he couldn't find his shirt. Barefoot, he walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

He stood a few minutes under the door frame, admiring the sight in front of his eyes: Kathryn stood before the window, only wearing her panties and his shirt, with her hair in disarray and a cup of coffee on her hand, looking absolutely beautiful and in peace. Carefully, trying to not make a sound, he walked to her hugged her from behind, kissing her check as he slid his hands around her waist.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Afternoon, Mister. It's after twelve."

"I don't care."

He turned her around in his arms and kissed her.

"Mmm ... You look so sexy with only my shirt and panties. Maybe you should keep it."

"Will you go home wearing only your pants?"

"Why not?"

Kathryn laughed and kissed him again.

"Next time you bring an spare one so I can keep it."


	7. Christmas Time

**Summary: **It's Christmas morning and Kathryn misses Will. (December, 2355)

**A/N:** I wanna thank all the people who take a little time to write a review. Your words really encourage me to continue writing. Thanks, too, to everybody who's following the story and takes time to read it!

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Bloomington was covered with snow. The Janeway's farm-house was silent except for the light cracking noise that the wood made in the old fireplace.

Gretchen, who laid awake in the bed she shared with her husband, decided to get up. She grabbed her robe and put it on while walking down the stairs. Before she arrived to the kitchen, the smell of coffee surprised her. She walked in and turned up the light. She got startled when she saw her daughter standing in front of the window.

"Katie! What are you doing here, in the dark? It's early."

Kathryn turned her head to look at her mother and smiled.

"I couldn't sleep and it's snowing. I was just enjoying the view."

"Are you alright?" Gretchen asked, stroking her hair.

"I am." Kathryn answered, smiling, before kissing her mother's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Ma."

"Merry Christmas, honey."

Kathryn refilled her cup and poured some coffee for her mother before they sat down on the kitchen's table, one in front of the other.

"You look sad." Gretchen said after observing her daughter.

"I'm fine, Ma. Stop worrying."

"Something is bothering you, Katie."

"Mom, stop it, please."

Gretchen wasn't convinced but decided to forget de issue. Kathryn, uncomfortable with her mother's stare at her, changed the topic of their conversation.

"Who's coming to lunch?"

"Too much people." Gretchen laughed. "Your grandmother, your two aunts and your uncle with their loved ones, your cousins and the kids."

"What's that? Fifteen people?"

"Twenty."

"Sometimes I think that you're a bit crazy, Ma." Kathryn said, grinning at her mother.

A squeal and a loud laughter alerted them that the rest of the family was awake. Edward entered the kitchen carrying a giggling Phoebe on his back.

"Merry Christmas!" They both shouted.

Edward dropped Phoebe, carefully. He went to kiss good morning his wife while his youngest daughter embraced Kathryn in a crushing hug.

"Merry Christmas, dorkface!" Phoebe shouted, again.

"Merry Christmas, idiot!" Kathryn replied with equal enthusiasm.

"You have to call each other names, even at Christmas?" Edward said to them. His daughters only laughed.

Phoebe released her sister and ran to her mother. Edward used the opportunity to hug his oldest daughter and to kiss her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Goldenbird."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."

The tension between father and daughter, present on those last months, seemed to have vanished.

"Well! Now that everybody's awake, let's make some breakfast!"

* * *

After an amazing Christmas breakfast, they went to the living room to open their presents. The big tree shone under the day light while a lot of carefully wrapped boxed laid under it. Phoebe squealed in delight with the expensive and large set of paints that her sister gave her and almost died when her parents showed her the newly reformed barn that contained an small studio for her to paint. Kathryn received a wonderful painting of them made by Phoebe and a new computer. Edward and Gretchen also opened their gifts.

After they cleaned the room, both sisters sat down on the couch while their parents went upstairs. They returned with a big box wrapped in bright red paper. They left it on the coffee table and sat down on one of the armchairs. Kathryn and Phoebe looked at them, intrigued.

"Here's your last gift. Be careful!"

Phoebe unwrapped it and Kathryn opened the box. Startled, she jumped back when something moved inside. Her parents laughed at her. She looked again and picked the little puppy that was inside. Phoebe, quickly, moved to pet the dog's head.

"I thought you didn't want more dogs at home, Ma." Phoebe said.

"I know, but your father convinced me."

"She's lovely!" Kathryn exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, dear."

* * *

At mid-morning, Gretchen was busy in the kitchen preparing the family meal while her daughters played with their new puppy. Phoebe got up from the floor and stared down at her sister.

"Kathryn, for God' sake, go and call him! I can't stand your sad loving eyes anymore!" Phoebe exclaimed, exasperated.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn asked looking up to see her.

"You look miserable."

"Thank you very much."

"Call him, I'll take the munchkin here to the kitchen with me."

"Thanks sis."

Kathryn got up from the floor and went to her room to make the call. Phoebe picked the puppy up and went to the kitchen.

"Hi Ma."

"Hi darling. Where's your sister?"

"Upstairs."

"Is she alright? She seemed sad."

"She's calling Will. I think she misses him."

Gretchen didn't reply to her daughter, her head had too many thoughts on it to keep with the conversation. Phoebe looked at her mother, amused.

"Ma?" Phoebe asked.

"Can you keep an eye on this? I'll be right back."

* * *

Kathryn sat on her bed with her new computer in her lap, waiting for somebody to answer her call. A woman, in her late forties, appeared on the screen. Kathryn, suddenly, sat straight on the bed and placed a timid smile on her face.

"Mrs. Riker?"

"_Yeah._"

"Good morning. I'm Kathryn Janeway."

"_Oh! Good morning, dear! And Merry Christmas!_"

"Thank you, ma'am. Merry Christmas."

"_What can I do for you?_"

"I'd like to speak with Will, if he's available."

"_Of course! Wait a minute while I get him._"

In less than thirty seconds the sleepy face of her boyfriend filled the screen.

"_Kitty-Kat! What a surprise! Merry Christmas, love._"

"Merry Christmas. I just wanted to see you for a few minutes. I miss you." She said, cheerless.

"_I miss you too, a lot. Why don't you come over? We were about to have some breakfast._"

"I can't. My family is coming over for lunch."

"Go." A voice said from Kathryn's door.

Kathryn's head turned at warp speed to look at the person standing there.

"Mom! Where you eavesdropping?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"It wasn't my intention."

"Wait a minute, Big Guy." Kathryn said before leaving the computer on her bed while she got up and went to her mother.

"Go spend some time with him and be back for lunch."

"Are you sure? I thought that you didn't like him." She said, whispering so Will could not hear her.

"I don't, but neither I like the sad face I've been seeing all morning. Go before I change my mind!"

"Thank you, Ma!"

Kathryn hugged her briefly and returned to her call.

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"_Perfect! I'll pick you up at the transport station. See you in a few minutes._"

"I can't wait. I love you, Big Guy."

"_I love you too, Kitty-Kat!_"

* * *

Kathryn arrived at Anchorage's transport station and saw Will waiting for her. Quickly, she jumped down the platform and threw herself into his arms. Will caught her and kissed her waiting lips.

"Hi!" Kathryn said, shy.

"Hi." Will kissed her again before taking her hand and walking out the station. "Ready to meet my family?"

"Who's there?"

"My parents and my grandparents. Nothing to worry about. They already love you."

"We'll see."

They got into the hovercar and after fifteen minutes, they parked in front of Will's house. They got off and walked, hand in hand, to the front door. Kathryn was nervous so Will stopped before entering the house.

"Relax."

"Easy for you to say."

"They won't be worse than your father." He said, grinning.

Kathryn punched him in the arm but laughed too. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

"Let's go."

Will opened the door and they both entered before he closed it again. They left their coats, gloves and hat at the entrance hall and went to the living room.

"We're here!" Will yelled as they approached the room.

"We know! There's no need to yell, William." An elderly feminine voice said.

"Sorry, Grandma!" He yelled again.

They arrived to the room. Will's grandmother was shaking her head in amusement while his grandfather smiled. Will's father was sitting on an old armchair and her mother sat, in front of them, on a chair. Everybody stood up when they saw them. His parents approached the young couple.

"Mom, Dad, she's Kathryn Janeway, my girlfriend. Kitty-Kat, my father Kyle and my mother, Betty."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Riker."

"Us too. But call us Kyle and Betty, honey. We're not that old." Will's mother said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kathryn answered, smiling shyly.

Will took her hand again and went to the oldest couple.

"Kathryn, my grandma Silvia and my grandpa John."

"Pleased to meet you, dear." Silvia said while shaking Kathryn's hand.

"Likewise, ma'am."

"Ah! Call me Silvia, honey, or Grandma if you want!"

"She's prettier than you made us believe, Will." John said.

Kathryn blushed while Will laughed and kissed her cheek. Betty approached them and put her hand on Kathryn's shoulder, giving her a light comforting squeeze.

"Would you like some coffee, Kathryn?" Betty asked.

"It would be lovely, thanks."

"How do you like it?"

"Black."

"A girl after my own heart." Silvia said.

"Will, why don't you show her the rest of the house while I make a pot?"

"Good idea."

The young couple left the main room and went to make the tour. Will showed her the rest of the house, leaving his room for the last stop. They arrived and Will opened the door. He let Kathryn enter first and he followed, closing the door behind him. Kathryn stood in the middle of the room, admiring it. Will put his arms around her waist. She turned to look at him and caressed his cheek. Will, seizing the opportunity, kissed her with all the passion he had. After a few seconds, Kathryn intensified it and put her arms around his head so she could stand closely to him. Their tongues played together while Will's hands traveled down Kathryn's buttocks. Their need to breath overpowered them and, slowly, they broke the kiss.

"Do we have time?" Will asked.

"I don't think so, Big Guy." Kathryn answered, laughing. "Your family is downstairs."

"I don't care." Will said before he began to kiss her neck.

"Will, I do." Will continued, as if he hadn't heard her. Still laughing, she grabbed his hands. "Will, stop!"

"Ok, ok. I'll stop."

"Thanks."

They left their loving embrace and sat down on his bed. Will reached down his pillow and pulled out a flat green gift box with a white bow decorating its top.

"I have something for you."

He handed the box to Kathryn who, like a little girl, took it and got to work quickly to open it. Inside there was a wrapped rectangular gift, an envelope and an small box.

"What first?" Kathryn asked, excited.

"The wrapped one."

Kathryn carefully picked it up and unwrapped it. Awed, she took a look at the photo frame and at what was inside it: it was a photo of them, at the beach, looking intensely at each other with their noses nearly touching, both with big happy smiles on their faces.

"Oh! It's lovely, Will! I love it! I'll put it on my desk at home and then I'll bring it with me to the Academy."

"I'm glad you like it. Next one!" He said, clapping his hands.

Kathryn took the envelope next. Inside, there were two travel tickets, simulating old fashioned ones, for a weekend vacation on Risa. She, without thinking, jumped onto him and kissed him.

"Will! It's wonderful! A whole weekend to ourselves in a tropical paradise!"

"It's my gain, too. I'll get to see you in a sexy bikini ... Or wearing nothing at all."

"Pig." She said, laughing.

They accommodated themselves on the bed, laying down next to the other. Kathryn took a little box from her front pocket and gave it to Will.

"Open mine." She said.

Will, excited, opened the box but was a bit surprised when he only saw two chips. Kathryn, quickly, explained it.

"The green chip is a new holoprogram, made specially for you. You told me you always wanted to be able to play your favorite movie and there weren't any holonovels about it. With help of a friend, we designed and programmed it."

"Really! It's awesome! I'm dying to try it! I'm gonna book a holosuite and we can go together! The main character has a girlfriend ..." Will said, grinning.

"The yellow one is a yearly season ticket for all the baseball games you want. It's for two persons so you can take whoever you want with you."

"I have an amazing girlfriend. Thank you, Kitty-Kat."

"You're welcome."

"Come on! Open your last one."

Kathryn picked the little box and unwrapped it before she opened its lid. Inside there was an small circular silver pendant. She took it, carefully, and looked at it. On one side there were two letters engraved, a K and a W. On the other side, there was a date: 08/20/2355.

"Our first date." Kathryn said, smiling, after reading it.

"Yes. The night I realized that I was falling in love with you. I saw the pendant and thought that it was small enough for you to wear under your uniform, if you want."

"It's perfect. Help me put it on, please."

Kathryn gave the pendant to Will and they both sat up. Kathryn pulled away her hair and Will put it around her neck before clasping it. Then, he kissed the spot just above it. Kathryn turned to look at him and claimed his lips. They fell down onto the bed and continued with the kisses, laying down with Will partially on Kathryn. They didn't hear the knock on the door, neither the person who opened it and walked into the room.

"You! Knock it off! The coffee's getting cold and we're waiting for you two."

They both stopped abruptly and looked to the person who was talking to them. Kathryn, embarrassed, hid her face on Will's neck.

"Grandma!" Will exclaimed.

"Go help your mother. I'll bring Kathryn down when she loses the blush running up her face."

Will kissed Kathryn one more time before getting up and running down the stairs. Kathryn breathed deep and got up too.

"I'm sorry." Kathryn said, shyly.

"For what, Katie? Can I call you Katie?" Silvia asked.

"Of course."

"Don't be sorry, dear. Young love is a wonderful thing."

"Yes, it is." Kathryn said, grinning.

"Promise me one thing." Silvia said with a serious voice.

"Yes?" Kathryn asked a bit scared.

"You'll call me if he treats you badly, so I can kick his ass."

An smile appeared on both women faces and Silvia put her arm around Kathryn's shoulders.

"Done."

* * *

After a wonderful morning with the Rikers, Kathryn had to return home. Will decided to accompany her to Bloomington so he could spend more time with her. They walked from the transport station to her house and stopped at the beginning of the front path.

"Thanks for spending the morning with me. You made my day."

"You too. I had a wonderful time, Big Guy, and I loved your family."

"I'm glad."

Kathryn hid her face on Will's chest so he wouldn't be able to see the few tears that ran down her face. Will hugged her for a few seconds before he grabbed, carefully, Kathryn's chin and lifted her head. With a loving touch, he removed the tears.

"Kitty-Kat, what's wrong?" Will asked, concerned.

"I don't know! I don't wanna go inside. I want to spend the rest of the day with you."

"I'd like that, too. But your family is waiting and they want to spend some time with you too."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I have an idea. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we'll spend the whole day together. What do you think?"

"Perfect. Beach?"

"In december?"

"We can go to South America."

"It's a date." Kathryn smiled at him. "You have a lovely smile, Kitty-Kat. I don't like to see you cry."

Kathryn rested her arms on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips. Will put his hands on her waits and stood as close to her as possible. They kissed again, hungrily, until they heard a woman clearing her throat. Kathryn looked to her right and saw her grandmother staring at them.

"Today must be the day."

"Of what?" Will asked Kathryn.

"Of getting caught by our grandmothers."

They broke their embrace and the elderly woman approached them.

"Hi Grandma!" Kathryn said, cheerfully, trying to mask her embarrassment.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Will, meet my grandmother, Kathryn Andrews. Grandma, he's Will Riker."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Will said.

"Likewise." Kathryn's grandmother answered. "Your mother told me but I couldn't believe it."

"Well, it's true." Young Kathryn said.

"He seems to be a fine young man, Katie. I don't understand why your mother ..."

"Grandma! Let's go inside." Kathryn interrupted before her grandmother could end her sentence.

Will laughed and received a light punch on his arm as a reward. Kathryn gave him a last peck on the lips before taking her grandmother's arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Big Guy. Love you."

"Love you too, Kitty-Kat."


	8. Not Everything Is Gonna Be Perfect

**Summary:** Things don't go as smoothly as Kathryn and Will thought they would. (January, 2356)

* * *

Friday afternoon and, as usually, the Academy's cafeteria was nearly empty. Normally, cadets went home to their families or took advantage of their free days to go out with some friends and enjoy other activities. There were a few exceptions and Kathryn Janeway was one of them.

She usually preferred to study at the library or at her room but the cafeteria was a perfect place when it was empty. Kathryn was sitting at one of the larger tables and had all her PADDs spread all over the surface, with her computer in front of her, a notebook and some pens. She liked to take her notes by hand better than using a PADD, it helped her to retain the information she was studying. One of her best aides, her loved coffee, was also present on the table. She grabbed her cup, without taking her eyes off the computer screen, and took a sip only to find the cup empty. She tried to refill it but the pot was also empty. Deciding to take a little break, she got up and went to the replicator.

First, she recycled the pot before replicating a fresh one. She returned to her table and filled her cup. Leaving the pot in the corner, she sat down again and inhaled the scent before drinking half the cup in one gulp. She was facing the window so she didn't see her boyfriend approaching her from behind. Will gave her a peck on the cheek, scaring Kathryn on the process. She nearly jumped out of her chair and turned around to look at the intruder.

"Will! You scared the hell outta me!" Kathryn bickered while the only thing Will could do was laugh.

"I'm sorry, Kitty-Kat. It wasn't my intention." Will said, grinning.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, grabbing her pen and taking some notes on the notebook.

"Looking for you. My parents are out this weekend but Grandma invited me to dinner and told me to ask you if you wanted to come."

"Tell her that I said thanks but I can't. I have to study."

"You have to eat, too."

"I'll eat something here." Kathryn said, terse.

"It's friday, Kath."

"Yes, I know. And I have three exams next week. So, if you don't mind ..."

"I do!" Will interrupted. "Could you, please, stop for a moment and talk to me? Face to face?"

Exasperated, Kathryn threw her pen onto the table, crossed her arms and turned to look at him.

"Fractal calculus, Trade and Warp mechanics." Kathryn said.

"What?"

"My exams. Add a two thousand words paper on Schlezholt's Theory of Multiple Big Bangs and a lab report."

"You told me that you had already done them."

"They have to be reviewed."

"They'll be here tomorrow."

Kathryn didn't respond to his comment and grabbed her pen, again. Will raised his hands, defeated.

"Okay. Can I take you out tomorrow? We can go have dinner at the Night Owl."

"I need to study, Will."

"I suppose you'll be studying all sunday, too."

"It's my father's birthday and we'll go to lunch somewhere, but I'll come back after the celebration to continue."

"You can't spare two hours to go out with me but you'll go out to lunch."

Kathryn threw, again, her pen onto the table and got up, angry. She started to pace, murmuring to herself, while Will sat, astonished.

"You don't have to be perfect at everything, you know." Will said, calmly.

"I have to if I want to prove my parents wrong." She said, sitting down again.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused.

"Why? Well, they're convinced that our relationship is gonna affect my grades."

"You grades are as perfect as they always have been. Our relationship, on the other hand ..."

"Excuse me?" Kathryn asked, raising her voice and interrupting him.

"I've barely seen you since Christmas!"

"I've been busy! I told you, just before we began going out together, that my career was very important to me."

"I know, but you also told me that you'd try to have a life, too, and you haven't been doing a very good word on this part. I thought you wanted to be perfect at everything." He said, letting his anger get the best of him.

"You know what? Go to hell."

"Let me know when you have some seconds to spend with me." Will said while getting up and flying out of the room without looking back.

Kathryn, pissed off, grabbed a PADD and threw it across the room.

* * *

Wednesday morning, Kathryn's class was nearly empty: everybody, except herself and two other cadets, had finished the exam. Admiral Patterson looked at the wall clock and noticed that they only had five minutes left so he let them know. Kathryn got up from her chair and walked slowly to where the Admiral sat. She handed him the exam and went to leave the class when the Admiral stopped her.

"Kathryn, wait for me outside, please." He whispered.

"I... " She began but was interrupted.

"Your next class is in an hour. Wait outside."

"Yes sir."

Kathryn walked out of the room and waited, standing up, next to the door. She smiled at her two classmates when they left the classroom but snapped at attention when Admiral Patterson got out.

"Come with me, Katie." He said, not stopping to look at her.

Quickly, Kathryn stepped beside him and, in silence, they walked to his office. He opened the door and got inside, signaling Kathryn to enter too and to sit down. She complied and sat, with her hands on her thighs and a nervous look on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Admiral?" Kathryn dared to ask.

"I'm worried about you, Katie." He answered as he sat down in front of her, at the other side of the desk.

"Why? I'm fine, sir."

"I'm not here as your professor, Katie. I'm here as your surrogate uncle." Patterson said with an smile, trying to ease her, but that only got her more nervous. "You were distracted during the exam, you were there but your mind was elsewhere, and it's not normal in you. So, let me ask: What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered, quicker than she would had liked.

"Don't lie to me. I've known you enough years to know when you're lying."

Kathryn sighed and leaned back on her chair.

"IhadafightwithWill." She murmured.

"I didn't hear you, Katie."

"I had a fight with Will, and he's mad at me." She repeated a bit louder.

"About what?"

"He wanted to go out this weekend but I told him that I had to study. Then he told me that I didn't have to be perfect and I told him that I do if I want to prove my parents wrong. He said that I wasn't giving him enough attention and ..."

"Slow down a bit, dear."

"Sorry." She said, breathing deeply.

"When did you two fight?"

"Friday afternoon."

"Have you talked to him since then?"

"I tried but he doesn't answer my calls, doesn't answer my messages, avoids me like a plague ..."

"Katie, you've been working harder than usual. All your teachers have seen it, myself included. Your grades are nearly perfect; you're one of the best cadets the Academy has ever seen."

"I don't want that to change."

"It doesn't have to. I know what your parents think and let me tell you, I think they're wrong. You're an amazing woman, a wonderful scientist and a perfect cadet. You've been going out with Will since when, September?"

"August."

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Right now?"

"Fair answer. Have you been happy these last months?"

"Yes, happier than I've ever been."

"And the reason was ..."

"Will." Kathryn finished.

"I know that your career is important to you, as it must be, but don't let that affect the rest of your life. You have to find the perfect balance between work and joy."

"I haven't been doing a great job on that subject."

"So make it right! Talk to Will, explain to him what's on that pretty head of yours, tell him your fears."

"If he ever wants to talk with me again."

"Don't be dramatic, it doesn't suit you."

"I know." Kathryn grinned.

"Now, go! Before you're late to your next class and I have to explain myself to my wife."

"Yes sir!"

They both got up. Patterson moved around his desk and hugged Kathryn.

"Thanks, Uncle Theo." Kathryn said.

"You're welcome, dear."

* * *

Silvia Riker was busy tidying up her living room. Her husband always left all his things scattered all over the room but, after nearly fifty years of marriage, she was used to it. She was putting the last things on the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Quickly, she walked to the door and open it. To her surprise, her grandson wasn't the one behind the door, as she expected.

"Katie! Dear! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Silvia said while embracing the young woman.

"I'm looking for Will. Betty told me that, usually, he had dinner with you every Friday."

"Yes, but he's not here, yet."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Silvia." Kathryn said, embarrassed. "I should have called first. I'll go."

"Nonsense!" Silvia exclaimed. "Come in! We'll wait for them with a big mug of strong black coffee. You look like you need it, honey."

"Thank you."

Silvia closed the door behind them and took Kathryn's coat before leading her to the couch while she made a pot of coffee. Five minutes later, Silvia returned to the living room and set the tray that she carried onto the coffee table. She served the beverage and handed a cup to Kathryn, who nodded in thanks. Silvia sat next to her. They'd been sipping their hot drinks for a few seconds when Silvia broke the silence.

"How are you doing, Katie?"

"Sincerely, I've been better." Kathryn answered honestly.

"Your exams went well?"

"I hope so, I'm not sure. I wasn't as focussed as I always am."

"I imagine. Will's been like a sad puppy all week." Silvia said but regretted it the moment she saw Kathryn's hurt look. "It wasn't entirely you fault, dear."

"Really?" Kathryn asked with a sarcastic tone around her voice.

"He came here after your fight last week. He explained to me what happened, after his anger lessened. As I told Will, I think that neither of you managed very well the situation."

"Why?" Kathryn asked, confused.

"You were both confused and stressed, for different things, but the ending result was the same. Both of you didn't manage to express your doubts to the other, thinking that you alone we're going to be able to sort out everything before it became a serious problem. It didn't work. The base of every relationship is communication. Don't be afraid of talking to him, Katie, of telling him what you feel, what you fear or what you like or dislike. He'll do everything he can to make you happy."

"Me too."

"I'm glad to hear it. He had a lot of flings this last few years but you're different."

"Different?"

"You're the first one he brought home to meet us. It must mean something."

"I really hope so. I don't wanna lose him." Kathryn said, a few tears running down her face.

"You won't Katie. Believe me, you won't."

Silvia hugged her and let Kathryn cry silently on her shoulder. Neither of them heard the front door being opened, either the two men stepping into the room. John cleared softly his throat, alerting Silvia of their presence. She whispered something to Kathryn and got up. She took her husband's hand and they left the room together. Will stood under the door frame, surprised at seeing Kathryn there, crying while being embraced by his grandmother. Slowly, he walked until he reached the couch. Kathryn didn't dare to lift her head to look at him so he knelt in front of her and cupped her chin, making her look at him directly to his eyes. He saw, reflected on her blue eyes, all the love and sorrow she felt. Without thinking it a second time, he pulled her into his arms. Kathryn sobbed, loudly, while Will tried to calm her down. A few minutes later, when she was calm enough, Will got up and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." Kathryn said, embarrassed after her outburst.

"I'm sorry, too." He said.

"I was scared."

"Why?"

"I thought that I didn't care about what my parents think, what they feel, but I do. I don't understand why they don't approve our relationship. I know that the first impression wasn't the best one, but we weren't together then!" She said, agitated. " So I thought that if I focused on my studies I could prove them wrong, that I could make them see that we'll be able to be together and maintain our grades. And I hurt you on the way, and I'm so sorry. I..." Kathryn tried to continue but another sob escaped her throat.

"Kitty-Kat, look at me." He waited for her to do it before he continued. "I know how much you rely on your parents, how you value their opinion, and I don't want that to change, never. There's only one think I'd like to ask."

"What?"

"Talk to me, explain this things to me, even if you think they are irrelevant. I thought you were having second thoughts about our relationship. I was confused I didn't understand why you were pushing me away. I know how important is the Academy, for both of us, and I know there will be times when we won't be able to see each other all we'll want because we'll be busy. The only thing we have to do is talk and, talking, we'll solve all the problems that we might have."

"You're right."

"I know." He said, grinning.

Kathryn punched him, lightly. Will took advantage of the opportunity and kissed her. They enjoyed the closeness for a few minutes before they settled on the couch again, feeling relaxed and being aware of the weight pulled of their shoulders. Kathryn rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You scared me, you know, when you didn't answer my messages or returned my calls and when you avoided me at the Academy."

"I needed to cool down. I'm sorry Kitty-Kat."

"It's okay."

They spent a few seconds in silence.

"I have and idea!" Kathryn suddenly said. "A very handsome boy gave me a wonderful gift: a whole weekend on Risa. I thought we could go together."

"Really? And who is he? Do I need to be jealous?" Will asked teasing her.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." She said before giving him a peck on the lips. "So, what do you thing? We could take the next weekend off and go enjoy paradise."

"I'll make the reservations."

Kathryn claimed his lips again. After a few seconds their kiss intensified. Neither of them saw Silvia and John smiling at them from the door.


	9. Birthdays & Discoveries

**Summary:** Kathryn celebrates her birthday with Will and her family. (May, 2356)

* * *

Kathryn's room at the Academy residence was a mess. Her clothes were all over the bed, next to the small suitcase she was getting ready for the weekend. On the desk, the computer displayed the face of Phoebe Janeway, who was talking to her sister while she ran up and down the room, shirtless, gathering her things.

"Phoebs, what do I wear tomorrow?" Kathryn asked her sister.

"Show me what you have."

Kathryn picked three dresses and stood in front of the computer to show them to her sister.

"Not the black one." Phoebe said. Kathryn tossed it to the bed and waited. "Do you have the silver heels?"

"Yeah, somewhere in the middle of this mess." Kathryn answered, grinning.

"Great. Pack the blue one, it shows your legs and a lot of cleavage."

"Phoebe!"

"What? I bet he has already seen a lot more than that." Phoebe laughed out loud.

"Annoying little pest." Kathryn murmured but her sister heard her.

"Ma wants to speak with you. I'll see you on Sunday, dorkface. Love you!

"Love you too, idiot."

Phoebe disappeared from the screen. Kathryn used the opportunity to go to the bathroom and pick up her make-up case. She heard her mother's voice on the main room and shouted.

"I'll be right there, Ma!"

She returned to the bed and left the make-up onto it. Then, she grabbed her clothes and shoes and began to put them into the suitcase while she talked to her mother.

"Hi Ma!"

"Hello, honey. Where are you going? Phoebe said that she'll see you on Sunday. I thought you'd come home tomorrow."

"No. We'll be there Sunday morning, after breakfast."

"We?" Gretchen asked, confused.

"Will's coming with me."

"You could have told me."

"Well, I forgot. Sorry."

"Katie, stop for a moment and sit to talk with me."

Kathryn stopped packing and sat in front of the computer.

"Thanks. Now, tell me, what are your plans for the weekend?" Gretchen asked.

"We're going to LA to have dinner with his grandparents and we'll spend the night. Tomorrow, we're gonna go visit the city before transporting to Alaska for lunch with his parents. Then, he's taking me out to dinner to celebrate my birthday. We'll sleep there and transport home after breakfast."

"Busy weekend."

"I know, but is gonna be fun!" Kathryn grinned.

"Your father won't like this."

"I know and, for once, I don't care. It's my birthday and I want to be with him. I think it's time to include him in our family."

Gretchen wanted to reply but saw that her daughter wasn't paying attention to her. Her sight was fixed behind her. Kathryn got up quickly. Then, Gretchen saw Will entering the room and approaching her daughter. Kathryn stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips but Will, who hadn't noticed the open commline, embraced her and kissed her passionately. A few seconds later Gretchen interrupted them.

"I'm still here, you know."

Quickly, they broke the kiss and the hug. Embarrassed, Kathryn put on a shirt and sat down again.

"Sorry Ma."

"Hi Mrs. Janeway." Will saluted appearing behind Kathryn and blushing.

"Hello William." Gretchen said. "I'll leave you two alone. Don't be late on Sunday, you know how your grandmother is and I don't wanna have to hear her speech about punctuality."

"Don't worry. We'll be on time."

"I hope so. Bye Katie."

"Bye Ma."

Kathryn ended the call and got up. Will hugged her again, enjoying that they didn't have an audience anymore.

"You could have warned me, Kitty-Kat, that you were talking with your mother." He said, laughing softly.

"You didn't give me the opportunity!" She laughed with him.

"Are you ready?"

"I'll be in a minute."

Kathryn tried to go to the bed to finish but Will didn't let her leave his arms.

"No need to rush. We have plenty of time." He said, huskily, before helping her take off her shirt.

* * *

The Janeway's household glowed with the mid-May sunshine of Indiana. Kathryn and Will walked the front path, slowly, enjoying the sun and the warm atmosphere. A loud bark could be heard approaching them. Kathryn knelt to greet the little ball of fur, who jumped onto her.

"Hey there, little one!" Kathryn picked her up and got up. "Look at you! You're nearly all grown up!" She said while laughing at the dog's licks on her face.

Will dropped Kathryn' suitcase and petted the dog's head.

"Big Guy, meet Lexie. Lexie, this handsome guy next to me is Will, my boyfriend. Don't be jealous, ok?"

"Where you talking to Lexie or to me?" Will asked, grinned.

"To the both of you. Come on, let's go inside."

Kathryn left, carefully, Lexie on the floor and grabbed her suitcase while taking Will's hand with her free one. They walked together to the front door and Will opened it letting Lexie enter first.

"I am hoooooooome!" Kathryn yelled.

"Kathryn, you know better than shouting inside the house." A voice told her from the stairs.

"Sorry, Daddy."

Edward descended quickly the remaining steps and hugged his daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Goldenbird." He said before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Dad."

"Mr. Riker, welcome to our house." Edward said diplomatically.

"Thank you for having me, Admiral."

Gretchen appeared through the study's door and smiled when she saw her daughter.

"I thought I heard my oldest daughter lovely voice. Happy Birthday, Katie." Gretchen said while embracing her, too.

"Thank you, Ma."

"Hi William."

"Hello Mrs. Janeway."

After a few awkward seconds, Gretchen spoke again.

"You look lovely, dear. This green sundress really suits you."

"Do you like it? It's a birthday gift from Will."

"Well, you have good taste, William."

"I had help." Will grinned.

"Why don't you leave the suitcase in your room and show William the house?" Gretchen said.

"Oh! No need. Will's been here before." Kathryn answered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Uhg ... Well ... Yes." Quickly, Kathryn tried to change the subject. "Where's the idiot?"

"In her studio." Gretchen answered as quickly while grabbing her husband arm, preventing him to continue with his line of thought.

"We'll go get her."

Kathryn grabbed Will's hand and dragged him outside the room. Just as they walked through the back door, they bursted out laughing.

"Smooth, Kitty-Kat." Will grinned.

"I forgot!" She exclaimed.

"That's what happens when you go behind your parents backs."

"Shut up, Big Guy." Kathryn said, elbowing him lightly before kissing him.

"Let's go find my sister-in-law."

Hand in hand, they walked to the barn but stopped when they found that the door was locked. Kathryn knocked but nobody answered. They could hear music coming from inside so Kathryn knocked again, louder, while she shouted.

"Phoebe! Are you here?"

They stood there for a few seconds before Will decided to go around the barn to locate Phoebe's window. He found it and knocked lightly on the glass making her look up from her canvas. A big smile appeared on her face before she went running to open the door. Will returned and smiled at the sight of the two sisters hugging and jumping together. He waited until they finished to approach them. Phoebe hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek.

"Can we come inside?" Kathryn asked,

"No!" Phoebe nearly shouted, surprising her sister.

"Why?"

"I'm finishing something."

"What are you doing?" Kathryn asked, intrigued.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Phoebe laughed. "Go inside and spend some quality time with our parents. I'll be there soon."

* * *

An hour before lunch time, almost everybody had arrived. Kathryn introduced Will to the ones on her family that didn't know him. They seemed to accept him right away. The only one who, apparently, had her reservations was her grandmother. Kathryn Andrews, or Kate as everybody called her to prevent confusion, spent her time observing her granddaughter and the boyfriend with a disapproving look. The couple, aware of it, decided to ignore the older woman and enjoy the rest of the family.

A knock on the door alerted them and Kathryn got up from the couch to open. She smiled when a little boy threw himself onto her. She picked him up and tickled his side. The boy laughed while his parents smiled at them.

"Happy Birthday, Katie!" The boy said loudly.

"Thank you Matt!" Kathryn said, kissing his cheek.

The boy wanted to be left on the floor and Kathryn quickly complied. She greeted her cousin and her husband before taking the baby from the stroller.

"Hi there, Mimy!" Kathryn said while making funny faces to the little girl, trying to make her laugh.

Will joined them and introduced himself. Matthew, the little boy, seemed delighted with Will and decided that he had a new friend to play with. Will complied, happy, while smiling at the sight of Kathryn with a baby on her arms. Another knock on the door made him take his sight off Kathryn and return his attention to Matthew.

"Aunt Alynna! Uncle Theo! I didn't know you were coming!" Kathryn squealed in delight.

"Your mother wanted to surprise you." Theo Patterson said. "Happy Birthday, Katie."

"Happy Birthday, dear." Alynna said.

"Thank you. Come in! Everybody is already here."

The couple entered and Kathryn closed the door. Patterson went directly to greet his friend Edward while Alynna put her arm around Kathryn's waist and walked with her to the living room.

"You look great with the baby on your arms, dear."

"Don't get any strange ideas, Auntie. We're too young and totally not ready."

"I know. And your father would end with a heart attack."

"That too." Kathryn laughed out loud.

Will, who was sitting on the floor, looked up when he heard Kathryn's voice next to him and his mouth hang open when he saw who was standing next to her.

"I see that he wasn't expecting to see me here." Alynna grinned.

Will quickly stood up and both women laughed at his surprised and astonished face.

"Admiral Nechayev!" Will said.

"At ease, Will. Today, the only person you should call Admiral is her father." She said, pointing to where Edward and Theo stood. "Call me Alynna."

"I'm gonna need some time to be able to do it, ma'am."

"Well, see to do it quickly."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm gonna find your mother and help her. I'll leave you lovebirds together to drool all over the baby."

Alynna went to the kitchen. Will and Kathryn sat down again on the couch. Kathryn put baby Mimy on her legs so she and Will could play with her.

"I knew you had a close relationship with Admirals Paris and Patterson, but Nechayev? You called Admiral Ice Queen Nechayev _auntie_. How many Admirals do you call by their first name?" Will asked.

"There are a few more who are close friends with my parents. But Alynna and Theo are another story. Alynna and my mother grew up together and both were daughters of Starfleet Admirals. Theo and Dad met at the Academy and he was the one to introduce them. After they got married, she decided to keep her surname at work to avoid confusions. Ah! And they are my godparents."

"Unbelievable."

"Don't worry, they don't play favorites. I think they're even tougher with me than with the rest. Do you remember when we had her on our first year?"

"Yeah, in Federation Law and Prime Directive."

"Right. I had to repeat an entire paper because she thought that I wasn't explaining myself well. I went to talk to her and told her that my arguments were valid enough. Do you know what her answer was? That the paper was fine but she knew I could do better! She gave me an F and twenty-four hours to write it again!"

"You repeated it?" Will asked, intrigued.

"Of course! I couldn't return home with a failed paper on my record! My father would had killed me!"

"And?"

"I did it again and went to her office to deliver it. She read it right there while I stood at attention. When she finished, she raised her eyes and looked directly at me with her scary look on her face. Then, she smiled and said: Great work, Katie. See? I knew you could do it better."

Will laughed out loud and Kathryn joined him. Just at that moment, Gretchen walked into the room and announced that lunch was ready. Everybody got up and went to the dinning room to enjoy the meal.

* * *

After the meal was eaten and coffee was served afterwards, Kathryn opened her gifts and thanked everybody for coming. At mid-afternoon, almost everybody had left, except Theo and Alynna who were waiting for her friends to go out for a while. Both sisters and Will were sitting at the table enjoying Gretchen's caramel brownies. The adults joined then for a few minutes before getting up to leave.

"We'll be back at eight. Will you be still here, Katie?" Edward asked.

"If you don't mind, we'll return to San Francisco after dinner so I can spend some more time with you."

"Perfect!" Gretchen said. "Can I trust to leave you two alone here?"

"Ma!" Kathryn said, startled at her mother's words.

"I'll be here too, you know." Phoebe murmured.

"Well, behave yourselves." Edward said.

They said their goodbyes and left the house. Phoebe, surprising her sister and her boyfriend, jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs. She returned a minute later carrying a medium sized canvas wrapped in bright blue paper. She made room on the table and put it carefully on it. Kathryn looked at her with a mix of surprise and curiosity.

"My gift. I didn't want everybody to see it. Happy Birthday, sis."

Kathryn got up and carefully unwrapped it.

"Oh! Phoebs! It's perfect!" Kathryn said with tears on her eyes.

Kathryn took the painting with her hands to look at it better. Phoebe's painting was a copy of one of Kathryn's favorite photos: Will and Kathryn standing in front of a beach, kissing, while the sun light bathed them from behind.

"I know you love that picture. I stole it to make a copy so I could paint it for you."

"You are really awesome, idiot sister of my heart."

Kathryn gave the painting to Will while she hugged, fiercely, her sister.

"I'm glad you like it." Phoebe said, touched.

"Like it? I love it! I'm gonna hang it on my room, right now! Well, Will's gonna do it while I admire his butt." Kathryn said grinning.

"TMI!" Phoebe yelled.

"Thanks, Phoebe."

"You're welcome, dorkface."

Kathryn kissed Phoebe's cheek before letting her go.

"I'll be in the studio. Behave yourselves!" Phoebe joked, impersonating her father's voice.

Will got up while Phoebe left the room. Together, they walked up the stairs to Kathryn's bedroom. Kathryn took down an old painting of the Milky Way and Will put up Phoebe's one. They sat on the bed and admired it for a few minutes, in silence.

"Phoebe has a lot of talent." Will commented.

"She's truly gifted." Kathryn said in awe.


	10. How To Say Goodbye

**Summary:** The Academy is over. Kathryn and Will receive their assignments and decide what they'll do with their future. (August, 2357).

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was rated M but I decided to post here the PG version so, if anyone is underage, he or she could read it. This is an important chapter of the series. If you want to read the adult version, it's posted at: (archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(500016) [without ()]

* * *

The Night Owl was nearly empty. Kathryn sat on one corner, reading a book while sipping her big mug of coffee. She was waiting for Will but he was almost twenty minutes late. She didn't really mind, her book was interesting enough to maintain her entertained and occupied.

Will arrived a few minutes later, almost running. He walked quickly to Kathryn's table and gave her a peck on the lips before sitting in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late, Kitty-Kat. Grandma called just when I was about to leave."

"Don't worry, I had entertainment." She said, pointing to the book closed on the table. "How are they?"

"Grandma's great. Grandpa is not feeling very well but told me not to worry."

"i'll call them tomorrow."

"They'll appreciate it."

The waiter approached them and they placed their orders. Kathryn finished the rest of her coffee in one big gulp so he could refill it. He returned with their beverages and left them alone.

"Cup number ..." Will began.

"Three." Kathryn answered.

"Of the day?"

"Of the afternoon." She said, grinning.

"Junkie." He laughed.

"I know." Kathryn said before joining him.

They spent a few seconds in silence before Kathryn asked the question she was dying to ask.

"You got your assignment?"

"Yes. And you?" Will asked.

"Me too."

"You first."

Kathryn took a deep breath and sat straight on her chair.

"Junior science officer on the Al-Batani, under Admiral Paris."

"Junior aide of Admiral Nechayev until she receives her new ship. Then, junior helmsman."

"Are you okay with that? You wanted to be transferred directly to a starship." Kathryn asked, concerned.

"It'll be great to work with Alynna, I'm looking forward to it. And it's for a short time; her ship should be ready in a few months." Will said, reassuring her. "You must be pretty excited with your assignment."

"Of course! It's what I wanted."

"Privileges of being the first of our promotion." He said, smiling.

"Provably."

"When do you leave?"

"In two weeks, I hope. The Al-Batani is at McKinley getting a refit. She'll be ready by the end of the month."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too, but you'll be busy keeping up with Aunt Alynna while I study nerdy stuff."

"Ensign Janeway. It has a nice ring to it."

"Yours too, Ensign Riker." She grinned.

* * *

Since they finished their time at the Academy, Kathryn and Will tried to spend as much time as possible together. They knew that their time was limited so they wanted to enjoy what was left of it. Will helped Kathryn pack her things when he wasn't at work; Admiral Nechayev had requested him to begin working with her as soon as possible while Kathryn only had a few meetings before her departure.

Alynna, knowing it was their last day together, gave Will the day off to spend it with Kathryn. They used the morning to wander around San Francisco with nothing in particular to do, only enjoy their closeness. They transported to Indiana to have lunch, since the house was empty and they wanted, and needed, to be alone. Between playfulness and laughs they prepared something easy for lunch and accompanied it with an small bottle of white wine.

While Will cleared the table and washed the dishes, Kathryn replicated a big slice of chocolate-coffee cake to share and brewed a pot of coffee to go with it. They sat down on the couch and fed each other, enjoying the feeling that nothing else existed besides them even though they both knew they had to talk about their future.

When they finished their cake, Will left the plate and the forks onto the coffee table while Kathryn grabbed her mug and relocated herself with her legs bent on the couch, resting her body next to Will's, using him as a cushion. After a few minutes in silence, Will broke it when he began to speak.

"We have to talk."

"I know." She said, sighing deeply.

But neither of them had the guts to begin until they both tried at the same time.

"I…" They said all at once.

They laughed lightly.

"You first." Will said, encouraging her.

"We don't know when we'll be able to see each other again. It could be years! We could try to schedule our shore leave at the same time but you know it'll be nearly impossible. We're mere ensigns."

"We could make it work."

"Maybe. But what if, out there, one of us finds someone new? On an starship, far from home, feelings grow stronger."

"We could fall in love with someone else." Will said, understanding what she was trying to point out. "Or we could fall deeper for each other." He continued.

"We could. What do we do?"

"I'm not sure, Kitty-Kat."

"Neither am I."

In silence, they thought about their options. After a few minutes, Will spoke again.

"We could make a pact."

"A pact?" Kathryn asked, curious.

"We agree to split up." Kathryn tried to intervene bit Will silenced her putting two fingers on her lips. "Let me finish. We split up. If we don't meet each other before, we agree to meet somewhere in what … five years? Then, if we aren't with someone, we try this again, counting that we still love each other."

"How the hell did you come up with that?" Kathryn asked, surprised at his idea.

"I saw it in a movie." He laughed. "What do you think?"

"A bit crazy but I like it."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"The Night Owl. August 20th, 2362." Will proposed.

"Perfect. Will we still be friends, right?" She shyly asked.

"Of course! I can't give you up entirely, Kitty-Kat. We'll always have subspace calls and messages. We'll be in contact."

"I hope so. I can't give you up, either, Big Guy."

"I'm glad."

Kathryn left her mug on the table and sat on Will's lap, facing him. She kissed his lips, softly, before getting up and taking his hand. She tugged him, urging Will to get up too and follow her. They walked up the stairs and closed the door behind the, when they entered Kathryn's bedroom.

* * *

They spent half an hour in bed, alternating between kisses and hushed words, before they decided to get up. They showered in different bathrooms and dressed up. Will sat on the couch, waiting for Kathryn to finish so they could say goodbye.

He lifted his sight from the floor when he heard Kathryn' shy steps descending the stair. Will got up and went to meet her. They looked at each other, pain written all over their faces. Without saying a word, they joined their hands and walked slowly to the front door. Will opened it and they stepped outside. They stood face to face on the porch, looking at each other eyes, forgetting the world around them. Will stroke her check with the back of his hand and Kathryn leant into it, enjoying these last minutes together. A tear fell from their eyes, nearly at the same time. They both smiled lightly before falling into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Kitty-Kat." He whispered.

"I love you, Big Guy." She whispered back.

"Kath…" Will began.

"No." Kathryn interrupted. "Don't say goodbye."

"Ok. I won't."

"I'll call you in a few days."

"I'll be waiting."

Will kissed her for the last time and broke the hug. Looking at her one last time, he turned round and began to walk the front path, away from the house. He was nearly at the end when he heard something that made him stop.

"WILL!"

Will looked back and saw Kathryn running towards him. He almost fell down when Kathryn threw herself to his waiting arms. Their lips touched again in a passionate long kiss.

"I needed a last one." Kathryn shyly said. "Now, go! Before I change my mind."

Will removed some tears from her face with his thumb, kissed her again and left.


	11. Subspace Talking

**Summary:** Will and Kathryn talk via subspace messages. (August-October, 2357)

**A/N:** This part is a bit short because it's an intermediate step between chapter 10 and the ones to come.

* * *

_From: Janeway, K. Ensign. USS Al-Batani._

_To: Riker, W. Ensign. Starfleet Command._

_Subject: Hi! (Stardate 34673.5)_

Hi Big Guy!

How is everything going? Is Aunt Alynna treating you well? I hope so or I'll have a serious talk with her :)

Before you ask, I'm fine. I'm really enjoying my work. There's nothing much to do until we arrive to the nebula we want to study but I'm using my time to learn how everything works and to meet my crewmates.

I share quarters with another Ensign who is working in Engineering. She's a nice girl and we're in our way to be friends. She left a girlfriend back on Earth and I explained to her our "relationship" (for the lack of a better word).

How are your parents and your grandparents doing?

This week I called my parents but I'll try to comm you next week, ok?

I miss you, Big Guy.

Love;

Kathryn.

* * *

_From: Riker, W. Ensign. Starfleet Command._

_To: Janeway, K. Ensign. USS Al-Batani._

_Subject: Hi there! (Stardate 34691.4)_

Hi Kitty-Kat!

Sorry that I didn't answer your message before, I haven't been in the office this past week. We had to make a quick trip to Vulcan and I forgot to forward my messages to the ship.

I'm really glad that you're enjoying your work. You worked very hard at the Academy to be able to do it.

Aunt Alynna (as you call her) is treating me very well. She has taken me under her wing. I go to all her meetings as one of her aides and she really takes time to explain everything to me. With a bit of luck, her ship should be ready in three weeks so, then, we'll begin our real work.

I'm making new friends, too. I'm glad you have someone to talk to. I'm living in a tiny Starfleet apartment but, at least, I don't have to share it with anyone. Admiral Nechayev asked me about us and I also explained things to her. I hope you are not mad that I did it.

My parents are great. Grandma is also well but Grandpa is not. The doctors discovered that his heart isn't working well and they're doing some more tests. I'll tell you something when I know more.

I've seen your father two or three times since I've been working here but we didn't stop to chat. I think I still am on his black list :)

I'll wait for your call :)

I miss you too, Kitty-Kat.

Take care!

Love;

Will.

* * *

_From: Janeway, K. Ensign. USS Al-Batani._

_To: Riker, W. Ensign. Starfleet Command._

_Subject: Hi! (Stardate 34805.7)_

Hi Big Guy!

It's two in the morning and I can't sleep. Jenna, my roommate, has the night shift so I'm all alone and bored in our quarters. We're on our way to the Utrea system. Admiral Paris told us that there's something there that Command wants us to study but I think they're hiding the real mission; Utrea is too close to the Cardassian border. Anyway, orders are orders and we have to follow them, whatever we like them or not.

I was really shocked when I read the news about John. I hope this little anomaly in his heart can be treated. I sent them a message and Silvia told me not to worry but I am. Are you really ok? Call me if you need anything. ANYTHING! I'm here for you. I hope you know that.

Well, I'm going to bed to try to sleep for a few ours. I have an early shift.

Take care of yourself, Big Guy.

Love;

Kathryn.

* * *

_From: Riker, W. Ensign. Starfleet Command._

_To: Janeway, K. Ensign. USS Al-Batani._

_Subject: Hi there! (Stardate 34818.3)_

Hi Kitty-Kat!

I am really ok, don't worry. They're trying to treat him. They're both serene and coping with the news.

You're right, Utrea is a bit closer to the Cardassian border than I would like but I'm sure that Command knows what they're doing (I really hope so).

I crossed paths with your sister yesterday while she was on the way to see your father. We talked for a few minutes and went to have some coffee together. She's really crazy! But I had a great time with her. You two are more alike than you think. Sure, she has that artistic mind of hers while you're pure science but, deep inside, you're the same. She misses you, a lot, not that she told me but I could see it in the way she talked about you. You're her hero. Call her when you can, she'll really appreciate it.

Sorry that this message is shorter than the others but I have to run or I'm gonna be late to a meeting.

Be careful, ok?

Love;

Will.

* * *

Two weeks later, on board the USS Barcino, Will was still waiting for her to answer. It wasn't until Admiral Nechayev called him to her ready room that he discovered why.


	12. When You Need Someone

**Summary: **Kathryn and Will have to go through the aftermaths of her imprisonment in the hands of the Cardassians and a death on his family. (November, 2357)

* * *

The halls of the third floor at Starfleet's Medical Hospital were empty. It was late at night and nobody, except the ones who worked there, was present. Nurses were busy doing her rounds and checking with all their patients, the doctors on watch tried to sleep as much as they could. Almost every person under their care was asleep, only a young woman resisted to rest.

Ensign Kathryn Janeway laid on her bed with an open book on between her hands. To anyone who might had looked, she was apparently reading very focused but, in fact, she was lost in her own thoughts. The last few weeks of her life had been tough: a failed mission to Utrea II draw her and her boss, Admiral Paris, to depths of a Cardassian prison and under the hands of Gul Camet. People said that she was lucky, they only roughed her a bit and her worse injury was a concussion and a pair of cracked ribs. Owen Paris, on the other hand, ended far worse than her.

After the Al-Batani rescued them, Command ordered the ship to return to Earth so both officers could be treated at Starfleet Medical. Kathryn didn't see the need of that, her CMO had healed her injuries, but the doctors on Earth wanted to keep her seventy-two hours in observation. She hated hospitals, even more when she was the one kept captive in them. A lot of people had come to see her: her mother, her sister, her grandmother, her godparents, some friends … But all she wanted was to be left alone. She had to convince Gretchen and Phoebe to go home because they wanted to spend the night with her.

Upon her arrival that same morning, and after the doctors were satisfied with all their poking and prodding, a counselor had dropped by to see her. Kathryn had to admit that her counselor was a really nice woman but she wasn't in the mood to talk. Commander Elsa Tissen explained to her that counseling was mandatory after an experience like hers and that the sooner she talked, the sooner she could return to work. Kathryn agreed to meet her the next afternoon.

A soft knock on the door frame returned Kathryn's attention to the room. She raised her eyes, expecting a nurse doing her check, but was very surprised when she saw Will's grandmother standing there.

"Silvia! What are you doing here?" Kathryn asked, closing her book and sitting straight on the bed. "It's almost midnight."

"Is now a good moment, dear? I could return tomorrow." Silvia said from the door.

"Nonsense! Come in, please."

The elderly woman walked slowly into the room and stopped next to the bed. She hesitated for a few seconds before she leaned down and engulfed Kathryn in a tight and emotional embrace.

"Are you alright, Katie?" Silvia asked without releasing her.

"I am, Silvia."

Silvia loosened their hug and sat down next to Kathryn. She wiped a few tears that had ran down Kathryn's face and smiled at her before taking one of her hands between her own.

Kathryn, who was still puzzled by her presence, looked at her directly and asked again. "What are you doing here at this hour? Not that I mind, but…"

"Will called me and explained what happened. He didn't leave me alone until I said I'd come to see you."

"Will? How did he know?"

"Admiral Nechayev told him."

"I'll kill Aunt Alynna!" Kathryn said raising her voice. She moved a bit too fast and her recently regenerated ribs protested. Kathryn grimaced and quickly tried to hide it but she wasn't fast enough.

"Are you ok?" Silvia asked, concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just pissed."

"Why?"

"Because there was no need to worry Will, or you. It's just a concussion and a few bruised ribs, nothing more."

"I think it was a bit more than that."

"I know but I don't wanna think about it, please. I have enough with my mother, my sister, my grandmother, the messages from my father …"

"They mean well."

"I just want to be left alone so I can cope with things in my own way."

"I should go." Silvia said, dropping Kathryn's hand and standing up.

"No! Please." Kathryn almost begged, grabbing one of Silvia's hands again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I really appreciate your company Silvia, and I enjoy it. Can you stay for a few more minutes? I feel that I don't have to be _strong Ensign Janeway_ in front of you."

"Of course." Silvia said while sitting down again. Kathryn released the breath she had been holding and relaxed on her bed. "You don't have to be strong, you know? It's okay to feel a bit weak after what you have been through."

"I know but Ma is so worried, as is Phoebe, and they are both pissed at Dad. I don't want to bother them with this, they have enough."

"Why are they pissed?"

"He hasn't come." Kathryn whispered.

"Who?"

"My father." Kathryn answered a bit louder. "He's at Headquarters but he said that he couldn't spare the time, that he was sorry but too busy and that he'll try to come by tomorrow. If I wasn't okay things would be different but since I'm alright, twenty-four hours won't make a difference."

"He said that?" Silvia asked, hurt at the man's words.

"He did."

"I'm so sorry, dear." Silvia said while tucking a lock of Kathryn's hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry. I'm used to this things." Kathryn smiled sadly. "You know, you told me why you're here but I'm still wondering about the time. Visitors hours are way past over." Kathryn said, grinning, trying to change the subject.

This time, it was Silvia's turn to smile sadly. "John is upstairs, in the cardiology unit. He gave us an scare three days ago and has been here since then."

"What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Light heart failure."

"Is there something they can do?"

"Not much. His heart is in a pretty bad shape. Doctors talked about a transplant but he isn't strong enough to undergo the surgery."

"How is he?"

"Surprisingly calm. We knew this was coming so he had time to accept it."

"And you?"

"Not so well but I'm coping."

"Will told me that he wasn't fine but I didn't know it was so serious."

"He didn't want to worry you."

"Stubborn man." Kathryn murmured.

"Just as stubborn as you are, Katie."

"Provably."

Both woman shared a good laugh. Silvia caressed Kathryn's cheek with the back of her hand and smiled at her.

"It's a shame you and Will decided to break up."

"It was for the best." Kathryn said, trying to sound convincing.

"Are you sure?" Silvia asked, picking up her hesitation.

"I don't know."

"I'll leave you to get some sleep, ok?"

"Thanks for stopping by, Silvia. I'll go to see John when they discharge me."

"He'll be glad."

Silvia kissed Kathryn on the forehead, a very caring gesture that Kathryn both needed and appreciated. After a brief hug, Silvia left the room. One her way to the turbolift, she crossed paths with a man dressed with Admiral pips. For a moment, she thought of stopping him and giving him a piece of her mind but, in the end, she decided to leave it alone and only sent him a hard look.

Admiral Edward Janeway looked at the woman, surprised at her disapproving look. He walked the remaining steps and entered his daughter's room. He saw her eyes light up for a moment but it was quickly replaced by a cold face.

"Hi Goldenbird." He said while stepping inside and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Dad."

"I know it's late but I was hoping for you to be awake." He explained, apologetically.

"I should be asleep but Silvia stopped by to say hello."

"Silvia?"

"Will's grandmother. Her husband is in cardiology."

"A gray-haired woman, not much taller than your own grandmother?"

"Yes. She left a few seconds before you arrived. Why?"

"Never mind." He sat on the chair next to the bed. "How are you, Katie?"

"I'm fine."

And _strong Enisgn Janeway_was back.

* * *

Three weeks later, Will was wandering through his grandfather study, going around his things, when the computer chimed. A quick look to the viewscreen told him that the call was for his grandmother so, without bothering to check who it was, he went to the kitchen to tell her.

"Grandma, you have a call." He said, sitting down in front of her.

"Thanks, dear."

Silvia got up, grabbing her mug of coffee on the process, and slowly walked to her husband's study. She sat down in front of the computer and accepted the call. She smiled, surprised at seeing the person at the other end.

"Katie! How are you, dear?"

"_I'm fine, Silvia. I just got your message, our communication system failed and it took almost a week to put it back together. I'm so sorry._" Kathryn explained while a tear fell down her cheek.

"I know, honey. But we knew that it would happen. He died sleeping, didn't feel a thing, and I was at his side."

"_How are you?_"

"Depends on the day, but mostly fine."

"_And Will?_"

"He's having a hard time. He was on the ship when he heard the news. He's spending his last days of leave here, keeping me company. Do you wanna talk with him?"

"_I don't know, Silvia. He provably wants to be left alone_."

"I never pictured you as a coward, Kathryn Janeway." Silvia said, smiling at the young woman's astonished face.

"_I am not!_" She exclaimed. Then, with a voice that Silvia had a hard time to hear, she continued. "_Do you think he'd like to talk to me?_"

"I'll ask. Thank you for calling, Katie. Come by for a visit the next time you're on Earth."

"_Of course. Bye Silvia._"

Silvia left the room and went to the kitchen. She stood behind her grandson and put her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"It's Katie. She asked if you'd like to talk with her."

Will, after hearing the words, stood up as quickly as he could and ran to the study. He sat down and waited for Kathryn to see him. He only had to wait a few seconds before she lifted her eyes.

"_Hi there, Big Guy_." She said, sadness present in her voice.

"Kitty-Kat."

"_I'm so sorry, Will. I wish I could be there with you._"

"I wish you were here, too. How did you know? Phoebe told you?"

"_Silvia sent me a message. I read it two minutes before I called. We didn't have communications for a while._" Kathryn said before remembering the name of her sister being said. "_Phoebe?_"

"She came to the funeral. I thought that you asked her to go."

"_Wasn't me. Someone must have called her when I didn't answer._"

"I was very glad to see her. She made me laugh!" He said, a grin forming on his face.

"_That's my lovely idiot sister, one of the few persons that can make you laugh when you feel like digging a hole and hiding inside._" She grinned, too. "_How are you coping?_"

"It's hard. I was away and couldn't say goodbye to him. I know that I couldn't have done more than I did but I feel guilty."

"_Don't, please. He was very proud of you, Big Guy. Trust me, I know. He told me._"

"When?"

"_Remember that you sent your grandma to check on me? Well, first, let me thank you. She made my stay at Medical easier._"

"I needed to know that you were alright. Alynna assured me but I needed to have first hand knowledge."

"_I sneaked out of my room to see him_."

"You didn't!" He laughed.

"_I did! My mother panicked when she entered my room and I wasn't there!_" She said, Laughing too. "_Later, I had to endure a long speech from my doctor, my nurse and my mother! But it was worth the time I spent upstairs._"

"Thank you, Kitty-Kat. It's a bit easier knowing that you were there for him."

"_You're welcome, Big Guy._" She smiled, reassuring.

"Where are you? And more important, how are you?" He asked.

"_I'm fine, totally recovered. And we're near Starbase 11, delivering some supplies and working with their scientist studying the results from that strange nebula we found._"

"You're a busy girl."

"_Yeah, and I love it. And you? What are you gonna do?_"

"I have two more days of leave and then I'll return to the Barcino. I still have six more months there before they deliver my next assignment. I really enjoy working there. What are you going to do?"

"_I'll finish my assignment on the Al-Batani. Then, I'm not sure. My father is designing a new ship and wants me to help._"

"That's great!"

"_You think? I don't know. I'm a scientist, not a ship designer, even though it's a science vessel._"

"I think it's a very good opportunity, Kitty-Kat. And you told me you always wanted to work with your father. This is your chance."

"_You're right._"

"I'm always right!" He said, grinning like a little boy.

"_Cocky ass._" She replied grinning, like him.

"Thank you, for everything."

"_My pleasure, Big Guy_."

"I still miss you, Kitty-Kat. I met new people, even a few girls that are interested in me, but they aren't you."

"_I know how you feel. The same's happening to me. I miss you too_."

"See you soon?" He asked, hopefully.

"_I hope so_."

"Bye, Kitty-Kat! And thanks again." Will said, ignoring his desire to add an 'I love you'.

"_Bye, Big Guy_." Kathryn replied, also ignoring her desire.

The viewscreen went black. Will leant back on the desk chair and sighed deeply. A few seconds later, he got up and went to find his grandmother. He found her sitting on the couch, reading a PADD. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Grandma. I needed it."

"You're welcome, dear."


	13. A Difficult Time Part I

**Summary:** The 'Terra Nova' accident leaves Kathryn badly hurt and her loved ones must mend the pieces. (June, 2358)

**A/N:** I decided to split this part in two chapters, it was getting too long :D

* * *

Lieutenant j.g. William Riker was resting on the couch of his shared quarters on board the USS Barcino. His shift ended half an hour ago and he was waiting for his friend, and roommate, to arrive so they could go to the holodeck and play a few rounds of Velocity. That morning, when he woke up, he discovered a message from Kathryn waiting on his computer. Excited, he had read it but hadn't had time to reply. _Now is a good time_, he thought.

He got up from the couch and walked to his desk. He sat down but before he could turn on the computer, the door chime stopped him. Curious, he granted access to whoever he or she was without leaving his chair. The doors to his quarters opened and Admiral Nechayev stepped in. Quickly, he jumped to his feet and stood at attention.

"Admiral! What can I do for you?" He asked.

"At ease, Will. I'm not here as your superior officer." Alynna said, sadness heavy all over her voice,

"What's wrong?" Will asked, concerned.

"Let's sit down." She said while giving him a gently squeeze on the arm.

Will followed her to the couch but didn't sat next to her. He stood there, anxious, nervous, watching expectantly and waiting for her to deliver the apparently bad news. Nechayev took a few deep breaths, preparing herself, but Will spoke before she could begin.

"What's wrong? You're scaring me."

"There's been an accident." Will tried quickly to interrupt her but she raised her hand, halting him. "Let me explain."

After taking another deep breath, she continued.

"The Terra Nova, Admiral Janeway's prototype vessel, was doing it's first test flight around Tau Ceti Prime; Lieutenant Tighe and Kathryn were with him. We don't know what happened but they crashed into it's polar icecap; USS Atlantic arrived two hours later after receiving their distress call." She sighed deeply. "Edward and Justin didn't survive."

"And Kathryn?" He quickly asked, interrupting her.

"On board the Atlantic, en route to Earth. Their CMO is doing all he can but it's serious, she was badly hurt and is suffering from hypothermia. I don't know the details. Theo called me as soon as he heard. We'll know more after they reach Earth."

"Their ETA?"

"Two days at maximum warp. I cancelled our mission and changed course to Earth. We'll arrive a few hours before them. Another vessel will return to the planet to investigate the crash and to recover the bodies, if they can."

"What about Phoebe and Mrs. Janeway?"

"Theo and Owen Paris are on their way to speak with them. Theo will stay there until we arrive." Alynna got up and grabbed his hand. "Try to get some rest, Will. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Don't hesitate."

Giving him one last squeeze, she unloosed her hand and went to the door.

"Alynna." Will called.

She stopped, startled: it was the first time that Will used her first name. Slowly, she turned round to look at him, his look of anguish and panic almost making her cry all over again.

"I'll keep you informed." She said, reassuring him.

"Thank you."

Admiral Nechayev left his quarters. Will collapsed on the couch and hid his face on his hands.

* * *

The USS Barcino arrived to Earth five hours before the Atlantic did. Admiral Nechayev transported directly to Indiana to be with her friend while Will went home with his parents to wait for more news. His grandmother joined them and, together, they waited ... And waited.

Exactly at 18:33, his combadge chirped. Quickly, he got up, walked to the kitchen to have some privacy and pressed it.

"Riker here."

_"Will, it's Theo Patterson. Alynna asked me to call you. The Atlantic is here and they transported Kathryn to Starfleet Medical. She's stable so they're going to operate her immediately. We're going with Gretchen and Phoebe to Medical to keep they company. You're welcome to join us, even though we won't know anything until they finish and it'll take a few hours._"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Admiral."

"_Ok. See you soon. Patterson out._"

Will returned to the living room and explained the news before anyone could ask.

"They're here. Kathryn is at medical and going to have surgery. I'm gonna change out of this uniform and transport there."

"I'm going with you." Silvia said,

"Grandma..."

"I'm going Will, end of discussion."

"Ok. I'll be ready in five."

"Perfect."

* * *

Silvia Riker and Will arrived at Starfleet Medical thirty minutes later. They entered the huge building and walked together to the front desk to ask where they had to go. They had three persons ahead so they waited patiently for their turn. When the last person ended, and it was finally their turn, a loud voice stopped them.

"WILL!"

He quickly turned to the source of the voice. Phoebe stood there, still, with tears falling freely from her eyes. He ran to her and engulfed the devastated girl in a crushing hug. Silvia excused herself from the receptionist and approached them. Phoebe was clinging to Will while she openly cried. Will, holding his own tears, gently caressed her back trying to calm her. They stood in the middle of the hall for a few minutes, receiving the stares of everybody that walked past them. Silvia, wanting to give them some privacy, grabbed gently their arms and guided them to the sitting area on the corner, far from the looks of other people. They complied, not even sure of what got they moving, but thankful for the thought. Will sat down on one of the couches and made Phoebe sat next to him. Grateful, she rested her head on his shoulder. Silvia picked up a chair and sat in front of them. Opening her purse, she grabbed a tissue and silently offered it to Phoebe, who took it with a shy smile.

"Thank you." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"You're welcome, dear."

Phoebe lifted her head and dried her cheeks and blew her nose before throwing the tissue into the trash can. Will grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Phoebs..." He began, not sure of what to say.

"I know, Will. Don't worry." She said, understanding him.

"How are you holding up?"

"I don't know. This is crazy! I'm not sure if I can believe it. My father is dead and my sister is fighting for her life and nobody wants to tell me what the hell happened!" Phoebe exclaimed, her voice raising higher and louder at every word she spoke.

"Where's your mother, dear?" Silvia asked, trying to change the subject and avoiding that the girl became more upset.

Phoebe looked at her as if she hadn't noticed the older woman before. Will, mentally kicking himself for his mistake, introduced them.

"Phoebe, this is Silvia Riker, my grandmother. Grandma, she's Kathryn sister."

"Sorry for the scene, Mrs. Riker." Phoebe said.

"Don't worry, dear. Call me Silvia, please. And I'm so sorry. If you need anything..."

"Thanks."

"You seem familiar ... You came to my husband's funeral, right?"

"Yeah, I was there, but I only spoke with Will. I didn't want to intrude."

"Thank you for being there."

"You're welcome." Phoebe said, shyly. "Katie talks a lot about you."

"Where's your Mom, Phoebs?" Will asked again.

"In the waiting room. I went to the cafeteria to eat something." She said before quickly getting up. "Shit! She must be worried. I told here I'd be back in fifteen minutes and it's been more than half an hour."

"We'll go with you." Will said while he and Silvia got up.

* * *

The Janeway family, thanks to the influence of their high positioned friends, had a big private waiting room, only for them, equipped with a huge viewscreen, some tables and a lot of places to sit. It seemed comfortable enough to spend a few hours.

Gretchen Janeway sat on one couch holding hands with her friend Alynna Nechayev. Admiral Theo Patterson sat in a chair next to them. Owen Paris and his wife stood a bit aside, talking in hushed tones trying to not disturb the rest. Martha, Edward's sister, as well as Gretchen' siblings, sat together around one of the tables.

Gretchen was restless, she kept fidgeting on her sit, incapable of holding still. She played with her wedding ring, with her hair, with her bracelets, with the tiny gold chain hanging around her neck, with her earrings, until Alynna grabbed both her hands between her own, stopping her. Exasperated, she stood up.

"Where the hell is this kid?" She asked to nobody in particular.

Before anyone could answer, Phoebe stormed into the room, almost running, with Will and Silvia following a few steps behind her.

"Sorry Ma." She quickly apologized, having heard her mother's angry words just a moment before. "I found Will and his Grandma at the lobby and lost track of time."

Gretchen, at first, felt like yelling to her youngest daughter for worrying her but, knowing that she was a bit on the edge, decided to let it pass and smiled sadly instead.

"It's ok, dear." She finally said.

Gretchen approached the trio and kissed her daughter's cheek before acknowledging Will and Silvia.

"Mrs. Janeway. I'm so sorry." Will said, taking her hands and leaning to kiss her cheek.

"I know, William. Thank you." Gretchen replied as she returned the gesture. Then, she shook with the older woman. "Mrs. Riker, it's a pleasure to meet you. Kathryn speaks very highly of you."

"Thanks. You have two wonderful daughters, you must be proud." Silvia paused for a second and continued. "Please accept my condolences over your loss."

"Thank you."

Phoebe, after smiling at them, accompanied her mother to her previous seat and popped herself between her and Alynna. She put her head on Gretchen' shoulder and grabbed her hand, resting them on her thigh. Will and Silvia made a round through the room greeting the others before settling down to wait.

Hours went by, with people arriving and some leaving. Past dinner time, Will convinced his grandmother to return home with the promise to call her when he knew something. At midnight, a very few remained there: Gretchen, Phoebe, Will, Alynna and Theo. They sat together, talking in hushed tones, waiting for someone to come and deliver any news. During they time there, a nurse stopped by every couple of hours but only told them that Kathryn was still in surgery.

Someone knocked on the door frame to get their attention. Everybody quickly stood up and looked, expectantly, at the woman dressed in scrubs. She walked into the room.

"Mrs. Janeway?" She asked.

"That's me." Gretchen answered, stepping in front of the rest.

"Would you accompany me, please?"

"Could we talk here? It'll save me the trouble of having to repeat to them all you explain to me. I'd provably forget half the things." The doctor nodded. "Is Kathryn alright?"

"She will be. Let's sit down."

The doctor approached the table and sat down, gesturing Gretchen to sit with her. Phoebe took the seat next to her mother while Alynna, Theo and Will stood behind them.

"I'm Doctor Louise Carter, I was leading the team during the operation. The surgery went well, better that we expected. It was difficult at some points but we managed to solve all the problems that appeared."

Everybody breathed deeply, relieved. Dr. Carter let them assimilate the first round of news before continuing.

"I read the report written by my colleague at the Atlantic. Kathryn was in a very bad shape when they rescued her. She had six broken ribs, a broken hip, a bad concussion and signs of moderate hypothermia. The Atlantic is a survey vessel and its sickbay is not equipped with the necessary instruments to deal with that kind of trauma; that's the reason they transported Kathryn to Earth. Dr. Wynson did everything he could to stabilize her and kept her alive until they arrived this afternoon. There were a few complications that began during the journey but that we managed to solve. Due to the broken ribs and the trauma that her ribcage suffered, Kathryn developed a pneumothorax. Her kidneys were bruised and, for a few minutes, we were afraid of an spinal injury. We treated everything during the surgery and her spinal cord is fine, a bit swollen but her body will deal with it in the next couple of days. Her hip took more word, it was broken in a few pieces, some of them a bit small for our taste, but we managed to reconstruct it and seal the bones."

"Will she make a full recovery?" Phoebe asked, scared.

"Yes, physically she'll be fine. We're gonna keep her at the ICU, sedated, for at least seventy-two hours to allow her body to rest. We'll evaluate her when she wakes up and, then, decide if we move her to a regular room or if we keep her there for a few more days."

"And psychologically?" Alynna asked.

"From what they told me, the accident was very traumatic and she lost her father and her friend. I'm not an expert but, certainly, she'll need time to recover from the events. When she's well enough, we can request a counselor to work with her."

"Can we see her?" Gretchen quickly asked.

"Visitor hours are over but I understand your need to check on her. We're very strict at ICU but I'll make an exception for a few minutes, ten at max. You all need your rest. Tomorrow, we'll talk and arrange the visits."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome. If you come with me, I'll show you her room."

Dr. Carter and Gretchen stood up and both looked surprised when Phoebe got up too.

"Phoebe?" Gretchen questioned.

"I'm coming with you." She said, firmly.

"Honey..."

"I'm coming, Ma."

"Okay."

Together, the three women left the waiting room and walked through the silent halls of Starfleet Medical. They crossed the doors of the ICU and entered the main room. The doctor stopped walking and turned round to speak with them.

"You'll see a lot of screens and machines flashing and beeping in the room, some of them attached to Kathryn. She also has a breathing mask, supplying her additional oxygen to help her lungs heal and regenerate. Don't be scared, think that it's only temporary."

"Okay." Gretchen said.

"I'll leave you alone. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Doc." Phoebe said, smiling sadly at her.

The doctor left their side. Gretchen grabbed Phoebe's hand and, together, they walked into the room.

They both gasped at the sight, a sob escaping from Phoebe's parted lips. She quickly left her mother' side and approached the bed. Gently, she caressed her sister's hand, unconsciously following the rhythm of the beeping machines. Gretchen stood on the other side, debating internally if she should touch her or not. Finally, she leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead, tenderly stroking her hair.

"Katie, we're here with you. Everything is gonna be alright."

* * *

The next seventy-two hours passed very slowly, seeming like weeks for those who were worried about Kathryn. Gretchen and Phoebe spent all the time they could, and were allowed, at her side, softly talking to her even though they knew she couldn't heard them. ICU policy only permitted two visits at the same time and they were only for immediate family.

Phoebe sat on a chair next to her sister's bed. The doctors had retired the sedation a few hours before and they were waiting for Kathryn to wake up on her own. Her mother was down at the cafeteria eating dinner while she kept her sister accompanied.

A soft groan alerted Phoebe and made her look at her sister. Kathryn was beginning to move, not quite awake yet. She got up quickly and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently while leaning down to talk to her.

"Katie?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

Kathryn set free her hand from her sister's tight grasp and tried to remove the breathing mask out of her face. Phoebe put it on place again and stroked her face in a slight attempt to ease her. Kathryn, slowly, opened her eyes but closed them a second later. Phoebe lowered the lights.

"Try again." She encouraged.

Kathryn opened them for a second time but her sight was unfocused. Phoebe put herself in the middle of her line of sight and smiled at her.

"Hey, dorkface. Welcome back."

Kathryn made an effort and her view became clearer.

"Phoebe?" Kathryn asked with difficulties, her throat too dry to speak more than a few words.

"Yes, it's me Katie."

"Where?"

"Starfleet Medical. Let me get a doctor, ok? You've been unconscious for a few days. I'll be back in a moment."

Phoebe kissed her cheek and left the room running, looking for her sister's doctor. The medical team quickly got to the room and made her wait outside.

Ten minutes later, Gretchen stepped out of the turbolift and walked peacefully to the ICU. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her youngest daughter outside Kathryn's room, pacing nervously up and down the corridor. She quickened her steps, forcing herself not to run.

"Phoebe! What's wrong?" Gretchen asked as she reached her.

"Kathryn is awake. The doctors are checking on her."

"Is she alright?"

"I think so. She was a bit disoriented but I suppose that's normal."

"How long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes."

Two minutes later, Dr. Carter joined them.

"Doctor! How is she?" Gretchen quickly asked before the doctor could begin to talk.

"She's fine, Mrs. Janeway, awake and alert of her surroundings. I've given her some pain medication for her headache. All vital signs are stable and improving. We'll keep the breathing mask for a few more hours. We gave her some water and she tolerated it well. Give her more if she asks but make sure that she drinks it slowly and in small quantities."

"Does she remember what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure and I didn't want to ask, she seemed calm and I didn't want to distress her. She'll have questions. Answer them but try to not give too much information. She'll be better in the morning and, together, we'll explain everything to her."

"Ok." Phoebe said.

"I think it would be a good idea if you spend the night with her. A nurse will check every hour but a familiar presence might help her stay calm so she'll be able to rest."

"Of course. Thanks Doctor." Gretchen said.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Dr. Carter returned to her office. Gretchen and Phoebe took a deep breath and entered the room. Kathryn laid awake on the bed, slightly raised, while a nurse made the last checks. They waited until she finished and left the room to approach the bed. Gretchen stroked her hair and waited for her daughter to acknowledge her. Kathryn turned her head to look at her, not an emotion showing on her face.

"Hey, Katie. How are you feeling?" Gretchen gently asked, smiling.

"I've been better, Ma." Kathryn answered, exhausted, her voice barely a whisper.

"You need to rest, sis."

"I'll try."

Kathryn, comforted by her mother and her sister presence, closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She moved slightly on the bed trying to find a more com comfortable position to rest. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes again and looked directly to her mother, her sight full of sadness, pain and sorrow.

"Ma?" Kathryn murmured.

"Yes, honey?" Gretchen said, getting closer to hear her.

"It wasn't a dream, right?" She asked, afraid.

"No, Katie. It wasn't. But now, you have to sleep. Don't worry. We'll be here if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok."

Kathryn grabbed her mother's hand and closed her eyes, not seeing the tears falling down from Gretchen and Phoebe eyes.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. A Difficult Time Part II

**A/N:** Second chapter of Part 13.

* * *

"We need to know what happened."

"She's been out of ICU only for two days."

"I know, but two people died on the accident and we don't know why. She's the only one who can tell us something."

"Check the ship."

"It's still under the ice."

"Then wait."

"Gretchen..."

"I said no, Alynna. She's not well enough to revive it again. It's too soon."

"Let her decide. Kathryn is old enough to make her own decisions."

"She doesn't want to see anyone. What makes you think that she'll want to talk to someone about it?"

The bickering between the two women continued. They thought that Kathryn, inside her room, couldn't hear them but their voices had become louder as minutes went by and they discussion carried on.

Kathryn was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, carefully listening to the conversation developing outside her room. She tried to call them and gain their attention so she could tell them to shut up, but they didn't hear her. Finally, tired of their voices filling up her room, she grabbed the plastic cup from the table and threw it to the door. The sound of the impact made the two women stop. They ran into the room, scared.

"What's wrong?" Gretchen quickly asked.

"Would you two, please, shut the fuck up and stop talking like I couldn't hear you?" Kathryn muttered, angry.

"Sorry, dear. We didn't know that ..." Gretchen began but her daughter cut her.

"That I could hear you? Yeah, I suppose." Kathryn said, her voice full of sarcasm. "What do you want to know?" She said to her godmother.

"Katie, I think..." Her mother began again.

"Ma, go get some coffee." She coldly said.

Stunned, Gretchen looked at her daughter's cold eyes with her mouth hanging open. Holding her tears as best as she could, she grabbed her purse and left the room. Kathryn relaxed on her bed and waited for Alynna to begin.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Alynna said, irritated.

"Auntie..."

"No, Katie, don't Auntie me. It's not going to work."

Kathryn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Alynna, careful with Kathryn's still aching hip and ribs, sat down on the bed and squeezed her hand.

"Hey. Look at me." She gently said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to open her eyes. "You're going through a lot right know. I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you, but it's not your mother's fault. She also lost one of the most important persons in her life. She's grieving but she's also very worried about her daughter so give her a break."

Smiling sadly, Alynna wiped up the tears that were falling down Kathryn's face. Angry at herself for that display of emotion, Kathryn stopped Alynna and finished to remove them herself. Then, she tapped the controls of the bed to raise her upper body into a nearly sitting position.

"Ask."

Alynna looked at her, surprised. "What?" She asked.

"Sure you have a PADD in your purse. If I have to make an statement I prefer to make it with you, not with some nameless Starfleet officer." Kathryn said, all traces of emotion well hidden inside her.

"Ok." She said while getting up and taking the PADD. She sat down on the chair next to the bed and turned on the device. "What do you remember?"

Kathryn breathed deeply and began.

* * *

Admiral Nechayev left the room emotionally exhausted: hearing the events that occurred from Kathryn's point of view made her shiver. On one hand, she had to listen how her friend died; on the other, her heart broke while listening to her goddaughter recall the facts. Kathryn, trying to appear strong, explained everything she remembered with no emotion on her voice, seeming detached from it as if she had been merely an observer.

Absent-minded, she walked to the turbolift. Just when she was about to press the panel to call it, someone calling her name made her halt. She turned around and saw her friend sitting alone in one of the overstuffed chairs in the waiting room. Alynna used the distance that separated them to mend herself before having to speak with Gretchen. She sat on the low table in front of her friend and grabbed her hand trying to give her all the support she could.

"She did it, right? She made her statement." Gretchen said so quietly that Alynna was barely able to hear her.

"She did."

"And?"

"Gretchen..."

"I know, I know. You can't talk until the investigation is over, I understand." Gretchen quickly interrupted. "I only want to know if she's alright, Alynna."

"I don't know, I can't be sure Gretchen. She told me everything she could remember but..."

"But what?"

"She did it so coldly ... Too serene, as if she had been there but hadn't felt anything."

Gretchen lowered her eyes and looked to her fidgeting hands. Alynna got up from the table and knelt in front of her, slightly raising Gretchen's chin to be able to look at her directly to her eyes.

"Gretchen. Everything is gonna be alright. I know the next few months will be difficult but you are strong, your daughters are strong. And we'll be here to help you three whenever you need us."

"I know, but thank you for reminding me Alynna."

"You're welcome. Now go with your daughter, she's waiting for you."

"Yeah? It didn't seem like she wanted me there."

"Katie's not sure how she's feeling, you've seen her moods change quickly. I spoke with her and she's very sorry about what happened before. So, go!"

Both women got up and fell into a tight embrace. Afterwards, Alynna walked to the lift while Gretchen returned to her daughter's room. Kathryn was laying with her eyes closed but Gretchen knew that she wasn't asleep. She left her purse on the hanger behind the door and sat down on her chair. She put her elbow on the bed and rested her head on her hand before a sigh escaped her closed lips. She looked at her daughter, memorizing her tired features and how sad she looked even in her fictitious sleep. Kathryn opened her eyes and turned her head to look al her mother. Instantly, she felt deeply sorry and remorse clouded her mind while remembering the harsh words that had been leaving her mouth those past few days. Raising her hand, she gently stroked Gretchen's arm.

"I'm sorry, Ma." Kathryn said shyly, her voice almost a whisper.

"I know, honey."

"I've been a bitch."

"Yeah, a bit." Gretchen replied, smiling.

"Ma! You're supposed to deny it not agree with me!" Kathryn exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"I never lied to you, Katie. I won't start now." Gretchen tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "It's good to see you smiling."

"I'm trying. I'll be ok in record time, don't worry"

"Katie, the grieving process is a long one and has its own stages. Don't try to suppress your feelings, don't try to avoid them. It's a natural process and you have to let yourself go through it."

"I thought your doctorate was in mathematics, not in psychology." Kathryn said, sarcastically.

"Well, are you going to talk to a counselor?"

"I have to if I wanna return to duty."

"There's life beyond Starfleet, you know. And it's going to take a while for you to be able to return."

"Why?" Kathryn asked, surprised.

"Because, first, you need to regain your physical strength and mobility. Then, you have to recover from the psychological consequences of the accident. It's more than grieve that you're going through and you'll have to deal with it before they allow you to return."

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody had to tell me, Katie, I know."

"We'll see." Kathryn answered before closing her eyes again.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Mother and daughter spent a few minutes silent, calming themselves down and thinking deeply, trying to not snap to the other. They didn't realized it but their personality was, sometimes, too alike. Kathryn opened her eyes again and looked intensely at her mother. Gretchen, being aware, got up from the chair and sat down on the bed while taking her daughter's hand between her own.

"What's wrong Katie?" She asked, worried at the sight.

"Nothing." Kathryn answered lowering her eyes.

"Hey, you know you can ask everything you want. You've never been afraid to do it."

"I was watching FedNews this morning and they said that Starfleet has scheduled Daddy's official service for next Friday."

"I know."

"Dr. Carter told me that she'll provably discharge me next week."

Gretchen's eyes opened widely when she realized what her daughter meant. Starfleet Protocol Office scheduled their official service and Kathryn wouldn't be able to attend. With the rest of the family, they thought about doing a private ceremony in a few weeks but Gretchen hadn't thought of talking about it with her daughter.

"I'll tell them to reschedule it."

"Don't." Kathryn quickly replied.

"No? You don't want to attend?"

"I'm not sure, Ma." She said, distressed.

Gretchen used one of her hands to gently caress her daughter's hair while she waited for her to continue speaking.

"I know I wanna do something. I have ... need, I need to say goodbye somehow. I'm not sure if I wanna do it with half Starfleet looking at me with pity eyes and sad compassionate smiles."

"I understand. Martha and I talked about this. We thought that, in a few weeks, we could organize a private ceremony before we bury the ashes on Lake George."

"It's a good idea." Kathryn said but Gretchen knew that there was something more in her mind.

"Katie, tell me." Gretchen insisted.

"Where are they?"

"Downstairs."

"Do you think they'll let me see them before the service?"

"Katie ..."

"Ma, please. It's my last chance to do it."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I have to do it. I need to see them before I can really accept it. I need closure."

"I'll arrange it but with one condition."

"Name it."

"You aren't doing this alone, I'll come with you."

"Ma..."

"Take it or leave it."

"Ok. You win."

* * *

In Starfleet Medical's basement was where the morgue was located. There weren't many people that walked its corridors and only authorized staff worked down there. The lift door opened and Gretchen pushed Kathryn's wheelchair outside it. A doctor was waiting for them and greeted them with an smile. In silence, they went along the hallway until they reached the last door, where they stopped. Gretchen walked around the chair and knelt in front of her daughter.

"Are you sure, Katie? If you changed your mind we ..."

"I'm sure. I need it." Kathryn interrupted her.

"Ok."

Gretchen stood up and nodded to the doctor. He introduced his code and opened the door. They got into the room and the door closed behind them. Then, the doctor knelt before Kathryn so he could talk directly to her.

"Preparations were made last night so you don't have to worry how they'll look. Take your time, there's no hurry."

"Thanks Doctor." Kathryn smiled shyly.

"Who do you want to see first?"

"Justin."

The doctor went to the corresponding hatch while Gretchen wheeled Kathryn near it. The hatch opened after introducing the correct code. Kathryn tried to get up and Gretchen went quickly to aid her. When she was stable on her feet, slowly, they approached the body and stood there, silent. A few minutes passed, Kathryn looking at her friend with tears falling freely from her eyes. She caressed gently his cold hand and his hair after leaning down, with her mothers help, to kiss his cheek.

"Goodbye, my friend. I owe you my life. I promise I won't forget."

Gretchen nodded to the doctor and he closed the hatch before walking to another one and opening it. She went to grab the chair but Kathryn stopped her.

"I'll walk."

Together, they went to the doctors position but, just before they arrived, Kathryn turned around and hid her face on her mother's shoulder.

"Katie?" Gretchen asked, concerned.

"I need a moment." Kathryn said.

Gretchen, holding her own tears, hugged her and stroked lovingly her head while she whispered words of encouragement.

"I'm here, honey."

"I know, Ma. I thought that I would be able to do this alone but ... Thank you, I know it's difficult for you too."

"Don't worry, ok? We're in this together."

Kathryn raised her head to look at her and smiled sadly. Gretchen removed the tears from both their faces and kissed her forehead. Together, they walked the remaining steps. Kathryn quickly grabbed her mother's hand while, at the same time, a soft sob escaped her throat.

"Daddy." She whispered.

With her free hand, Kathryn straightened her father's rank bar on his dress uniform. She rested the hand on his chest and breathed deeply, tears falling down once again. Carefully, she kissed his forehead and stroked his face.

"I'll miss you, Daddy. Don't worry, I'll take care of Mom and Phoebe for you. I love you."

* * *

The day of the official Starfleet service arrived and Kathryn waited in her hospital room, alone, for her family to return. She had a open book on her lap but she had abandoned it a long time ago. At that moment, she was lost in her thoughts. She was so distracted that she didn't hear the soft knock on her door. The sound of a clearing throat returned her attention to Earth. She raised her eyes to look at the door and sat straight, surprised.

"Can I come in?"

"Will!"

Will, dressed in full dress uniform, entered the room and walked quickly into her open arms. Kathryn hugged him, fiercely, and didn't want to let go. But she did after a pair of minutes. Will smiled at her and sat down on the bed after he kissed her cheek.

"How are you, Kitty-Kat?"

"I'm fine, Big Guy."

"Really?"

"Really. What are you doing here?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I was going to the service and remembered that you'd be here alone so I decided to sneak in and keep you company. Your mother told me that you didn't want visitors but I hoped ..."

"I'm glad you're here." She quickly said, interrupting his line of thought. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Don't scare me like this again, ok? Twice in a year is enough for my poor heart." He joked.

"I'll try." She replied, smiling.

Will used the comfortable silence that filled the room to take a good look of her. He quickly noted her tired features, her puffy red eyes and the exhausted pose. Kathryn perceived his close examination and an small grin appeared on her face.

"Do I pass the inspection?"

"You look exhausted, Kitty-Kat."

"Well, thank you Big Guy." She said, sarcastically.

"You haven't been sleeping, right?"

"I've been trying but it's hard. Every time I close my eyes and fall asleep nightmares come to haunt me."

"Why didn't you ask for something to help you?" He asked, concerned.

"Because I don't want a sedative. I've had enough."

"You have to sleep. You need it to be able to recover."

"I know but ..." She began but didn't finish the sentence.

"But ..." He said, grabbing her hand and encouraging her.

"I'm afraid." She finally answered after a few seconds in silence.

Will sat closer to her and rested his forehead on hers, caressing gently her face.

"You're tired. Why don't you try? I'll be here, right next to you."

Kathryn lowered her eyes and spent a minute thinking about it. Then, she raised them to look at him.

"Will you hold me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Of course."

She moved herself to the edge of the bed, making room for Will to lay down next to her. He took of his boots and laid on the bed. Kathryn turned her body around and moved as close as she could, resting her head and one hand on his chest and putting one of her legs over his. When she was comfortable, Will enveloped her with his arms and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Thanks, Big Guy."

"You're welcome, Kitty-Kat. Now, close your eyes and try to sleep."

Kathryn complied and tried to relax. Ten minutes later, she was asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Phoebe Janeway got out of the lift and walked to her sister's room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the cute scene in front of her. Both Kathryn and Will were asleep on the bed, her sister resting all over him and Will with his arms around her, embracing and protecting her. The expression on their faces was one of calmness and joy. Trying to not disturb them, she left her purse on the hook behind the door and leant against the doorframe, looking at them while an smile appeared on her face. Five minutes later, she heard her mother's footsteps and turned her head to look at her. Before Gretchen could say anything, Phoebe put her finger on her lips, signaling her to be quiet.

"What?" Gretchen whispered to her daughter.

"Kathryn is asleep."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

Gretchen looked over Phoebe's shoulder and saw them.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She said, raising her voice a bit.

"Shhhhhhht! Be quiet or you'll wake them!" Phoebe whispered.

A nurse who saw the scene approached them.

"Is there something wrong, Mrs. Janeway?"

"Linda, what is he doing here?" Gretchen said, pointing her finger to the room. "We agreed that visitors weren't allowed."

"We haven't seen him come in. He must have sneaked in during the shift change. I went to wake him but both are sleeping so peacefully ... And Kathryn is getting, finally, some rest so I let them. I can wake them up if you want."

"No, no. You're right. Kathryn needs her rest and it seems that, with his help, she's getting it."

"Ok." Linda said, smiling.

The nurse continued with her tasks. Gretchen sighed and put her arm around Phoebe's waist.

"Katie's happier when he's around. You'll have to learn to like him, Ma." Phoebe said while she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"They broke up a year ago."

"It's a shame. They make a wonderful couple. And I don't know why but I think they'll forget about that soon and start their relationship again."

"We'll see."


	15. Water & Painful Stains

**Summary:** Kathryn hasn't left her room for three months. Something must be done. Will her family be able to help? (January, 2359)****

A/N: I know that in "Mosaic" we learnt about Kathryn's depression and how Phoebe helped her. This chapter of the series deals with those facts, and I used the novel to work on the basics, but I decided to change the story a bit. I hope you like it.

* * *

At mid January, Indiana' grounds were covered in snow. That year, winter had come with cold breezes and low temperatures, a perfect match to the mood that surrounded the Janeway's household. More than six months had passed since the accident but things hadn't returned to their normal state. Gretchen got back to work after the summer break was over and Phoebe began her classes at the university, but Kathryn was another matter.

After her mandatory counseling sessions and her physical recovery, she asked for a six months leave of absence to think about her future. At first, everything seemed to be alright but after a few weeks things began to go badly. She shut herself up in her room and spent her days sleeping. Food, that her mother left everyday on her bedside table, was almost always left untouched. Her mother visited her several times every day, sometimes to bring her food, others to just sit by her side and keep her company for a few minutes. Phoebe also stopped by but her visits weren't as pleasant as Gretchen's.

They tried everything they could to help her but Kathryn wasn't accepting it and that left the two poor women exhausted. Gretchen lived in constant worry, to the point of being afraid to leave her alone at home. She even asked to extend her winter break a couple of weeks longer after living through the disastrous holidays. All the family tried to carry on with tradition as it always had been made: Christmas' Eve at Martha's, Christmas lunch in Indiana, as well as New Year's Eve. Her mother, her sister, her Aunt Martha, her grandmother, even Alynna Nechayev; they all tried to convince her to join the rest of the family but Kathryn only hid herself further in her room and dismissed them with her actions.

Finally, one Friday that she was alone at home while her mother ran a few errands in town, Phoebe decided that she had enough. Her sister's self-pity was getting to her nerves and she knew she had to do something, immediately. A few days before, she had contacted Will as a last resource to ask for advice but the poor lieutenant was as lost as she was. With all the determination she had, Phoebe got up from her sit on the couch and stomped her way upstairs to Kathryn room. Without knocking, she burst in and began to shake her sister's shoulder.

"You! Dorkface! It's time to wake up!" Phoebe said.

Kathryn opened her eyes to look at her and after murmuring "Leave me alone", she turned around to face the wall and hid herself under the covers.

She felt her blanket flung back and the cold air made her shiver. She tried to reclaim it but her sister threw it to the other side of the room along with her pillows.

"Get up! We have things to do!"

"Go away. I want to sleep."

Kathryn tried to ignore her and go back to sleep but Phoebe began to tug her night shirt. She smacked her hand away but that made her sister pull harder. Irritation started to run through her veins so she sat up on her bed and stared coldly at her, her death glare at full power.

"Get out of my room, Phoebe. I don't want you here."

"Well, I don't care. Are you gonna get up or do I have to take drastic measures?"

"Leave. Now."

Phoebe stood there for a few seconds before she turned and left the room. Kathryn breathed deeply, closed her eyes and sank again in her world of oblivion. The next thing she knew, an awful lot of icy water cascaded down on top of her, soaking her and drenching the bed and the surrounding floor.

"What the hell?" Kathryn yelled. "Are you fucking crazy? What are you doing?" She said, angry as hell, while she jumped out of the bed and removed the wet hair off her face.

"You need to snap out of this! Now, your bed is too uncomfortable to sleep so get your ass into the shower and I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

"Where is Ma?" Kathryn asked.

"In town, running a few errands. She'll be back any time now so get yourself presentable, come down to have lunch with us and make her day better."

"Phoebe …" She said angrily through her glued together teeth.

"What?" Phoebe shouted. "I'm tired of your self-imposed pity and isolation. Grow up! The universe doesn't go only around you, you arrogant egoistical bitch! Do you think you are the only one in pain? I lost Daddy too! Ma lost her husband! And we are not wallowing in our grief! We are trying to continue with our lives. But you know what? WE CAN'T! And it's your fault! Mom is so worried about you that she can't do her own mourning. You had nothing but sympathy from everybody. Now it's time to stop and begin to live again!"

Phoebe stopped to take a deep breath and took a look to her sister's face. A row of emotions were displaying through her eyes. Kathryn wasn't sure of what was she feeling. Indignation? Angriness? Hurt? One thing she was sure: at that moment her only thought was to strangle her sister.

"Run." Kathryn muttered.

"What?" Phoebe asked, surprised.

"Go away before I kill you."

Phoebe snorted but, after seeing the murderous look on her sister's eyes, she began to run.

* * *

Gretchen opened the front door and stepped into the house. She went to the kitchen to leave the bags she was carrying on her arms. She was putting away the things she had bought when she heard shouts coming from upstairs. Quickly, she left everything and walked to the stairs. She was about to go up when she saw her youngest daughter running down. She had to jump back to avoid being hit. She turned to look at Phoebe, startled, and jumped back again when Kathryn flew past her. They ended in the kitchen so she ran to see what was going on.

Gretchen stared, astonished, at the scene playing before her eyes. Kathryn was chasing her sister around the kitchen island, both stopping every few steps to breathe and to stare at each other. The scene would had been amusing if it wasn't that her eldest daughter seemed ready to really strangle her sister.

"What is going on here?" Gretchen dared to ask but neither of them answered her.

"I'll kill you!" Kathryn loudly muttered.

"Egoist!" Phoebe yelled.

"Bitch!" Kathryn yelled back.

"Whiny!" Phoebe said before sticking her tongue out.

"Kathryn! Phoebe! ENOUGH!" Gretchen shouted, hoping to end that nonsense.

Phoebe jumped and ran out of the kitchen. Gretchen put herself in the middle of Kathryn's path, trying to stop her, but her daughter easily circumvented her and continued with her pursuit. She followed them to the living room. After running around the couch with her sister hot on her heels, Phoebe grabbed her coat and opened the front door. For a few seconds they thought that Kathryn wouldn't follow her dressed in her pajamas and barefoot but when she saw her walking towards her, she turned round and hurried out, nearly colliding with someone. She didn't acknowledge the man standing stunned on their front porch, she only shouted "Stop her!" while she continued running. Kathryn went after her but a pair of arms encircling her waist made her halt. She tried to break free but the person holding her tightened the arms around her.

"Kitty-Kat, calm down." Will whispered to her ear.

Kathryn, noticing the familiar voice, turned herself around and hid her face on his shoulder. She sighed in relief and her body began to shiver just as her legs gave up under her. Will caught her before she fell down and held her close to his body. He stroked her hair and murmured soft words to reassure her. His eyes opened in surprise when he felt that she was starting to hyperventilate. Will's sight found Gretchen's and he sent her a look of alarm. She quickly joined them and squeezed her daughter's arm.

"Katie?" She asked but didn't receive an answer. She looked at Will and pointed to the door. "Help me get her to the couch."

Will picked Kathryn up and followed Gretchen to the living room. Carefully, he sat down on the couch and leant back with her on his arms, settling her on his lap. Kathryn buried her face on his chest and tried to slow down her breathing but she wasn't being entirely successful. She attempted to focus her mind at the hands that were gently caressing her back but her thoughts were spinning at ward speed. A few minutes later she felt something covering her and a hand tenderly grabbing her chin, making her turn her head. She stared at her mother's worried eyes.

"Put this under your tongue." Gretchen said, handing her a small pill.

Kathryn opened her mouth and her mother did it for her. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply.

"What's that?" Will asked.

"Old remedy. It dissolves under the tongue and the effect is almost instantaneous. I don't have any hyposprays here and we needed something. The other option was to call a doctor." Gretchen explained. "What are you doing here?" She asked, a bit suspicious.

"Phoebe called last week to ask for advice but I couldn't help her. I had some leave so I decided to take it and come. I'm sorry that I appeared here without a warning but I really wanted to see her."

"It's fine." She quietly said.

Will and Gretchen focused their attention at Kathryn and saw how, slowly, her breathing rate returned to normal. The front door opened slowly and Phoebe showed her head.

"It's safe?" She asked, grinning at first, but then she saw the scene on the couch and her face changed. "What happened?" She asked, concerned.

Gretchen got up from the couch and pointed to the kitchen.

"Phoebe. Kitchen. Now." She said, irritated.

Phoebe followed her and stood next to the table, waiting for her mother to explain.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Nothing. I only got her out of bed. Mission accomplished. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Wanted? Of course I wanted Kathryn out of her room! But nothing? She almost had a panic attack! What did you tell her?"

"That I was tired of her attitude."

"And why the hell is she soaked and all my house wet?"

"Well ..."

"Phoebe!" Gretchen called out.

"I threw a bucked of water over her." Phoebe said, a bit ashamed under her mother's death glare.

"Well, grab the mop and start cleaning this mess. I'll help Will take Katie upstairs so they can have a shower and then I'll make some lunch."

"Will is here?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes. Now, get busy!"

Phoebe quickly took the mop and ran upstairs. Gretchen returned to the living room and knelt in front of Will and Kathryn. She squeezed her daughter's arm and spoke softly.

"Are you alright, Katie?"

"Yes, Ma. Thanks" Kathryn answered, her voice muffled on Will's chest.

"Come on, let's go upstairs so you can have a nice warm shower. And Will too, you got him all drenched."

"Ok."

With her mother's help, Kathryn got up. Will did the same and put his arm around her waist to stabilize her. Together, they walked upstairs and into Kathryn's room. Phoebe was there but quickly left the room. They entered Kathryn's bathroom and she sat down on the toilet. While Gretchen grabbed some fresh clothes for Kathryn, Will ran downstairs to pick up his bag. He returned to the bathroom and waited by the door.

"Come on, Katie. Get in while I show Will to the guest room. I'll have lunch ready by the time you're done. Today, you're eating with us. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Perfect. Will, follow me."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Gretchen was on the kitchen making lunch. Will, all cleaned and dry, walked in and went to stand next to her.

"Can I help you with anything, Mrs. Janeway?"

"Everything is under control. Sit down."

Will, a bit scared at the older woman, did as he was told and sat down. Gretchen sat in front of him and stared at him. They sat in silence for a minute before she sat straighter and gently smiled.

"I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Yes?" He asked, unsure.

"Katie isn't well. She's been locked up in her room for the past three months, sleeping all day and barely eating." She began to explain. "At first, I thought it was her way of dealing with everything that had happened but after the first month I saw that she wasn't getting better. I tried to talk to her, Phoebe did, her Aunt Martha, her grandmother, I even called Alynna, but we didn't succeed. I called her counselor and he came by but Katie didn't open the door. I know I have to do something but I'm lost."

"I understand."

"I don't agree with her methods, but at least Phoebe managed to get her out of the bed." She stopped for a second before continuing. "I know we have never been close and I admit it's been mostly my fault. But I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"You are Katie are close, even though you two broke up a year and a half ago. She won't listen to us but, maybe, she'll listen to you."

"I came here to help."

"I'm glad. How much leave do you have?"

"Two weeks."

"Well..." Gretchen hesitated. "Would you like to stay here? Perhaps, together, we can help her."

"I'll do my best, Mrs. Janeway." Will said, smiling.

"Thank you." Gretchen replied, smiling back. "If you're going to stay here, there are a few rules to follow."

"Of course."

"First, call me Gretchen."

"Noted."

"Second, make yourself at home."

"Ok."

"Perfect. Now, get up and help me set the table."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Lunch went smoothly, even with Kathryn ignoring her sister. After the meal, Will called home to explain the situation to his parents and to tell them that he was going to stay in Indiana for the duration of his leave. His mother only asked him to return home to visit for an afternoon.

Kathryn was surprised when Will explained his conversation with her mother, she even smiled a bit when she told him that her mother must had been a bit desperate to suggest that. Will pretended to be offended but, deep inside, was glad that Kathryn had been able to joke about it.

The next few days were spent trying to make everything return to normal. They made Kathryn get up and leave her bed every morning to have a shower and eat breakfast downstairs with them. Then, Will took her out of the house for a walk, sometimes alone, sometimes with the dog. They walked for an hour before they stopped in a café in town. They sat there for another hour, with a good cup of coffee and light conversation. Will never pushed her to talk knowing that she would do it when she was ready. They talked about mundane things, nothing too serious. After lunch with Gretchen, they accompanied her to work at the University and returned home to spend the afternoon alone until Phoebe came back from her classes. They used that time to play cards, watch old movies ... To do something that would keep her mind out of her own grief. Then, they helped Gretchen prepare dinner and clean everything when they finished. After quiet conversation on the living room, they went to bed. Kathryn also began to speak again to her sister, a thing Phoebe was grateful.

One morning, during his second week there, they decided to stay at home. It had snowed again the night before and they preferred to enjoy the warmness of the old fireplace in the house. Will made hot chocolate and they sat on the floor, by the fire, to drink their beverages. After a few minutes of conversation, they fell into a comfortable silence. Finishing her drink, Kathryn left the mug on the floor and snuggled into Will's arms, feeling safe and comfortable.

"I'm glad you're here, Big Guy. I never thanked you, didn't I?"

"You don't have to thank me, Kitty-Kat."

"You've been a great help. I've been so..." She struggled to find the right word. "Out? Absent? Self-absorbed? I don't know. I'm not really sure what I am feeling right now, or what I've been feeling."

"I know." He said, encouraging her to continue.

"At first I thought that I was alright, that I could go on with my life. But as days went by and I really assimilated what had happened, I began to cave in. I only wanted to sleep and to forget that the rest of the world existed. I was so tired ... I know that everybody tried to help but I..." She hesitated. "I felt that I didn't deserve it, sometimes I still do. So I just dismissed them and continued to sink further, and deeper."

"Why didn't you deserve it?"

"Because I survived, and they didn't." She said just as a sob escaped her.

Will let her cry. He knew that she needed to release everything that she had kept inside. He hugged her tightly and didn't let go, even when she finally stopped. After that, they silently continued to observe the fire. A few minutes later, Kathryn raised her head from his chest and removed the tears present on her face. She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It's okay to cry, Kitty-Kat."

"Maybe, but I don't like it."

"I know." Will said. Then, he hesitated.

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"I wanted to propose something. Just hear me out, ok? It's just a suggestion."

"Shoot."

"You have been through a lot this last year. I know you saw a counselor but I think you should consult with one again." Kathryn tried to interrupt but Will silenced her putting a finger on her lips. "You don't like them, neither do I, but sometimes their help is needed. I'm not an expert but you show a lot of symptoms of depression, Kitty-Kat. It's not a weakness to acknowledge that you need professional help. They know what you are going through and they can help you. You can search for a civilian one if you prefer. It doesn't matter if you find the backing you need."

"I'll think about it." She said, sighing deeply.

"It's all I ask." He replied, smiling.

"There's something else in your mind." Kathryn stated after seeing the look on his face.

"It is but I'll leave it for another day."

"Don't, please. You've never been afraid to talk to me or to express you thoughts. Don't start now."

"Ok. What do you wanna hear first?"

"The easiest thing to solve."

"You must settle whatever is going on with your sister." He stopped, expecting a tantrum, but Kathryn didn't say a thing so he continued. "You're pissed at her, I understand. Her methods weren't very well-chosen but, at the end, they were what made you leave your room and begin your road to recovery. You should thank her."

"Yeah, I should, but I don't know how. Do you think she'll forgive me? She said some hurtful things but she was right. I ignored her, and Ma."

"They love you and they've already forgiven you but you need to take the first step to amend you relationship with them."

"Will you be with me?"

"Always."

* * *

That same night, the four of them were eating dinner in the kitchen. Conversation flowed easily between them, even Kathryn participated more than the previous nights. Gretchen was secretly delighted, but kept her thoughts to herself. After clearing the table, they sat together again to enjoy Gretchen's wonderful caramel brownies and a big cup of sweet tea. Before they began a new topic of conversation, Kathryn gathered all her courage and spoke.

"Ma, I've been thinking a lot these last days and there are a couple of things I'd like to talk with you."

Under the table, Will grabbed Kathryn's hand and squeezed it, showing her his support. Gretchen looked at her, expectantly, and with a nod signaled her to continue.

"When I was at the hospital ..." She began, all her emotions present in her voice. "When I was there ... We talked about doing a private ceremony to bury Daddy's ashes at Lake George. I realized, thanks to Big Guy here who pointed it to me, that we never did it. I've been selfish and didn't comprehend that you two also needed your closure and I'm very sorry for that. Maybe, if you are okay with it, we could go there this weekend."

"I'll call your aunt tomorrow morning." Gretchen said, smiling sadly and knowing how hard it had been for her daughter to speak those words.

"The second thing is that ... Well, I'd like you to help me find a good civilian counselor." She said, hesitating a bit.

Gretchen, instead of answering her, got up quickly from her chair, walked around the table and hugged her daughter, relieved after hearing her idea. While embracing her, she looked at Will and mouthed _thank you_ to him. He just smiled and lowered his sight, embarrassed. The tender moment broke when Phoebe jumped out of her chair and left the room. Gretchen tried to go after her but Kathryn stopped her grabbing her arm.

"I'll go." She said while getting up.

After putting on her jacket, Kathryn opened the back door and stepped into the porch. Her sister was sitting on the swing with her legs bent and her arms holding them, her face hidden between her knees. Kathryn slowly approached her sister and stood in front of her.

"Can I sit here?" Kathryn said.

"We're in a free country." Phoebe answered without changing her position on the swing.

Without another word, Kathryn sat next to Phoebe and adopted a similar position.

"Are you mad at me?" Kathryn dared to ask.

"Are you?" Phoebe replied, raising her head to look at her sister.

"I was for a few days but, no, now I am not. I am sorry."

"What?" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, I am. And for a lot of things. First, I should thank you. You helped me more than you'll ever know, even if I would had preferred another way of doing it." She said, smiling. "What you said hurt me but made me realize how wrong I was. You lost Daddy too, Ma lost her husband ... But I was too focused on my own feelings to notice anything else, and it wasn't fair. You're having a hard time dealing with al of this, too, and my own attitude hasn't helped. So, yes, I am sorry. I'm also sorry for how I've been treating you these last few days. I hope you can forgive me."

Phoebe removed a pair of tears that had fallen from her eyes and, then, threw herself at her sister's arms. Kathryn hugged her, fiercely.

"I missed my sister." Phoebe muttered.

"I missed you too, idiot."

They continued with their long embrace, oblivious of their mother and Will watching them through the kitchen's window and smiling at the view.


	16. Changes, sometimes, are great Part I

**Summary: **Kathryn's leave has arrived to its end. What will she do? (February, 2359)

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter has some ADULT content. Please, be aware of it before you begin reading.

* * *

After seven months without seeing it, Kathryn took out her uniform from her wardrobe and stared at it. Carefully, she left it on her bed. An hurricane of memories and emotions ran through her mind as, inevitably, her brain gave her the image of the last time she wore it. Hesitantly, she reached down to caress its fabric. It was as smooth as it always had been.

Leaving it there, Kathryn went to her bathroom to get ready: she had an hour before her meeting began. She removed the towel on her head and let her hair cascade down her back, wet and already beginning to curl. She grabbed the dryer from the drawer under the sink and started to dry it, following the routine she had been following for those last years. When her hair was dry and straight, she began to put it up. It only took her a few minutes to style it in a perfect bun. Her next step was to put on some makeup. She opened the first drawer and put back the drier. In the second drawer she had her makeup case. After taking it out, she proceeded to open it and grab her overly-used sponge to apply some foundation before she took the brush and applied some rouge to her cheeks. Then, she put on the eyeliner and some light eye shadow to her eyelids and under the eyebrows. After that, she applied a coat of lipstick and a touch of lipgloss. The final step of her routine was to put on some mascara. She took a good look of herself in the mirror and, satisfied with the results, she tidied up the bathroom and returned to her room.

Carefully, she removed the hanger from the uniform and laid the clothes on the bed. She took out her robe and put on her socks before grabbing the jumpsuit from the bed and putting it on. She had both versions of the uniform but she always liked better the jumpsuit over the skant. Then, Kathryn took her boots from the closet and sat on the bed to put them on. When she was finished, she went to her nightstand and opened its third drawer. In the back of it, there were two tiny black boxes that she grabbed and, then, left them on the table. Gently, she opened the first one and stared at the two gold pips that rested inside. After looking at them for a couple of minutes, she gathered the courage she needed to take them out and put them carefully on below the collar on the right side. To complete the work, she opened the second box, grabbed her combadge and attached it above her left breast.

After looking at herself in the mirror for one last time, she left her room and walked downstairs. She grabbed her coat, got out of the house and walked to the nearest transport station.

* * *

The Night Owl was crowded for an ordinary afternoon. It seemed that almost everybody working at Starfleet decided to go there and have something to eat or drink. Will had enough luck to arrive when it still had empty tables. He'd been there for at least an hour, enjoying some down time while reading an old book, when he casually lifted his eyes and saw someone who he didn't expected to see. She was leaning on the counter, quietly talking to the waiter and asking for her favorite beverage. He quickly stood up and called her name. She turned around to search for who had called her and a big smile appeared on her face when he saw him. Will was overjoyed. He indicated her to join him and sat down to wait for her. When she got there, he got up again, grabbed her mug to leave it on the table, and engulfed her in a tight crushing embrace. They stood there, together, for a couple of minutes before Will kissed her cheek and let her go.

"Kitty-Kat, you look fantastic." He said, overjoyed at having found her there.

"As fantastic as one can look in one of this horrendous uniforms." She replied, smiling. "You look great too, Big Guy."

They sat down, one in front of the other. Kathryn sipped her drink and Will used the opportunity to really look at her. She appeared to be relaxed, even happy. It was a big contrast to the her depressed state just a month before. She caught him staring at grinned.

"How are you doing?" Will asked.

"I'm fine. Not totally recovered but on the road of getting better. And you? What are you doing at Headquarters?"

"There's a six months Command training program beginning in two weeks. I applied and they accepted me." He, then, pointed to her uniform. "Are you back at work?"

"Not yet. I had a meeting with Admiral Paris early today to talk about it. I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" He asked, excited. "What is it?"

"I'm switching to Command and ... I'll be taking the same course. We're gonna be classmates again."

"It's wonderful, Kitty-Kat! With your stubbornness and temper, you'll be a great addition to the Command branch."

Kathryn lifted herself from the chair to punch, hard, his arm.

"See?" Will said, rubbing the sore spot.

Kathryn tried to punch him again but, thanks to his quick reflexes, Will grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He laughed at her slightly irritated face and kissed the back of her hand. Defeated, Kathryn sat down again and stuck her tongue out.

"Very mature, Kitty-Kat."

She did it again and accompanied it with a light kick to his shin. Kathryn laughed out loud at his faked hurt face.

"Come on, big baby. Let's go! I'll make some dinner for the two of us and we'll talk. What do you think?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

They transported to Indiana and walked together to Kathryn's home. The house was empty: Gretchen had a dinner with her colleagues from the University and Phoebe was studying with a friend. They were both expected to return late so Will and Kathryn used the opportunity of a quiet house to have a light dinner and a long overdue conversation.

Sitting on the floor, barefoot, in front of the fire, they wrapped themselves in a big quilt. At first, they conversation was centered on their families and friends, putting the other up to date with the lives of those who were important in both their lives, avoiding intentionally the topic they knew they would end talking about. Kathryn asked about his parents and grandmother while Will was interested in Phoebe, Gretchen and Martha. After an hour of talking about trivial things, they knew that the time to speak about the elephant in the room had arrived.

Gently, Will put his arm around Kathryn's waist and brought her closer to him. Kathryn rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. Neither wanted to begin. Finally, after a few minutes in silence, Kathryn decided to go first.

"I know you're worried but I'm alright, really."

"Are you sure? You seem better and I'm glad but ..." He stopped, hesitating.

"But ..."

"Aren't you going too fast? It's been a month. You decided to make a big change on your life and ..."

"Will." She interrupted. "It's not a decision I made overnight. I was considering it even before the accident, and I talked about it with my counselor before I made it. She told me that wanting to make huge changes in one's life was common during grief and it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She asked me if I was really sure I was doing it for myself, not to follow my father steps. At first, I thought she was right but when I really meditated about it, I realized that even if I love science, it wasn't satisfying my expectations. I need something more. Switching to command doesn't mean that I have to leave my passion for science."

"I just wanted to be sure."

"And I appreciate it, really. Except you and Admiral Paris, nobody knows about the decision. I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Do you think they will accept it?"

"I don't know but, sincerely, I don't really care. It's my life and it's time to begin doing what I really wanna do."

"I see your counseling sessions are going well."

"Yeah, they are, and it surprises me. I never thought I would be comfortable talking to an stranger about my feelings but Dr. Cooper is great. At first, I went twice a week but now I only go see her once a week, and it's really helping."

"I'm glad."

"And I have to thank you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be going there."

"I wasn't the only one involved, Kitty-Kat. Your mother and sister were too. You just decided to listen to me."

"Yeah, I know. I apologized to them for everything and our relationship has grown stronger after all of this. I still have some fights with the idiot, though." She said, laughing.

"You'll always fight with your sister, Kitty-Kat. You both love it."

They shared a good laugh for a few minutes. When it subsided, Kathryn got up and walked to the kitchen to replicate some hot chocolate for them. She returned to the living room and handed the mugs to Will before resuming her previous position next to Will. They sipped their beverages and left them on the floor, in front of them. Kathryn grabbed his hand and caressed its back.

"She asked about you." She said, shyly.

"Who?"

"Dr. Cooper."

"Why?"

"Because in those firsts sessions I couldn't stop talking about you."

"Really?" Will asked, surprised, while a big idiot grin appeared on his face.

"You helped me mote than you'll ever know, Big Guy. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Kath." He said, kissing the side of her head. "What did you tell her?" He asked, interested.

"She asked about our relationship so I explained it to her. She was surprised that we were still friends. Told me it was uncommon after being in a relationship. We didn't talk about it again until last week, just at the end of the session. Before I stood up to leave, she asked me if I was happy. How could I be happy after what happened? She changed her question. Were you happy before the accident? And I just stood there, astonished, without knowing what to say. Then, she told me to think about it."

"Were you?"

"I thought I was but, after really looking into it, I discovered that I was content with my life but happy? I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, Will. Something was missing. That's one of the reasons I decided to switch to Command but that something is still missing." She paused for a few seconds before she talked again. "Are you happy, Will?"

"I'm ok, content as you said. I also feel that something is missing in my life."

"Do you know what is it?"

"I think I do."

"Tell me, please."

"Kitty-Kat ..."

"Please. I wanna know if it's the same thing I've been missing too."

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned.

"Since we decided to break up, more than a year and a half ago, we haven't had any serious relationships. You had one or two flings, I had a brief thing with Justin, but we haven't seriously dated anyone. Why is that?"

"We haven't found the right person, yet."

"And you know why?"

"Do you?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. They weren't you." She said, without hesitation.

"Kitty-Kat..."

"What?"

"I ... " Will began but didn't know how to continue.

"Let me ask you again. Do you know what is missing in your life?"

"Yes. You are. But..."

"No, no buts, please." She interrupted. "I miss you too. I was happy when we were together, happier than I've ever been. We broke up, we thought it was the right thing to do, but it's not working, for neither of us."

"Kathryn, there are buts. You're better but not totally recovered. You don't need this to stress you more."

"Don't patronize me, William. I know I still have a long road in front of me but it doesn't mean I don't know what I wanna do with my life, or with who I want to spend it. I still love you, I want to be with you."

"Kitty-Kat." He hesitated.

"It's alright, I understand. You don't want things to return as they were before. I'm sorry, I've just made an idiot of myself."

Before he could answer, she stood up and left the room. Will sat there, alone and startled. He lasted a few seconds there before he got a grip of himself and quickly stood up to run after her. He found Kathryn on her bedroom, laying down on her bed, silently crying with her face hidden on her pillow. His heart broke at the sight. Silently, he sat down next to her and gently stroked her hair. Kathryn tensed under his touch and lifted her head a bit so he could hear her.

"Leave me alone, please." She begged.

"I won't, Kathryn." He said, firmly. "You just assumed things without letting me explain."

"You made it perfectly clear." She said, her words muttered by the pillow covering her face.

"I didn't, and I'm sorry. So just hear me out, please, before you jump into conclusions again."

Kathryn didn't reply. Will began to talk but he couldn't do it without looking directly at her. So, gently, he made her sit on the bed and he knelt in front of her.

"Kitty-Kat, there's nothing I would want more than spending the rest of my life with you. I love you, I never stopped loving you. But I want to be sure that you're ready for this. Things can't be the way they were before; time went by and we aren't the same people we were a year and a half ago. We can start again, things will be different, but we can make it work. I only ask for you to really think about it, to be really sure that this is what you want. If your answer is yes, then, we'll work it out. I don't wanna hurt you." He finished, caressing her face with the back of his hand.

"I don't need to think about it. My answer is YES!" She said, smiling through the tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Can I kiss you, now?"

Kathryn answer was to get up and help Will do the same. They stared at each others eyes for a few seconds before they fell into a tight embrace. Then, slowly, they loosened it a bit so they could kiss. They lips met, shyly at first. Soon, their kiss deepened and their tongues began to play together. Before they knew it, they fell onto the bed.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, again.

"I want you." Kathryn answered.

Without any doubt on his mind, Will moved to put his body over Kathryn's and grabbed gently her head. Slowly, his mouth descended until it reached her expectant lips. In the middle of their kiss, Kathryn felt something tugging her shirt. Without thinking, she quickly complied and removed it. Then, she unbuttoned Will's shirt and helped him get rid of it. Taking advantage of his distraction, Kathryn sat up and pushed Will to lay down on the bed before she sat on his lap and attacked his neck. Her initial light kisses turned into a more powerful ones that ended leaving a trail of hickeys above his collarbone. She grinned, proudly, when Will looked at her with surprise written all over his face.

"You'll pay for that." He joked.

"Really? What are you gonna do?"

Will sat up, carefully, and pressed her hips to his, rubbing his still clothed groin to hers. They both moaned softly. Then, he took his turn of devouring her neck. As revenge, he left a large love bite on her neck, under her right ear, knowing that without a dermal regenerator she would need to wear something to hide it. She playfully slapped his chest and kissed him again. While their tongues danced together, Will reached behind her and unclasped her bra. It quickly got thrown away. He left her swollen lips to slowly descend to her breasts, leaving soft kisses along the way. He arrived at his destination and smiled. His hands abandoned the position on her hips and went to caress her nipples. He rolled them between his fingers until they were hard. Then, he closed his lips around her left one and sucked lightly. Kathryn moaned again, this time louder, while her hips bucked again against him and her back arched. His hands continued to massage her bosoms while his mouth alternated between their two peaks. After a few minutes, Kathryn decided that it was her turn again. She gently pushed him down and went to unbutton his tight jeans. Will raised his hips and she quickly got them off. With her hand, she teased him over his boxers, caressing his hard on with light touches or running her nails over the cloth covering him.

Abruptly, she stopped. Will raised his head, surprised, but grinned at seeing her silly smile. Kathryn stood up from the bed and, in one movement, removed her pants and her underwear before crawling onto the bed again. She reached for his boxers and began to slide them down, first with her fingers but ending the job with her teeth. Her hand went quickly to grab his shaft, squeezing it gently and making Will squirm under her touch. Before she could put her lips on it he halted her, grabbing her chin and making her look at him.

"We'll have time for this later. I'm ready and if you use your lovely mouth on me I know I won't last long."

"Later? You're pretty sure of yourself, Mister." Kathryn grinned.

"I know you, Ms. Janeway. You'll want more, until you tire me out." He said, grinning too. Kathryn crawled up his body until she could kiss his lips.

"We'll see." She teased.

Will tickled her sides, making burst out laughing and falling over the bed, next to him, while he continued his attack. Kathryn tried to escape but he had her pinned down.

"Ok! Ok!" She said, laughing. "You win! Please! Stop!"

He stopped, grinning at his victory. After a few seconds, they both calmed down. Then, Will looked down and fixed his sight at her big blue eyes.

"It's great to hear you laugh like this again, Kitty-Kat."

"I know, it feels great."

"It does."

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Changes, sometimes, are great Part II

**Summary: **Kathryn's leave has arrived to its end. What will she do? (February, 2359)

* * *

In the next room, Phoebe was trying to sleep but she couldn't. In her bed, she was able to hear, perfectly clear, the sounds coming from her sister's room. Laughter, squeals and moaning had been filling her room for the last hour. Tired of it, she angrily got up from her bed and stormed to Kathryn's door. She knocked on it, loudly, and smiled when she heard them stop.

The door opened and Kathryn showed her head trying to hide her body that, luckily for Phoebe, was covered with a sheet.

"What?" Kathryn asked, angry after being interrupted.

"Could you two, please, keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Yes, ok. Whatever. Just go."

"I could have been Mom, you know."

"Phoebe! Go!" Kathryn said, almost yelling.

The door was slammed on her face. She stood there, for a minute, listening to her sister mutter about her. Satisfied, she returned to her room, smiling all over the way.

* * *

The next morning, when Phoebe walked into the kitchen, she found her mother sitting at the table, sipping her coffee while she read the morning news on a PADD. She kissed her cheek and grabbed a mug to pour some coffee into it.

"Morning Ma."

"Morning honey."

Phoebe took her plate from the stasis unit and her mug before sitting down in front of Gretchen. Her mother raised her eyes from the PADD and looked at her youngest daughter.

"Where's your sister? She's usually up by now."

"Still sleeping." Phoebe answered after swallowing the bit of pancake in her mouth.

"It's late!" Gretchen said.

"I know. What are you still doing here? You are gonna be late."

"I changed my class. I need to run some errands today."

"Great."

"I'm going to wake her up." Gretchen said, standing up.

"What? No!" Phoebe exclaimed, trying to stop her.

"Why not? Is there something wrong?" Gretchen asked, surprised at the outburst.

"Everything's fine."

"Then?"

"Let her sleep."

"You know something that I don't." Gretchen accused her. "Where's Katie?"

"Sleeping, in her room. Really."

Gretchen, tired of the mystery and curious about what was happening, left the kitchen and walked upstairs to Kathryn's room. She knocked softly on the door but received no answer. She knocked again and, that time, she heard something hit the door. Gretchen stepped back, surprised.

"LEAVE US ALONE, PHOEBE!" Kathryn yelled from inside the room.

"Us?" Gretchen said to herself.

Quickly, she turned the knob and opened the door. The sight that greeted Gretchen startled her.

"Ma!" Kathryn exclaimed while covering herself and her companion with the sheet.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gretchen asked. "No, don't tell me. I don't wanna know." She said after thinking her question better.

"We thought you had class."

"Obviously." She stated. "Who is with you?" She asked, curious, because she couldn't see the face of the man in her daughter's bed.

"Hi Gretchen." Will said, uncovering his face.

"William. I'd like to say it's nice to see you again but ..."

"I understand." He interrupted.

"Well, I want you two to take your naked asses out of this bed, get dressed, and come down to have breakfast. I think there are a few things we need to talk about. You have ten minutes or I'll come back here, and if I have to I assure you it won't be pretty. Do I make myself clear?" Gretchen asked them.

"Yes ma'am." They answered at the same time.

"Perfect."

With that said, Gretchen turned round and left the room, closing the door behind her. She stood next to it and pressed her ear to hear their next words.

"Oh. My. God!" Kathryn said but Will only laughed. "Don't laugh! My mom caught us having sex! It's not funny at all! It's embarrassing!"

"Sorry Kitty-Kat, but you'd be laughing too if you had seen the look on your faces."

She heard Will yelp, probably after her daughter punched him. Then, they both burst out laughing, almost hysterically.

* * *

Breakfast went well enough after what happened before it, it just was bit awkward for the young couple. Phoebe spent the time teasing them about being caught by her mother, even reminding them that she warned them the night before. Will apologized to Gretchen: he didn't mean to fall asleep, his intention was to sneak out during the night. Gretchen, on one hand, was glad to see them happy, especially her daughter, but on the other, the mother in her, was worried. She knew that her daughter was getting better, leaving behind her depression, but she thought it was too early for her to make big decisions like that one. But, during the meal, the topic of their conversation was kept light. After everything was cleared out and cleaned, all four sat down again on the kitchen's table to really talk about what was going on.

Kathryn and Will sat together in one side, Gretchen and Phoebe in front of them. Under the table, Kathryn searched for Will's hand and grabbed it. He squeezed it lightly, encouraging her. After a deep breath, Kathryn began to talk.

"Well, I have two different things to explain to you. One is obvious, even though we really want to explain it to you. The other is completely different." Kathryn said. "What do you want to hear first?"

"Love life, please!" Phoebe begged, making her sister laugh at her.

"You only want to know the dirty details, idiot." Kathryn said.

"Well, I don't!" Gretchen exclaimed. "So, please, keep them to yourselves."

All three laughed at Gretchen's facial expression but stopped quickly knowing that, provably, it wasn't a good idea to tease her with that. Getting serious again, Kathryn reached for her mothers hand and gently squeezed it.

"I know you're worried, Ma, but there's nothing to be worried about." Kathryn said.

"A mother always worries, Katie."

"Yes, but we made the right decision, as we did a year and a half ago when we decided to split up."

"We met yesterday, by coincidence, near Headquarters. We talked, came here to have dinner, and talked some more." Will explained. "One thing led to another and we both discovered that we hadn't been completely happy. We weren't happy because we missed each other, we were still in love. At first, I was reluctant about it. But your daughter had a point. It's her life, she's old enough to make her own decisions, as I am. We aren't the same people we were before. Things changed, we changed. It's not a bad thing. We start again, aware of this, and try to work it out the best we can."

"It isn't a decision I made overnight, Ma." Kathryn continued. "I love him, I wanna be with him. I've been through a though time and I am learning to accept it and go on with my life, and I know I want to go on with Will by my side."

"As I do." Will finished.

Gretchen looked at them and saw, in their eyes, the truth of their words, the love present behind them. Before she could say anything, Phoebe flew out of her chair and ran to the couple, engulfing both of them in a crushing hug, showing how happy she was of they getting back together. After nearly braking their necks with the embrace, she returned to her seat, grinning.

"I'm so happy for you, guys! Welcome back to the family, Will."

"Thanks Phoebe."

"Are you really sure about this, Katie?"

"I am, Ma. I don't need your approval, don't offense, but I'd like to have it."

"As long as you're happy, Katie, I'm too."

"Thanks, Ma."

"You're welcome, dear."

Will breathed deeply now that the weight was off their shoulders, even if he knew that the next part of Kathryn's news could really upset her family. Phoebe, noticing the tension in her sister's body, decided to ask and lighten the mood a little.

"And the other thing? You aren't getting married, are you, dorkface?" Phoebe asked, grinning.

"No, we aren't, idiot. What I'm about to tell you has nothing to do with Will and I. It's about my career."

"Are you leaving Starfleet?" Phoebe asked, hopeful.

"No, I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you." Kathryn answered, a bit hurt.

"Are you leaving on a mission?" Gretchen asked.

"It's not that."

"Well! Out with it! You're making me nervous, dorkface!" Phoebe said, her voice showing her exasperation.

Kathryn, before explaining, looked at Will. He squeezed her hand, again, and smiled at her. After breathing deeply, she began to talk.

"Yesterday, before meeting Will, I went to Headquarters to talk with Admiral Paris. After what happened with the Cardassians, he made me a suggestion that got me thinking. I talked about it with Dr. Cooper and Alynna before I made my decision." She stopped to drink some water before continuing. "I want you to understand that it's something I've been considering for this last year and that it has nothing to do with the accident or what I felt afterwards. I'm doing it for myself, not to follow anyone's path or to achieve someone's expectations over me."

"What have you done?" Gretchen asked, concerned.

"I switched to Command. I'll return to the Academy, in two weeks, to take a six months training course."

"Are you serious?" Phoebe questioned in disbelieve.

"I am." Kathryn stated.

"You love science, Katie. You always wanted to be a scientist." Gretchen commented.

"I am a scientist, Ma. I'll always be one. I've been doing this since I left the Academy but it's not as fulfilling as I thought it would be."

"And Command will?"

"Yes Ma, it will."

"Well, then, my dear, you have my support."

"Really?" Kathryn asked, amazed.

"Does it surprise you?"

"It does, Ma. I thought..."

"Katie." Gretchen interrupted. "It's your life, as you told us, and I'd like some of your decisions, I'd hate some of those, but, at the end, the decisions are yours to make. I can only support you and be here for you."

"Thanks, Ma."

Touched, Kathryn got up from her seat and walked to her mother. Gretchen stood up too and they fell into a loving embrace. Phoebe and Will observed them from the table. Will was smiling but Phoebe was frowning.

"Phoebe." Will whispered loudly to gain her attention. "She'll be alright. It's what she wants to do and, lucky for me, I'm taking the same course so we'll be together. Don't worry."

"Take care of her, Will."

"I will."


	18. Work & Surprises

**Summary: **The six months Command Training Course is over. Will and Kathryn have to think, again, about their professional future as well as their personal one. (August, 2359)

* * *

San Francisco's weather was a bit chilly for an August night. Will noticed it when he stepped out of the shower and remembered that he left the bedroom's window open. Quickly, he put a towel around his waist and went to close it.

His tiny apartment was temporary, Starfleet lent them to officers stationed on Earth for short periods of time that didn't have a place to stay or preferred to live near Headquarters. The four huge buildings were located just behind the Academy and the building and apartment size depended of the rank. As Lieutenants, he and Kathryn lived in the third one. His apartment was on the sixth floor while hers was on the tenth. They kept separated residences even though they spent all their off duty time together, usually at Will's. Most of her things were there, even her messages were rerouted to his computer. So Will wasn't surprised when he turned around and saw her leaning on the doorframe of his bedroom, smiling at him.

"Hi sexy." Kathryn said from the door.

"Kitty-Kat! I didn't hear you coming in."

"It doesn't surprise me. I could hear you singing from outside the apartment."

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"No."

Will, jokingly, put a feigned hurt face on his face before running to her and picking her up, throwing her on his shoulder. Kathryn squealed loudly, smacking his back trying to make him put her down. Knowing that that course of action wouldn't be enough, she began to tickle his side. Will bursted out laughing, loosing his balance and falling onto the bed with Kathryn beneath him. They continued laughing, nearly in hysterics, at their silliness. She pushed him to his back and sat on his lap, her legs straddling him. He tried to tickle her but she quickly hit his hands out of the way. When he tried again, Kathryn leant down and kissed him, lightly.

She wanted to sit again but Will didn't let her. Putting his arms around her waist and his hands on her back, he pressed her against his body and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. They spent the next few minutes like that, lovingly devouring each others mouths while their hands travelled all over their bodies. Knowing that their point of no return was near, Kathryn broke the kiss and pushed herself up, resting her hands on his chest, preventing him of starting again.

"Why did you stop? I was having fun!" Will pouted.

"I can feel that." She grinned, detecting his increasing hardiness under the towel and in direct contact with her covered groin.

"So?" He asked, confused.

"We'll have time for that later, I promise. But tonight I want to go out so we have to get ready, and quickly, if we don't wanna be late."

"Late? Where?"

"I made reservations at that little Spanish restaurant at the Bay. Pick me up in thirty minutes. I'll go upstairs to change." She said while getting up.

Will grabbed her hand and threw her onto the bed again.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, surprised.

"It's friday, our training is over, I had my last session with Dr. Cooper, we are together, we are happy. Take your pick."

Kathryn gave him a soft peck on the lips and got up. She smiled tenderly at him before walking out of the room. Before leaving the apartment, she shouted for him to hear.

"Wear the red shirt, please! You know I love it!"

And the door closed.

Twenty-five minutes later, Will let himself into Kathryn's apartment. He smiled at the sound of the music and his girlfriend's soft singing. He followed the sounds and arrived where she was, in her bathroom, applying the last touches of make-up.

"I hope you'll wear something more than your robe." He said, startling her.

"Big Guy! Don't scare me like this!" She bickered.

"Sorry." He grinned.

"You are not." She said, smacking his chest when she walked past him and into the bedroom.

He sat down on the bed while Kathryn opened her closet. She took out her short black dress and grabbed her red healed shoes. When she closed the door and turned around, Will groaned.

"What?" Kathryn asked, confused.

"Not those shoes!" Will said, hiding his face between his hands.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Your feet will be killing you when we come back and I'll have to massage them."

"Well, I love them." She said, sticking out her tongue at him. "And it's your job as my boyfriend to relieve my poor hurting feet."

Sitting down next to him, Kathryn left the dress beside her and reached down to put on her three and a half inches heels. When they were well strapped, she got up and let her robe fall to the floor, extracting another groan from Will after seeing her black lace underwear.

"What now?" Kathryn asked him, annoyed.

"You like to tease me." He said, pointing to her state of undress.

Ignoring him, Kathryn grabbed her dress and put it on, careful with her neatly done hair and make-up. She smoothed the fabric over her body and turned her back to Will.

"Zip me up, please."

"Yes, ma'am!"

He stood up and went behind her. His hands caressed her back, slowly, while his lips found her shoulder and neck, leaving soft kisses on her skin.

"Will ..."

Without saying a word, Will zipped her dress and made her turn around. His hands grabbed her waist and made her stand closer, their bodies fully touching each other. Slowly, his mouth descended onto hers and they shared a long passionate kiss. They broke it when the need to breathe overpowered them. Smiling, Kathryn cleaned the lipstick from his lips with her thumb.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The Barcelona World was a little restaurant situated at San Francisco's Bay. It offered spanish cuisine to their clients on the main floor but also had a bar upstairs, with large couches and overstuffed chairs to enjoy the soft music and magic environment, either inside or over the dimly lit terrace.

After a wonderful dinner, the couple decided to walk upstairs to enjoy a drink sitting outside. They placed their orders at the bar and went to sit on one of the couches at the terrace. A few minutes later, the bartender appeared with their drinks: a cold beer for Will and a Cosmopolitan for Kathryn. Thanking him, they picked up their drinks and took a sip before leaving them on the table.

Will made himself comfortable on the couch and put his arm on its back, inviting Kathryn to cuddle next to him. She put her legs on the couch, under her, and rested her head on his shoulder. Sighing contently, she relaxed. Will put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Grandma called this morning, told me she wants us to go tomorrow to have lunch with her and that she won't accept a no for an answer." Will commented.

"Perfect. It's been a while since we last went there."

"Yeah. I think she feels lonely. She has her friends and Mom invites her to dinner every week ... I call her two or three times a week, I know you do too, but ..."

"You worry."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm sure she appreciates it, even if she doesn't want you to worry over her. It's like Ma, she has her friends and her busy social life but she must feel lonely when she gets home. Phoebe is never there and I'm living here."

"Is she alright?" Will asked, concerned.

"She is. I had coffee with her after my appointment with Dr. Cooper. She misses us but she's okay."

"We could stop by tomorrow, before returning home."

"I'll call her in the morning to ask. Maybe we'll even catch Phoebe at home, it's been a while since we've been together in the same room for more than a few minutes."

Sighing deeply, Kathryn reached for her drink and took a large sip before setting it on the tale in front of them. She gave Will his beer and settled again next to him. They shared a comfortable silence that lasted a few minutes. Will used the time to gently caress her neck and arm, enjoying their closeness. Kathryn tenderly stroked his face with the back of her hand and traced the outline of his lips with her finger. Their eyes met and sparks could almost be seen flying between them.

"Move in with me." He suddenly blurted, startling her.

"What?" Kathryn asked, leaving the comfort of his arms and sitting down to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Kitty-Kat. I just thought about it and the words left my mouth before I could stop it." He apologized, shy all of the sudden.

"No, no, don't apologize. You just surprised me, that's all. We never talked about it before, you didn't even hint anything." She said trying to show him that she wasn't upset about his suggestion.

"It's ..." He hesitated. "We spend all of our time off-duty together, most of your things are already in my apartment. And ..." Will halted again for a couple of seconds. "I love being with you. I miss you when you're not with me. So, I thought that ..."

"Yes." Kathryn interrupted.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you." She replied, grinning.

Will, overjoyed, left his beer on the table and engulfed her in a tight embrace before giving her a full kiss on the lips.

* * *

The next day, the happy couple woke up early. They ate a light breakfast before getting ready. Together, they went up to the tenth floor to pack the rest of Kathryn' possessions. They took their down to Will's apartment, now theirs. Kathryn sent a short message to inform Headquarters of the change and then they proceeded to unpack everything. Almost all of her things were already there so their job was finished quickly. After sitting down to enjoy a cup of coffee, they noticed that it was time to transport to Alaska.

Silvia, after her husband's death, decided that their house was too big for her to live alone and decided to move to a lovely apartment downtown, in Fairbanks' historic center. She was busy on the kitchen when the door chime rang. Quickly, she wiped her hands with a dishtowel and went to open the door. The smile on her face grew at the sight of her grandson and his girlfriend.

"You're late." She said, feign being angry at them even though it was clear that she didn't mind.

"Sorry, Grandma. Kitty-Kat had to stop and look at all the shop windows we found on our way here." Will replied while hugging her.

"That's not true!" Kathryn quickly stated.

"It is!" He said, playfully, sneaking past his grandmother into the apartment.

"Men." Kathryn muttered, hugging the older lady while sending a death glare to her boyfriend. "Hi Grandma."

"Katie, you look lovely, as always." Silvia said after Kathryn had stepped inside and she closed the door.

The two women walked to the living room where Will was, sitting down on the couch, with a big grin filling his face. Kathryn grabbed a cushion and threw it to him, hitting him on the head. Will caught it before it fell to the floor and threw it back at her.

"You two are like a pair of teenagers." Silvia said, laughing at their antics.

"Sometimes." Will replied.

"Well, lunch is almost ready. Do something useful and set the table while Katie and I are in the kitchen."

"Why do I always have to do the hard work?" He pouted.

"Because I say so. Come on! Move, young man!" She said after grabbing Kathryn's hand and dragging her to the kitchen. "Sit." Silvia ordered, pointing one of the stools.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Kathryn complied and sat down in one of the stools at the kitchen island. Silvia, before continuing preparing lunch, put a glass of white wine in front of her.

"Thanks." Kathryn said after taking a sip.

"How are you, dear?" The older woman asked.

"I'm great, glad that the training is over."

"That's great, but you know that wasn't what I was asking about."

"Can't fool you, can I?" Kathryn smiled shyly. "I'm fine, really. Yesterday, I went to my last session with the psychologist. It's been a long and tough road but I made it. I had a lot of help, not only from Dr. Cooper, but from Ma and Phoebe, and Will, as well. I don't know if would have made it without their constant support." She took a deep breath. "And now I'm just happy."

"I'm glad to hear this, Katie." Silvia said, hugging her lightly. "I was overjoyed when Will called and told me you were back together. You're meant for each other, honey."

"I think so, too."

"And I cried the first time you called me Grandma. I love that you feel enough at ease to call me that."

"You've been there for me too, Silvia, even more than my own grandmother. Why shouldn't I grant you the same courtesy? You always treated me as one of your family, from the very beginning. You even introduced me to your friends as your new granddaughter!" Kathryn laughed through the few lonely tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"It's how I feel."

"Well, it's how I feel too."

Laughing, the two women embraced gently. Will found them like that and smiled to himself, loving the sight of his grandmother and his girlfriend showing their love to each other.

"It's not fair! I had to set the table while you two ladies just talk and hug over a glass of wine. I didn't even get one!" He joked, joining them. Then, he noticed the tears on both their faces. "Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned, the playfulness gone from his voice.

"It is, Big Guy. Grandma and I just had a very emotional conversation." Kathryn said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

After eating the amazing lunch that Silvia had prepared and clearing the table, Will and Kathryn sat on the couch while his grandmother made some coffee. They were so engrossed in their conversations that they didn't hear her approach. Silvia, smiling at the lovely picture they made in front of her, left the tray she was carrying on a low shelf and went to grab her camera. Without making any sound, she stood in front of them and snapped a picture. The flash startled them and they quickly turned their heads to look at the grinning face of the older woman.

"You looked too cute, I couldn't resist it." Silvia said.

Laughing, Will stood up and ceded his sit to his grandmother before going to grab the tray and bringing it to the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Cake?" Kathryn asked Silvia after seeing the tray.

"Chocolate cake with chocolate covered coffee beans."

"You spoil me." She grinned.

Silvia took the knife and cut three pieces. After putting them onto their respective dishes, she handed them over to Kathryn and Will, along with an spoon for each one of them. Kathryn moaned in delight when she tasted it.

"It's awesome." She said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Katie." Silvia reprimanded her with an smile.

"Sorry, Grandma." Kathryn replied after swallowing.

"Well, tell me your good news! You've left me hanging long enough!"

"Personal or professional? What do you wanna hear first?" Will asked her.

"Professional. I think I know what the other one is."

"We've got our new assignments." He stated.

"Are they good?"

"They are great!" Kathryn exclaimed. "I'll join the crew of the USS Mary Kingsley as the Second Officer next month."

"And I'll be on the Hood as their Strategic Operations Officer as well as a position as Second Officer, too."

"I'm proud of you, dears." Silvia said, squeezing their hands. "How long will you be out there?"

"A year, at least." Will answered.

"I'll be close to Earth, the Mary Kingsley is a diplomatic ship." Kathryn explained. "I hope I'll be able to come visit every few weeks."

"And you, Will?" Silvia asked.

"The Hood is waiting orders but I know I won't be able to visit as much as Kath. It's almost sure that we'll be sent to the Neutral Zone." Will answered. "But I'll call as much as I can, Grandma. I'll be alright."

"I know."

While Silvia assimilated the news, Kathryn and Will looked at each other and shared a knowing look, imagining how hard it must be for Silvia to know that she wouldn't be able to see her grandson for a whole year. Understanding her apprehension, and trying to comfort her, Kathryn put her arm around Silvia's shoulders.

"And the other good news?" Silvia asked, drying a few tears on her face.

"Yesterday, I asked Kath to move in with me." Will explained.

"For the happy look on both your faces, I understand you said yes, Katie."

"I did. We finished moving my things this morning." Kathryn grinned.

"So soon? Are you in a hurry?"

"No, no." Will said. "Most of her things were already on my apartment."

"I'm very happy for you." The older woman said, smiling tenderly at them.

"Thanks, Grandma." Will appreciated.

"If it works, we'll begin to search for an apartment if our own in a few months."

"I'm sure it will." Silvia stated, taking Kathryn's hand between her own.

Will, overjoyed, kissed his grandmother's cheek and gave Kathryn a peck on the lips.


	19. Family

**Summary:** Life goes on and well for Kathryn and Will. They have some exciting news to share with their families. (June, 2360)

* * *

"Kathryn! We're gonna be late!" She heard Will say from the living room, realizing they must be really late if Will used her full name.

"I'm almost done!" She yelled back.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago!"

Smiling, she applied a coat of lipgloss and closed her make-up case. Hurrying out of the bathroom, she grabbed her sandals from the bedroom floor and ran to where Will was. Dropping onto the couch next to him, she put them on before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Ready." Kathryn said, proud of herself.

"It's about time!" Will replied, mid exasperated.

"Is everything in place?"

"It is, Ms. Janeway."

"Perfect." She whispered before kissing him again. Will tried to get up but Kathryn didn't let him.

"Kitty-Kat, I don't want to hear our mothers and grandmothers deliver their speech about punctuality." He groaned when she didn't stop.

"We'll hear it anyway."

Will returned the kiss, his hand running up her leg. Kathryn sat down on his lap, straddling him.

"Why aren't you wearing a skirt?" Will asked between kisses. "You know how I love them."

"Wasn't in the mood to wear one." She answered. "But I have a surprise for you under these pants."

"New underwear?" He asked and she nodded in answer. "Fuck, now that's the only thing I'll think about all the evening."

"It'll be worth your wait."

"I hope so."

They lips met again, making them forget about anything else. A few minutes later, the chirp of a combadge interrupted them.

"_Transport Station Twenty-Five to Lieutenant Commander Janeway._"

Quickly, Kathryn jumped away from Will's lap and hurried to grab her combadge.

"Janeway here." She answered the hail.

"_Ma'am, I have here a Gretchen Janeway asking for you._"

"_Katie! Where are you? We've been waiting here for twenty minutes!_" Gretchen's annoyed voice filled the room.

"Sorry Ma, something came up. I'll be right there. Janeway out."

After pinning the combadge on her shirt, Kathryn grabbed her purse and looked at Will.

"Come on! Let's go, before my Mom murders someone."

* * *

The small lobby at Starfleet's Transport Station Twenty-Five was crowded. The people waiting were occupying all the available chairs while friendly chatting went on between them.

All the talk stopped when the doors flew open and a couple walked quickly inside.

"Sorry we're late." Kathryn said, apologizing. "Something came up at the last minute."

"Yeah, sure." Phoebe snorted while standing up.

"Shut up, idiot, and give me a hug."

The two sisters hugged fiercely after not being able to see each other for three months. After a quick kiss on the cheek, Kathryn left her sister and proceeded to greet the rest of the family with Will.

"Where are Theo and Alynna?" Kathryn asked her mother.

"They told me they'll be late. Send them the address and they'll be there as soon as they can." Gretchen answered.

"I'll call them when we arrive."

"Where are we going?" Kathryn's grandmother asked.

"It's a surprise, Kate." Will said.

"Well, then, let's go! I'm an old lady and I need to sit down somewhere more comfortable that these chairs."

Will offered her his arm and Kate gladly took it. They walked outside the station, followed by Gretchen, Phoebe, Betty and Kyle (Will's parents). Silvia Riker took Kathryn's arm before following the rest.

* * *

After walking for five minutes through San Francisco' streets, they arrived at their destination. Everybody was surprised, they expected to have dinner at a restaurant but they found themselves in front of a tall building.

"Well, we're here." Kathryn happily stated.

"Here? Is there a restaurant inside?" Kyle asked, shocked.

"No, there isn't." Will said, laughing at his father. "Let's go upstairs."

The group entered the building and went to the lift. In two turns, they went to the eighteenth floor. When everybody was in front of the door, Kathryn keyed the code and opened the door.

"Welcome to our home." She said, smiling.

One by one, they got into the apartment, shock written all over their faces. Will and Kathryn shared an smile, pleased that their surprise had gone as planned. After closing the door, the couple joined the rest of the family in the living room.

"Ok. Explain" Phoebe demanded.

"Well, you all know we've been living together since last August, while we've been on Earth, of course." Will began explaining. "At Christmas, we decided to search for an apartment of our own. With a little help of our friends, and after a lot of searching, we found this."

"We bought it in March." Kathryn continued. "We used our free time to reform and decorate it to our taste. We finally moved in last week."

"We wanted to surprise you, that's why we didn't say anything." Will finished.

"Well, you certainly surprised us." Betty said.

"Who wants a tour?" Will asked, grinning.

"You can leave your things at the study while I send a quick message to Alynna and then we'll show you the rest."

* * *

The small apartment was perfect for a young couple. It had a large bedroom with an outstanding bathroom, completed with a big bathtub that Kathryn totally adored and enjoyed whenever she could, sometimes with Will but usually alone. The second bedroom was converted to an study with two desks for them to work. The living room was also used as a dinning room since the kitchen was too small, even if it had everything they needed. The best part of the apartment, the thing that made them decide to bought it, was the balcony. It was big enough to have a large table for family meals or to invite some friends, but it also had space to accommodate two couches and a coffee table, converting a part of the balcony in a chill out zone.

After the tour, their family was pleasantly surprised and everybody expressed it; even Kate, who usually didn't like anything her granddaughter did, was delighted. Pulling over some chairs so everybody could sit, they sat down at the chill out zone of the balcony to enjoy some wine and conversation while they waited for the last guests to arrive. Will observed that almost all wine glasses were empty so he got up from his sit between Kathryn and his mother.

"Anybody wants a refill?" He asked.

"I'll help you." Kathryn said, getting up too.

"I'll go." Silvia ordered. "Sit down, young lady. If you two go to the kitchen, we don't know when you'll be back and we'll die waiting."

"Grandma!" Will and Kathryn exclaimed, shocked. "We're not that bad." Will defended themselves.

"Yes, you are." Gretchen laughed. "But it's great to see your young love."

"It is." Betty agreed with her.

"Talk for yourselves." Phoebe joked. "Someday I'll end at the hospital with a big case of hyperglycemia after watching all the sweet things between these two."

"You should be studying drama, not art, idiot." Kathryn said to her sister. "You're a big drama queen."

"And you love every minute of it." Phoebe replied before sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, sure." Kathryn said, mimicking her sister's antics.

"See what I had to live with all those years?" Gretchen said, making everybody burst out laughing.

Will and Silvia took the opportunity to go inside and grab another bottle of wine and something to eat. They returned outside and sat down with the rest of the family. Nobody noticed the change in Kate's demeanor.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Alynna and Theo arrived and, as the rest of the guests, were surprised and amazed after seeing the couple's new apartment. After a quick tour, with everybody's help, they set the table outside and brought out the meal. Food disappeared quickly, more wine bottles were opened, people were enjoying themselves. But, during the meal, Kathryn observed that her grandmother wasn't her usual self. She tried to make her participate in the conversation but Kate didn't seem to be in the mood and that surprised Kathryn; the older woman had been delighted at the beginning of the night. After a few tries, she decided to let it go.

Later, when everybody finished eating, Will and Kathryn cleared the table, denying her family offers of help to do it. They put all the plates and cutlery in the sink, leaving the wine glasses at the table for those who wanted to continue drinking wine. Will returned outside while Kathryn made some coffee and tea. She was leaning on the counter, sipping her wine, absent-minded while waiting for the coffeemaker to finish and the water to boil, when Phoebe and Gretchen entered carrying the last plates that were outside. They left them next to the other ones and joined Kathryn.

"Thanks." Kathryn said, her thoughts returning to Earth.

"Are you alright, Katie?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I am." She answered, leaving her glass on the counter and going to check the water. "Phoebe, can you take the cups outside?" She said, pointing to the tray next to the sink.

"Of course."

When Phoebe left the kitchen, Kathryn turned to her mother and looked directly at her.

"Do you know what's wrong with Grandma?" She asked, concerned but hesitating at the same time.

"I think I do." Gretchen answered but didn't elaborate.

"Well?" Kathryn said.

"You know how your grandmother is." Gretchen began. "She doesn't like being second best to anybody."

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn asked, hurt.

"Katie, I know you don't do it on purpose, but ..."

"But what?" She interrupted her mother, exasperation growing inside her.

"You call Silvia Grandma, you always go to visit her when you're planet-side. Maybe your own grandmother is feeling a bit left outside. I suppose she didn't want to see it but, tonight, it was evident."

"Ma ..."

"I'm not reprimanding you, Katie. She's my mother, I know how she is. She's never been the most caring person of the world and Silvia is a lovely woman but, perhaps, you should spend more time with her. Show her you aren't substituting her lack of affection with another person, show her you love her anyway. She loves you, very much, even if she's never known how to express it."

"What's taking you two so long?" A voice approaching the kitchen interrupted them. "Little Phoebe said you were making coffee. Did you go to harvest the beans?" Kate asked.

"We were talking, Mom." Gretchen answered. "I'll take the tea outside."

Gretchen picked up the water bucked, poured the water inside the teapot and left the room. Kathryn stopped the coffeemaker and put the pot in another tray. She turned around and almost dropped it when she saw that her grandmother was still standing there.

"Are you ok, Grandma? You were quiet during dinner."

"Of course I am!" Kate exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be, Little Katie?"

"I'm not little anymore, Grandma." Kathryn said, approaching her with the tray on her hands.

"You'll always be my Little Katie, dear." She said, softly caressing her granddaughter's cheek. "I think I've just realized that you have grown up."

"It's been a while."

"Yeah, I'm getting old." Kate joked.

"You're not the only one, Grandma." Kathryn replied, grinning.

* * *

At midnight, everybody had already left leaving Kathryn and Will to enjoy the rest of the night alone in their new apartment. While Will finished picking up everything, Kathryn went to the bedroom to change. She got out of her clothes and grabbed her black silk robe. She put it on, checked herself in the mirror, and left the room to go find her boyfriend.

She entered the small kitchen but stopped at the door, leaning on the frame with her arms crossed and a silly grin on her face, waiting for Will to notice her.

"You changed!" He exclaimed after turning around and seeing her.

"I did." Kathryn said, still grinning.

"You're drunk." Will observed, knowing fully well what her grin meant.

"I'm not!" She stated, sightly offended. "Maybe just a bit tipsy."

"Where's my present?" He asked approaching her, slowly.

"What present?"

"The one you promised before."

"This one?" Kathryn asked, opening her robe and showing him her new green underwear.

"Yeah, this one." He growled. "Come here, Kitty-Kat."

Kathryn walked the remaining steps but stopped just before he could touch her. Will, exasperated, grabbed her hand and pulled, making her crash into his chest. Quickly, he claimed her lips in a long passionate kiss.

"Tease." Will said after breaking up the kiss, when the need for air overpowered them.

"But you love it." Kathryn flirted, putting her arms around his waist.

"Tonight, it went well, don't you think?"

"Yes. I think it was the first time our two families had a meal together. They get along."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

While kissing her again, Will slowly cornered Kathryn between him and the kitchen counter, their hands running all over each other's bodies. Feeling the hard surface pressing onto her back, Kathryn tried to move away but he didn't let her. Instead, he took her legs and helped her sit on the counter. He settled himself between her open legs and grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him. Kathryn squealed, making him laugh.

"Here?" She asked, surprised.

"Here."

"We eat on this counter."

"I'll clean it later. We need to christen all rooms. It's tradition."

"Who am I to mess with tradition!" Kathryn laughed. "Take the helm, Mr. Riker!"

"Yes, ma'am."


	20. Fight, Drink & Kiss Part I

**Summary: **Professional life interferes with personal life, friendships get in the way. Will their relationship be strong enough to endure it? (December, 2363)

* * *

_**A/N: **This part was getting too long so I decided to split it in two different chapters._

* * *

It was snowing in Bloomington, Indiana, as it had been for the last week. The entire area was covered in a thick white layer, making it difficult to walk the streets. Loaded with bags, Kathryn tried to open the front door of her mother's house without dropping anything. After a few tries she succeeded, only to be welcomed by a big mass of fur jumping and barking at her, nearly sending her bags to the floor.

"Hi Lexie." She greeted the dog. "Down, girl! Let me leave this things somewhere and then I'll play with you, ok?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

With a quick kick, she closed the front door.

"Anybody home?" She yelled.

"In the study!" A voice yelled back.

Kathryn walked to the study, Lexie following her close, and opened the door with her body.

"Hi, Ma." Kathryn said, dropping the bags onto the couch. "I bought everything you asked and it almost cost me my life! There's snow everywhere! I slipped in front of the bakery! Thank God Mark was near and caught me before I fell on my ass." She ranted while she took off her coat, gloves, scarf and bonnet and left them next to the bags. "And you know what's worse? I had to bear Mark's silly jokes and his damn smirking for the rest of the trip." She continued, not noticing that her mother was sitting at the desk in front the computer with an open com-line. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I'm listening Kathryn." Gretchen said, irritated. "But I was in the middle of a conversation."

"Oh! Sorry." She said, embarrassed.

"Actually, it's for you. I was only entertaining him until you got here. All yours. I'll be upstairs."

Gretchen got up, kissed her daughter's cheek and left the room. Kathryn, curious, walked to the desk and sat down on the chair.

"_You slipped?_"

"Big Guy! Long time no see." Kathryn teased.

"_Less than twenty-four hours. Missed me?_" Will asked, grinning.

"Of course. Is everything alright? We talked yesterday and I thought you wouldn't call back until Sunday."

"_I know, but we had a change of plans. Don't worry!_" He said before she could interrupt him. "_I'll still be able to make it for Christmas Eve._"

"You are not coming back on the twenty-third?"

"_No. I'll arrive just in time to go home to change and transport to Indiana. I'm sorry._" Will apologized.

"It's not your fault." She sighed. "I was looking forward to spend a night together before all the family chaos began. I haven't seen you in months."

"_We'll have two full weeks to ourselves before we have to report back to Headquarters._"

"You got the news?"

"_Yes, I did._" He said, hesitantly.

"Congratulations, Big Guy. You've earned it." Kathryn said, smiling.

"_Are you ok?_" Will asked, concerned.

"I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"_Because we applied for the same assignment and I got it._"

"I knew it was a long shoot but I had to try. I'm glad you got it, Will, really." She said, smiling, trying to soothe his guilt, but it only made him feel worse. "Hey! Don't worry, ok? We'll talk when you get home."

"_Ok. Tell me about your day._" Will asked, changing the subject of their conversation to a lighter one.

"I had breakfast with Ma at the new café near the University and then met with Mark to do some shopping. I was lucky and found all the gifts I wanted to buy. We stopped to have some lunch and continued with the trip. I also bought some things Ma had asked me to get."

"_And you slipped?_"

"Yes!" She said, outraged. "We were walking down the street and ... Plof! Luckily, Mark was standing near me and caught me before I embarrassed myself but, in return, I had to hear him make fun of me for the rest of the afternoon."

"_You've been spending a lot of time with Mark, lately._" Will remarked, his voice between jealousy and accusation.

"Yes, it's wonderful to see him again. It's been a while." Kathryn explained.

"_Yeah._" He replied, trying to appear unaffected.

"Will, he's only my friend! I've known him since I was twelve!" She exclaimed, irritated.

"_I know, I know. It's just that ..._" He began but hesitated and stopped speaking.

"What?"

"_Lately, all you talk is Mark this, Mark that. For a moment, I thought that maybe-_"

"You know what?" Kathryn interrupted, angry at him. "I know you're stressed out and under a lot of pressure right now so I'll forget whatever the hell you are implying."

"_Look, Kitty-Kat, I'm sorry, ok? I wasn't implying anything. I just-_"

"Forget it." She interrupted again. "I have to go."

"_Ok_." Will said, sadly. "_I love you. Don't be mad at me, please._"

"I love you too. You'll call me?"

"_I will. Bye, Kitty-Kat._"

"Bye, Big Guy."

Kathryn ended the call, released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and leant back on the chair, suddenly feeling exhausted. How could Will ever think that she had something going on with Mark? Didn't he trust her? Yes, those past few days, she had been spending more time with him since he was in the city too, but to think she was having an affair with him? They were friends, had been for the last sixteen years, but she didn't love him. She didn't even like him! He was only a good friend. They had shared a lot of time and experiences in the past but nothing more.

Kathryn put her elbows on the desk, hid her face in her hands and took a deep breath: she was definitely upset.

* * *

The apartment was silent when Will arrived and got in. He dumped his bag next to the door and made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door, distracted, and jumped back, startled, when he saw someone laying on his bed, reading a PADD.

"Kitty-Kat! I thought you were in Indiana." He exclaimed, happily overjoyed.

"I wanted to be here." She said while getting up and slowly approaching him. "You need a proper welcome home." Kathryn whispered in a sultry voice, running her hand down his chest.

"Really?" He asked, excited.

"Of course."

Will, not wanting to wait another second, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and captured her lips in an slow yet breathtaking kiss. Kathryn put her arms around his neck and stood as closer to him as she could, enjoying the feeling of their bodies touching after eight months of being apart without seeing each other.

"I missed you." Will said, breaking the kiss for a few seconds.

"I missed you too." Kathryn replied before kissing him again.

Slowly, Kathryn removed her arms from around his neck and caressed his shoulders, making her way down until she reacher the zipper of his uniform jacket. With a quick movement, she unzipped the garment and removed it from his body before untucking the shirt from his trousers. Will stood there, amazed, letting Kathryn do whatever she wanted. They had to stop kissing for a moment, while she helped him get rid of his undershirt, an opportunity that Will used to ask the question that had been on his mind since the moment he had got home.

"Aren't they waiting for us?"

"I told Ma we'd be late."

Knowing they had time, Will calmed himself and proceed to give his girlfriend all the attention she deserved.

* * *

Even though the young couple was late, they hadn't arrived as late as Gretchen thought they would. Everything was ready begin so, after they said hello to all the family present, they dug in. The large table, filled with too much food and wine, easily accommodated the twenty-two persons that were present. Laughter and conversation flowed while the different dishes were passed from one person to the other, everybody wanting to try everything that Gretchen had cooked for them. At mid dinner, tired of being left out of the fun that the grown ups seemed to enjoy, Little Jack, Kathryn's four-years-old cousin, stood up from his chair and made his way to sit on Kathryn's lap. His parents tried to make him return to his seat but, after she assured them that she didn't mind, they let him stay there.

When everybody finished eating, they quickly cleared the table and helped Gretchen clean everything. They sat down again to continue with the family reunion. Different desserts and liqueurs were on the table for them to enjoy while they talked. The only two absent were Kathryn and Will. After looking at the wall clock, Phoebe noticed that it had been more than fifteen minutes since they excused themselves. Before she could get up, Gretchen leaned to her and whispered to her ear to go get her sister before someone said something. She quickly complied.

She was lucky and found her at the first place she went, the kitchen. Kathryn was standing next to the window, a full champagne glass on her hand, looking at the snow falling outside. Going to stand next to her, Phoebe put her arm around her sister's waist and rested her head on Kathryn's shoulder.

"Ma asked me to find you and your too-good-looking boyfriend." Phoebe teased.

"He's in the study talking with his family." Kathryn answered.

"Are you two staying here tonight?"

"Yes. We'll go to Alaska after breakfast."

"Try to be quiet tonight, I need my precious sleep." Phoebe said, laughing.

"Don't worry, Little Monster, we'll try to let you sleep." Kathryn said grinning, joining her sister.

"Are you alright, sis?" Phoebe asked, more serious than usual. "You seem a bit down tonight."

"I'm ok. It's just that..." Kathryn began but hesitated before stopping.

"I miss him too. Everybody does." Phoebe said, understanding her sister.

"I think Christmas was the only holiday that Dad never missed, he was always home."

"Yeah, it was."

They stood there, half hugging, for a few minutes, content to be together in the same room again. Neither would acknowledge it, but they missed each other.

"You know what, dorkface?" Phoebe said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Kathryn asked, surprised.

"We need an afternoon out, only the two of us. Shopping and dinner followed by a few drinks in one of those fashion places that everybody goes out these days."

"You wanna get me drunk?" Kathryn laughed.

"Why not? You need it and I'm sure as hell I need it too. It's been a while since we've done anything together."

"Next Saturday?" Kathryn proposed.

"It's a date!" Phoebe agreed.

"Hey!" A voice called behind them making both sisters turn around, startled. "Gretchen is getting pissed off. She told me she sent Little Janeway to look for Big Janeway and they both got lost." Will said, entering the room.

"And you don't want to piss your mother-in-law, right Big Bro?" Phoebe said, teasing him.

"No, I don't. She has that mean glare capable of melting everything that crosses its way!"

"We call it the Janeway's death glare." Kathryn explained, grinning. "But don't let her hear it or you'll be in the receiving end of it too."

"Noted." Will said, stepping between them and encircling their waists with his arms.

"Let's go, before Grandma joins Ma and we end hiding under the table." Phoebe joked.

* * *

The next morning, after having a wonderful Christmas breakfast in Indiana, Kathryn and Will transported to Alaska to spend the day with Will's family. They had a great time but returned home exhausted. They went to bed early and woke up late, spending half the morning in bed. The day went by and during that time together they both detected that something was going on between them. They weren't as ease as they always were. There was an inexplicable tension in the room that made them uncomfortable. At first, they tried to ignore it, blaming the long time living apart, but when they began snapping at each other they understood that something more was going on: the ghost of their last conversation over the comm was still present. On one hand, Will was jealous of her friendship with Mark Johnson; on the other hand, Kathryn was angry at herself for not getting the job. Those two things, combined, made their moods dangerously volatile.

Saturday afternoon, after lunch, Kathryn was revising some work at their study at home while Will took a nap on the couch. She had to hurry up; she agreed to meet Phoebe at the mall in two hours and she had to finish her work first and then get ready. After forty-five more minutes, she finished everything and sent it to her Captain. She switched off the computer and got up. When she stepped into the living room her subsided annoyance surfaced again: Will hadn't picked up the table even though he promised he would, all the remains of their lunch were still there while he slept peacefully on the couch. Irritated, Kathryn began to pick up the dishes and left them on the kitchen's counter, next to the sink, without minding if she woke him up with the noise or not.

Will, hearing the noise made by his girlfriend, woke up and sat slowly on the couch, rubbing his eyes while he yawned.

"Kitty-Kat?" He asked out loud.

"I thought we agreed that you would clean up everything while I finished those reports." She reminded him, coldly, walking out of the kitchen and into the living-room.

"Yeah. I fell asleep watching FedNews. I'll do it now." He apologized.

"There's no need, it's done." Kathryn said. "I don't know why you always leave everything lying around."

"Are you serious?" He asked, incredulous.

"I am! I'm always picking up after you!" She replied, rising her voice.

"Aren't you exaggerating a little bit?" Will asked.

"Forget it. I have to get ready." She said, leaving the room.

Will quickly got up and followed her to their bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." She answered, dryly.

"With Mark?" He asked, arrogantly.

Kathryn stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at him, a furious death glare present on her sight.

"Excuse me?" She said, outraged, but Will didn't answer.

They stared at each other, in silence, for a whole minute before Will, embarrassed, lowered his sight and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry." He said, quietly.

"Who are you to tell me with who I can go?"

"No, no. I-" He began but Kathryn interrupted him.

"For your information, I was going out with Phoebe but, you know what? Thanks to you, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Kitty-Kat."

"No!" She yelled. "I'm tired of this. Mark is my FRIEND! Don't you trust me? Do you think so little of me? What the hell are you insinuating? That I am being unfaithful?"

"No!" He yelled back. "It's not that."

"Then, what it is? Enlighten me, please!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Will asked, angry.

"With me? What the hell is wrong with YOU! You're the one accusing me of having an affair!"

"I did not!" He shouted. "I'm jealous, ok?" He said, more calm. "We haven't seen each other in eight months! And I come back and find that you've been spending all your free time with another man."

"And? In your mind it translates that I'm sleeping with him?"

"No ... Yes ... I don't know."

"Is your ship women-free?"

"What?"

"Didn't you spend time with other women on the Hood?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you fuck some of them?"

"Kathryn!" He exclaimed, outraged.

"What? It's what you accusing me of!"

"It's not!"

"Go to hell."

Furious, Kathryn grabbed her coat and left the apartment.

* * *

Kathryn walked down the path of her mother's house and stepped under the porch. She rang the doorbell and, while waiting for her sister to open, she shook the snow that had fallen on her hair and coat. She waited for a minute before ringing the bell again. Two minutes later the door was still closed. Exasperated, Kathryn began to knock loudly.

"PHOEBE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I'M FREEZING!" She yelled.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kathryn hurried inside.

"Where's the fire?" Phoebe asked, laughing, but stopped when she saw her sister's teared face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. I'll be ready in five." Phoebe said while walking to the stairs.

"Can we stay in?" Kathryn asked, making Phoebe stop and turn around to look at her.

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood to go out."

"Ok, now I know there's something wrong inside that little head of yours." She said, approaching her sister. "Take off your coat and sit down, dorkface. I'm gonna get something."

Phoebe left Kathryn alone in the room. She, following her sister's instructions, took off her coat and hung it in the closet next to the front door. Then, she sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, trying to relax. A few minutes later she heard her sister come back. She didn't open her eyes until she heard the sound of something made of glass being put on the table. When she saw what it was, she looked at her sister, astonished, while Phoebe only grinned.

"Tequila?" Kathryn asked, surprised and scared at the same time.

"Yeah. Let's get drunk!"

"It's five p.m.!" She exclaimed.

"And? Something is bothering you so let's solve it!"

"Getting drunk is gonna solve all my problems?"

"No, but it'll help!" Phoebe said. "Or maybe not." She continued after realizing what she said. "Who cares?"

After a few shots, both sisters were about to cross the line between sober and tipsy. They were sitting next to each other on the couch, feet on the table, a half-empty Tequila bottle between them, a shot glass on their hands and laughing out loud at a joke that Phoebe had made.

When their laughter subsided, Phoebe put her feet on the floor and stood up. She did it too fast and waved a bit, almost losing her equilibrium and falling down on top of her sister.

"You're drunk." Kathryn stated.

"I am not!" Phoebe said trying not to laugh but failing miserably, making her sister start laughing all over again. "I'm gonna get something to eat. Refill those glasses, please."

Phoebe returned a minute later with a plate full of brownies.

"Mom made them yesterday." She said, sitting down again.

"Great!"

Both sisters grabbed one piece and ate it, quickly taking another one. After that, they took their glasses and knocked back another shot.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Phoebe asked while refilling the glasses again.

"What do you wanna hear first? The part of me being an idiot or the part of Will thinking I'm having an affair?" Kathryn answered, indifferently.

"Will thinks you are having an affair?" Phoebe exclaimed, outraged.

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Mark."

"Did he fall and hit his head on something hard?"

"It's possible." Kathryn answered with a sad smile.

"Explain me everything."

"It all began two weeks ago when he called to explain that he'd get here a day late. I had just arrived from my shopping trip with Mark and I told him so, even explained how I almost fell down. That was the first time he hinted me about it, telling me I only talked about him and that I was spending a lot of time with him. I let the comment pass because I knew he was stressed out and missed me."

Phoebe picked both glasses and gave one to her sister.

"Drink." She ordered.

"Thanks."

They both knocked back their shots and left the glasses on the table.

"Continue."

"The second hint was during Christmas Eve. You saw his face when the Johnson's arrived for coffee after dinner. I explained to him that it was like a tradition, that they always stopped by, but ... I don't know."

"And then?"

"Then, we have today. I've been angry these last few days, not only at him but with myself, and I suppose that this afternoon I reached my limit. I railed at him for not cleaning after lunch and one thing led to another and we ended arguing about this again only that this time he was very clear about what he thinks. He told me that he's jealous, that he came home and found me spending all my free time with another man."

"A man and a woman cannot be only friends?" Phoebe interrupted.

"In other words that's what I asked."

"I thought he was better than this."

"I'm confused, Phoebe." Kathryn said after sighing deeply. "It's true that he's only jealous or is there something more? It hurts that he thinks I could do something like this. I love him! I fell in love with him on that first date eight years ago and I've never stopped loving him, we broke up and I still loved him. And I'd like to think that it's been the same for him, he has helped me so much ... I don't understand why it even crossed his mind."

"You have to talk with him, calmly, explain what you've just told me and then you have to let him talk. I'm sure he was only being an idiot, that he got scared for some reason, and exploded instead of really thinking about it and realizing he was being an idiot. Then, when everything is alright again, you two can have hot sweaty make-up sex."

"You said idiot twice." Kathryn said, grinning.

"I know. What do you expect after half a bottle of tequila?" Phoebe said, laughing.

"Do we have a second one?"

"I left it on the freezer."

"I'll go get it."

Kathryn went to the kitchen and returned with the bottle and the rest of the brownies. They drank two more shots and ate half the brownies before they continued to talk.

"Can I ask you something?" Phoebe said after resting her head on Kathryn's shoulder.

"Always." Kathryn answered.

"You said you were angry at yourself. Why?"

"I'm the new First Officer of the USS Billings."

"That's great!" Phoebe exclaimed, raising her head. "Or it's not?" She said after seeing that her sister wasn't smiling.

"I wanted the Enterprise."

"And?" Phoebe asked, not fully understanding her sister.

"Will got it."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, both thinking about what Kathryn had just said. Then, out of the blue, Phoebe smacked her sister's head.

"Ouch!" Kathryn complained, rubbing her head on the spot where Phoebe had hit her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"The question is, what's wrong with YOU? You are angry because you didn't get the post that you wanted? Ok, I understand. But you are angry because your boyfriend got it!"

"I'm not! I knew it was a long shot and Will has more experience being XO of an starship, but..."

"You weren't the best." Phoebe stated, finally understanding what her sister meant.

"What?" Kathryn asked, confused.

"You always have to be the best at everything, you've been like this since we were kids. It's one of your strong points but it also is one of your biggest weakness. You're grown enough to understand that you can't always get what you want. You didn't get the Enterprise? I'm sorry, but it's not the end of the world. Take your assignment and do it to the very best of your abilities, as you always do." Phoebe stood up and pointed at her sister. "Show that bigwigs at Headquarters that you are the best First Officer that Starfleet has ever seen!"

"Thanks, Little Monster. I needed that." Kathryn said while standing up and giving Phoebe a quick hug.

"Let's make a toast!" Phoebe happily shouted.

Kathryn filled the glasses and gave one to her sister.

"To the best XO in the universe!" Phoebe exclaimed, laughing.

"To the best sister in the universe!" Kathryn replied.

They knocked back the shots and hugged again.

"Do you know what we need?" Phoebe cheerfully asked.

"What?"

"Music! Let's dance!"

* * *

**TBC**


	21. Fight, Drink & Kiss Part II

Gretchen opened her front door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sight before her: her daughters, heavily intoxicated, were dancing in the living room, wearing colorful long wigs, and singing at the top of their lungs _Man! I feel like a woman!._ Their were oblivious to her presence so she tried to gain their attention but the music was too loud for them to hear. At her last resort before yelling, she slammed the door. That made them see her and stop their performance.

"Ma! Hi!" Phoebe said out loud.

"Hi, honey." Gretchen replied. "What are you two doing?"

"We're giving a concert!" Kathryn happily stated. "We're the Janeway Sisters!"

"Oh My God, you're more drunk than I first thought."

"Yeah! It's great, isn't it?" Kathryn asked, laughing along with her sister.

"Yeeeeeeeeeah!" Phoebe shouted.

"Ok, both of you, to the kitchen. I'll make some very strong coffee."

"Come on, Ma! Don't spoil our fun!" Kathryn said, pouting.

"Now!" Gretchen strongly ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Both sisters said at the same time.

Pointing to the room in question, Gretchen waited until her daughters entered it before following them.

"Sit."

"We aren't dogs." Phoebe complained but her mother didn't bother to reply.

Kathryn and Phoebe sat next to each other at the kitchen's table. They were sitting silently for a minute, maybe two, until Kathryn made a funny face to her sister and Phoebe bursted out laughing, almost falling from the chair. When their mother sent them a death glare, they both tried to shut up. Gretchen, then, went to the stasis unit to grab the brownies she had made the day before but found it empty.

"Where are the brownies I made yesterday?" She asked her daughters. They didn't answer but the guilty look on their faces told her everything she had to know. "Unbelievable." She muttered while she turned around to fill the mugs. Then, she took the three mugs and left them in the table before sitting down in front of Kathryn and Phoebe. "Now, explain. What made you decide to drink yourselves stupid?"

They didn't respond. Instead, they put their hands around their respective mugs and looked down at them, feeling ashamed under Gretchen's intense glare.

"I'm waiting." Gretchen said a minute later.

"Nothing." Phoebe answered.

"Nothing? Ok, suit yourselves." She said while standing up. "I'll call Will to tell him that you're here so he doesn't worry. Kathryn, do you want to stay here for the night or you want him to pick you up?"

"Don't!" They both said at the same time, quickly raising their sight to look at her.

"Don't, what?"

"Don't call him." Kathryn pleaded.

"Why?" Gretchen asked, surprised.

"They had a fight." Phoebe said. "Ouch!" She yelled after her sister kicked her under the table and whispered a harsh _shut up_ to her. "She asked!" Phoebe complained.

"I'm going to call him. I'll be back in a few minutes. Drink your coffee."

"Ma! I don't wanna see him." Kathryn said.

"Does he know where you are?"

"No."

"Then, I'm telling him that you're here. He'll decide if he wants to come or not."

Without another word, Gretchen left the room.

* * *

An hour later the door bell rang, waking up Phoebe and Kathryn who had fallen asleep on the couch. Gretchen, sitting on the armchair next to them, quickly got up and went to answer the door. She opened it and ushered him in.

"Good afternoon, Gretchen." Will said after kissing her cheek.

"Hi Will." She replied. "They are on the couch."

Will thanked her and walked to where his girlfriend was. He knelt down in front of her and looked directly at her cold eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kathryn angrily asked. "I don't wanna see you."

"Your mother called." Will simply stated.

"She actually did it?" Phoebe asked, incredulous. "Way to go, Ma!" She yelled so her mother could hear her.

"Do you wanna come home with me or do we stay here?"

"We?" Kathryn asked, matching her sister's previous voice.

Leaning into Kathryn, Phoebe whispered something to her ear, making her grin a bit.

"Yeah, you're right Little Monster." Kathryn answered. "Ok, you win." She said to Will. "Let's go home."

After standing up, Will reached out and grabbed Kathryn's hand to help her stand up. Then, he made the same thing when Phoebe silently asked. He accompanied his girlfriend and helped her put on her coat. Gretchen and Phoebe met them at the door. They said their goodbyes and left the house.

* * *

Getting off of the turbolift when it arrived at their floor, Will half-carried, half-dragged, an almost asleep Kathryn to the door of their apartment.

"Come on, don't fall asleep on me." He said to his girlfriend. "We're almost there." With his free hand, he keyed the code and opened the door. He helped Kathryn get inside and closed it with his foot.

Will took off both coats and left them on the couch. Struggling a little, he accompanied Kathryn to the bedroom and made her sat down on the bed. He knelt in front of her and took off her boots. Then, he circumvented the bed and put down the covers for Kathryn to slip in. When she was in position, he tucked her in, sat next to her and kissed her forehead. Sleepily, she opened her eyes and looked directly at him.

"Thank you." Kathryn said.

"You're welcome, Kitty-Kat." He replied, gently caressing her face. "I'm sorry." He whispered after she closed her eyes, thinking that she was asleep.

"You've hurt me." She murmured.

"I know." He said, getting up, but she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Stay here?"

"Are you sure?" Will asked, uncertain.

"Yes."

Will quickly complied. He took of his shoes and laid next to her, encircling her body with his arms, her back resting on his chest. After a few minutes, they were both asleep.

* * *

The next morning, around eleven, Will was having breakfast in the kitchen when he heard the sound of an incoming call. Grabbing his coffee, he got up and went to the study to answer it.

"Morning Phoebs." Will said after seeing the face of his sister-in-law.

"_Hi, Big Bro._" She replied.

"How's the head?" He asked, noticing her tired face.

"_About to explode, and Ma hid the hypo so I'll have to suffer the hungover until she decides I'm worthy enough to have it._" Phoebe answered. "_Is Kathryn awake?_"

"She wasn't ten minutes ago but I'll go check." He returned a minute later and sat down again. "She is, now. I'll bring her the computer."

Will took the computer from the desk and went to the bedroom. He found Kathryn sitting on the bed, her back resting on the headboard. He put the computer on her legs.

"I left an hypo in the first drawer and I'll have breakfast waiting when you're done." Will said.

"Thanks."

He returned to the study to pick up his mug. Then, he went kitchen and sat down in one of the stools. Ten minutes later, Kathryn appeared and waited, leaning on the doorframe, until he noticed her standing there.

"Hi." She shyly said.

"Hey. Did you take the hypo?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks."

"Come on, sit down and I'll bring your breakfast." Will said, pointing to the other stool for her to sit down.

"And coffee." She added with an smile.

"And coffee." He replied, grinning. "I know you would kill me if I hadn't made it."

Will put the plate and a full mug before her and sat down again. They spent a few minutes in silence, she enjoying her breakfast while he looked at her eating it. When she finished, she stood up to leave her plate on the sink. She refilled her mug and sat down again in front of her boyfriend. They both knew they had to talk but being the first to do it was very difficult and uncomfortable. Finally, Will gathered all the courage he could and spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"For the record, I want to say that I don't think you're having an affair with Mark. I was tired, I was stressed, and I took it out on you when it wasn't your fault." He stopped to take a deep breath and continued. "I understand you being angry with me, and you were right when you said those things yesterday. Now, the only thing I can do is apologize over and over again and promise you that it'll never happen again."

"It hurt that you could think something like this." Kathryn confessed. Will tried to intervene but she raised her hand and halted him. "I know you really didn't think it but it crossed your mind and it hurts. We've been together for eight years and we've spent the last four only seeing each other a few days every few months. We must trust each other if we want this relationship to continue."

"I miss you." He stated.

"I know, Big Guy, I miss you too, but we can't let this interfere with our relationships. It's going to be a while until we both can be assigned together, of we ever can. We have the same goal: someday, we want to be captains of our own starship."

"Come with me to the Enterprise." He asked.

"To do what? Continue being second officer? Run the science department? I switched to Command for a reason." She said before taking his hand between her own. "Don't ask me to put my career on hold for you. We agreed at the beginning of this relationship to never do that."

"I'm sorry." He murmured a bit ashamed.

"They offered me a position as XO at the Billings. It's not the Enterprise but it'll do." She said, smiling.

"About that-"

"Will." She interrupted. "You were the perfect choice for this job. I knew it, you knew it, Captain Picard and the brass knew it, that's why they gave it to you. You've been first officer of the Hood for the last two years. You have experience, I don't, and the flagship needs it. I've been at Headquarters this last year, it was an important position but nothing compared to being on a bridge. I'm not angry or upset. I was for a while but not with you, with me. Don't worry about it." She finished. "I still plan to beat you on our race." She said, grinning.

"Yes?" He asked, playfully, getting up and going around the kitchen's island to stand behind her. "You still think you'll be captain before me?" He said, encircling her waist with his arms.

"I'm sure of it." She answered, confident.

Will lowered his head and kissed her neck.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, you are. But don't do anything like this again or I'll kick you out of the apartment."

"I won't." He affirmed. "I promise."

"Perfect. Now, let's go to our bedroom to seal this agreement. I've been told that hot sweaty make-up sex it's the best."


End file.
